Fifty Shades of Desire
by TwiFan999
Summary: After her wedding is called off, Anastasia Steele heads out for a night with friends and cashes in her V-card to a handsome, gray eyed stranger...but despite her best efforts, it doesn't end there.
1. Chapter 1

**FIFTY SHADES OF FUCKED - PART I**

* * *

_a/n: This is going to be a two-parter. Let me know if you like! _

_I also should mention that I do not own 'Fifty Shades of Grey' or any of the characters! That honor belongs to E. L. James. I'm simply playing in the sandbox! :)_

* * *

Anastasia Steele was seething as she made her way along the damp Seattle streets. _Gay_? Her fiancé was _gay_? Why in the _hell_ had he waited until _now_ to tell her? When their wedding was just two weeks away? She'd been looking forward to her wedding for almost two years—as long as she and Cole had been engaged. Mostly because he'd insisted on waiting until they were married to have sex, and now she knew why! He probably couldn't get it up for her!

She looked up in surprise…and turned back around. The restaurant where she was supposed to meet Kate for dinner was a few buildings back. She retraced her steps the short distance back to the restaurant and ducked inside.

"Can I take your coat, Miss?" someone immediately asked.

"Yes," she said with a phony grin pasted on her face. As the man walked away, she approached the podium where the hostess stood. "I'm meeting a friend," she informed the young woman.

The young woman nodded. "Kavanagh?"

Ana nodded.

"Right this way."

* * *

"You're late," was the first thing Kate said when she slid in across from her. Anastasia must have been glaring daggers, because her friend cringed.

"Is everything OK?" she asked fretfully.

"You mean except for Cole calling off the wedding? Sure. Everything is _perfect_!" Ana hissed.

Kate's eyes widened, and then she leaned forward, grabbing the passing waiter's sleeve. "Wine. We need wine," she informed him solemnly. "And keep it coming!"

"Right away, Miss."

* * *

"I think you may have had too much wine," Kate said as she reached for the half-full bottle of red Merlot, but Ana was too quick for her. She pulled the wine from her friend's grasp and refilled her glass. "My fiancé is gay," Ana said with a frown.

"_Ex_-fiancé," Kate reminded her.

"Aaaand…I'm a twenty something year old virgin," she said as she hiccupped. The surprised glances that came her way escaped her attention. "Don't you think I deserve all the wine in the world?"

"Yes, Sweetie," Kate said with a sigh. "Every ounce of it. But…maybe you could eat some of your pasta?" she suggested. "Wine isn't good on an empty stomach."

"Don't you think that might sober me up, though?" Ana asked.

"That's what I'm hoping for."

Ana sighed. "I'm sorry," she said with a pout. "You're supposed to meet friends tonight, aren't you?"

"It's OK," Kate said with a wave of her hand. "It's not important, Ana. _This _is way important than anything going on at the club."

Ana perked up. "Club?"

Kate nodded.

"Can I come with you?" she asked.

"You…don't…like clubs," Kate reminded her with a frown.

Ana sighed. "Well, I _didn't_," she corrected her friend. "But now that I'm single…who knows? I might enjoy a little…bumping and grinding."

Kate's eyes widened. "Bumping and grinding is _so _90's."

Ana giggled—a testament to how intoxicated she truly was. "So I can go with you?" she asked dejectedly.

* * *

Between the walk and the rain, Ana had sobered up significantly by the time they made it to the club. She wanted to just turn around and go home—but to what? Her apartment was full of things she'd bought with Cole. She wanted to just go home with Kate tonight…but she was going to have to stay until closing time if that was going to happen.

So Ana headed to the bar…and prepared for a long night.

* * *

An hour later, she was sitting in the booth by herself while Kate was on the dance floor with her friends, beer bottle in one hand as she danced against someone Ana was pretty sure she didn't know. She sighed as she stood, smoothing her skirt. This was not her thing. Maybe she could just get a hotel room and—

Ana was stretching for her purse when she happened to glance toward the bar. Steely gray eyes locked with hers, and she froze mid-reach. As his gaze swept over her Ana shivered. She'd never felt so exposed; she might as well have not been wearing anything! His perusal was deliberate, and Ana felt a heated flood between her thighs.

She watched as he lifted his drink; his gaze never left hers as he tipped his head back faintly to take a swallow.

Ana wasn't sure what came over her, but she was unable to stop herself as she began moving forward in an almost trancelike state. She walked slowly, her breaths becoming shallow despite her easy stride. She didn't stop until she was standing before him. Even sitting as he was on the stool, he was much taller than she was; she had to look up into his face. His copper colored hair blazed despite the dim lighting in the club and the longer she looked at him, the darker his eyes became.

_He wanted her._

The realization hit her the same time his hand clamped on the back of her head, drawing her face to his. Her lips parted with an 'oh' that was drowned out by the deafening music. He seized the opportunity as his tongue thrust forth, stroking the roof of her mouth before her lowered it and dragged it along hers. Her eyes slid closed as she groaned; he tasted like scotch and something else…she wasn't quite sure what.

His hand splayed over the small of her back, hauling her forward until she was trapped between his thighs. It was a second before she realized the nudge she felt against her lower belly was his erection. _So this was what a hard-on felt like. _She instinctively swung her hips side to side, stunned when the prodding became more persistent.

His hand travelled over the curve of her ass to the hem of her skirt, lifting it as he grabbed a handful of thigh. "I wanna fuck you," he whispered raggedly against her lips.

Ana caught his hand and pushed it down, lowering her skirt back down over her thighs.

"Here?" she asked shrilly.

His deep laugh sent a shiver down her spine. "In the back," he clarified.

It was seedy, it was dirty, and it was everything she thought was wrong with the world. But Anastasia Steele swallowed past the lump in her throat and nodded anyway.


	2. Chapter 2

**FIFTY SHADES OF FUCKED - PART II**

* * *

Every instinct she possessed told her she should run from this man—she should run far, and she should run fast. He'd just told her he wanted to fuck her, and he didn't even know her name!

But there was another part of her…the part that had been dumped just a few short hours ago…that wanted to feel wanted. That _needed _to feel wanted. Even if it was only for one night. And even if it was with this handsome stranger.

His hand clasped hers as he stood. They were in such close proximity that his body brushed hers, and Ana felt her nipples strain against his chest in the split second that his body was flush with hers. He led her to the back of the club, and after a few unsuccessful attempts he finally found a door that wasn't locked.

She hesitantly preceded him inside; the little space was immediately engulfed in light. Before she could get a look at her surroundings, she heard the door close behind her with the resounding echo of finality. His grip made her jump; his hand was warm on her flesh, and he spun her around, thrusting her against the door as he resumed their kiss.

His lips were hungry…devouring, but the taste was too fleeting when his tongue delved forth for just an instant, then retreated again. He repeated the action a few times before frustration took hold of her. She lifted her hands and cupped his cheeks, holding him still as her tongue lurched forth, frantic to taste him.

As soon as her tongue stroked his, his hand tangled in her hair and she heard him growl; the sound sent a charge throughout her entire body, and the familiar rush of warmth returned. She moaned in ecstasy and frustration. This man was an amazing kisser—she knew, because _kissing _was all she'd done for the past two years.

She gasped desperately for air as his mouth left hers, his tongue tracing a trail from just beneath her ear to her neck. There was a thud as her head fell helplessly backward, hitting the door. "I'm Ana," she blurted. If she was going to sleep with this man, shouldn't he at least know her name?

As he pulled his lips from her neck, the cool air brushed over her wet skin and caused her to shiver. His hand splayed over her neck in a gesture that she found strangely sexy and possessive. He straightened, his gray eyes—darkened by desire—fastening on hers. "Grey," he returned with a smirk before resuming his pursuit.

"Grey," she repeated in a breathless whisper; his name certainly fit him.

Her eyelids slid closed as his lips made their skillful way down her chest; it was only when the fabric of her white button up hindered his progress that he lifted his head. Agile hands went to work and within moments he'd pushed the material away to reveal her sensible, flesh-colored, cotton bra. Ana felt herself blush as she realized how sexy it wasn't.

He didn't seem to mind; a single flick of his finger unclasped the front closure of her bra, and he thrust the cotton aside. His gaze never strayed from her chest. Ana felt her skin heat as her blush travelled down her chest. He lifted his face; there was an amused gleam in his eye as he quirked a brow. She met his gaze with a defiant lift of her chin, refusing to look away.

_Bold, Ana!_ she reminded herself. She should appear bold!

With a chuckle, Grey's hands clamped on her waist, and a little 'oh' made its way from her lips, her fingertips digging into his shoulder as he lifted her off the floor. He settled her gently on a worktable she hadn't noticed before, and her thighs parted instinctively for him as he stepped forward.

He lowered his head, and his tongue gently stroked her taut nipple. _More! _her mind screamed, but her teeth sunk into her lower lip instead of voicing her thoughts. Her hands flew out to her sides to brace her upper body. She felt like she'd been reduced to liquid when his mouth surrounded her swollen peak and sucked hard. With a whimper she thrust her chest upward. He lifted a hand, using his fingertips to toy with her other nipple.

She was pretty sure it was her second whimper that made him chuckle, especially when he lifted his head and grinned. "No one's going to hear you if you want to scream," he assured her. "It's much too loud in here."

She bit her lip, stubbornly shaking her head. He must have taken it as a challenge, because his grin widened as she felt his palm caress its way up her thigh. Her breath hitched in anticipation; there was no way she could turn back now—even if she wanted to! She was in much too deep.

He finally reached beneath the middle panel of her panties and pushed it out of the way; she cried as he slipped two of his fingers inside her.

"Didn't that feel good?" he asked in a teasing tone.

"Yes!" Though she wasn't sure he meant the screaming or his fingers stroking her inner flesh. _Both_, she conceded.

As his fingers slid in and out of her, she braced her heels on the shelf beneath the one she was sitting on and lifted her ass up off the table, her hands sustaining her body weight. She rocked her hips back and forth in time with his strokes. "Please," she begged brokenly, though she was willing to admit she wasn't quite sure what she was pleading for.

His fingers left her abruptly; he shoved her skirt up to her hips and then reached for his waist. She was mesmerized as he unbuttoned his pants, then bent to slide them down over his thighs. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a little foil wrapper, using his teeth to open it. At least one of them was thinking clearly!

Only when he straightened did she get a look at him: he was huge! Anastasia Steele was certainly no expert when it came to sex, but she'd seen what Cole had been packing. He had nothing on this man!

She felt her eyes widen as he positioned himself between her thighs and braced herself for the pain. But it didn't matter.

When he thrust inside of her with a single stroke, Ana cried out in agony.


	3. Chapter 3

**FIFTY SHADES OF FUCKED PART III**

* * *

The barrier that evidenced her virginity was unmistakable, and Christian cursed. "The pain will subside," he assured her as he gave her hips a gentle squeeze.

The sound of her breath catching echoed throughout the room as he stood there frozen, still buried inside of her. Her body was so tight around him that it took every ounce of strength to remain motionless. His eyes fell to her chest, mesmerized as he watched the rise and fall that came with each breath. "Why didn't you tell me you were a virgin?" he hissed angrily when he finally heard her breathing even out.

"If I had, would we be here right now?" she shot back in a small voice; her blue eyes blazed as she waited on his answer.

"No," he bit out as his gaze met hers.

Her demeanor changed immediately: her teeth sunk into her lower lip, and he had a feeling she was fighting tears. "I would have at least taken you to a hotel," he continued eager to distract her from any display of waterworks. "No woman should lose her virginity in a fuckin' storage room on a wooden bench."

He felt his cock jerk when she sighed in relief. He'd been hoping she wouldn't back out; he knew he was well endowed. There were women who'd had several partners that had told him he was _still_ too much. But the feel of her…her body so snug as he throbbed inside of her; she was saturated with yearning…it felt so good he wasn't sure he even had the restraint to stop now.

"Trust me," she said dryly. "Losing my virginity in a storage room in the back of some seedy club is the least of my worries."

Christian was unable to stifle a laugh as he pulled his hips back and drove forward again.

* * *

Any pain Ana might have been feeling was quickly overshadowed by the delicious friction their bodies created. A gasp escaped as he filled her a second time, and when his hand splayed over her lower back to pull their upper bodies together, she shivered. Her legs wrapped intuitively around his waist, and her heels dug into his ass as she locked her ankles behind him.

Her heart skipped a beat as she realized he liked that; he leaned forward and kissed her, his lips hungry, devouring. She draped her arms around his neck and clung to him, sucking his tongue deep into her mouth as she reveled in his taste. Her hips swayed back and forth in the slightest of movements; she wanted every part of his body touching hers!

"Ana," he said raggedly as he tore his lips from hers. "If you don't loosen your legs, I can't fuck you."

The thought of that was too much to endure; Ana let her legs drop from his waist until they were dangling helplessly over the side of the bench. "Please," she begged.

As Grey pumped his hips, his thick cock filled her again and again; she could feel her lower legs swinging back and forth with the momentum from his thrusts. "Ana…" she heard him growl.

When Grey increased his pace, Ana's body would have melted into the wood beneath her if he hadn't pulled her closer and held her up. "Let it go, Ana," he commanded when she whimpered.

But Ana shook her head. She wasn't ready to let go yet; she wasn't sure she could. She was naked before this man, this stranger…but the thought of actually letting go...of letting him see her lose control was suddenly terrifying. "I…I can't," she stammered. But she wasn't sure how long she could hold back. It felt as if her entire body could go up in flames at any moment. If her heart started hammering any faster, it was likely to beat its way right out of her chest!

Her body clenched around his, and Ana's breath came in rapid pants.

"Ana…" Grey said in a warning tone.

"Oooh," she groaned.

His shove his hand between them, and with a single stroke of his fingertip, she was hurled into orgasm. "Grey!" she cried out.

Spasm after spasm rocked her body, but he didn't stop; he plunged inside of her time after time. All the while his fingers continued to work her core. His fingers moved roughly over the swollen flesh, almost as if he was punishing her for not coming soon enough. To her confusion the thought was oddly erotic, and Ana's body tensed as another shudder overtook her at the same time Grey shouted her name in release.

Spent, Ana's body collapsed against his.

* * *

"Ana," Grey said a few minutes later.

"Hmmm?" she asked wearily.

"Let me take you to a hotel."

"What?" she asked in surprise, straightening so her eyes could meet his.

"I want to do this right," he said as he leaned forward and began to nibble on her earlobe.

Ana laughed as she felt blindly for her bra; she pulled the cotton fabric together and fastened the front clasp. "I think…that you did…it just right," she told him.

He lifted his head and rested his hands on her face, his thumbs stroking her cheekbones. The gesture was enough to send a zinging straight to her core once again. God, was this normal? She'd just had the climax of a lifetime! More than one…she was quite certain. Could he actually make her come _again?_

"While I appreciate the compliment, let me assure you this wasn't one of my finer moments," he said huskily. "I want you in a bed, Ana. I want you on top of me...on all fours…I want you to be able to scream my name without the worry that anyone is going to hear you."

"Grey," she said hesitantly.

"I want to fuck you without the possibility of your ass being pierced with splinters," he said dryly.

"Look," she said. "I—"

"Ana…please."

She froze in the middle of buttoning her shirt; the look in his eyes shocked her. His expression was so pleading, and Ana had the distinct feeling this man had never begged for anything in his entire life. But he was begging _her._

And for the second time that night, Ana found herself unable to say no to him.


	4. Chapter 4

**_FIFTY SHADES OF FUCKED - PART IV_**

* * *

Everything happened so fast. One moment they were in the storage room at the bar and Ana was coming down from her climax. And then, after Grey had fixed her skirt he'd taken her out to the parking lot and helped her into his fancy sports car—she had no idea what the make or model was. All she knew was that before today, she'd never even _seen_ a car like his, much less ridden in one.

Now standing here in the middle of this posh hotel room, Ana had the urge to flee. There was only one problem with that: If she ran she wouldn't get the chance to feel all those things she'd felt less than an hour ago. Grey wouldn't be able to do all those things he'd done to her that had made her feel like she was going to explode. And she wanted to explode. She wanted to feel him inside of her again! The sooner, the better. But she was new at this…too timid to ask for what she wanted.

"Ana?"

His voice was soft, as if he were afraid of frightening her. She turned toward him and was once again taken aback by how sexy he was. His dark green cable knit sweater molded perfectly to his upper body, but his jeans left too much to the imagination. She couldn't wait to see him in nothing.

"I started a shower for you," he informed her.

"Oh," she said in a small voice, struck by his thoughtfulness. The hot water would be heavenly. Her muscles were achy, and her legs still felt like jelly. If nothing else, it would give her a bit of time to recover. "Are you hungry?" he asked as he led her to the bathroom.

Ana bit her lower lip as she shook her head no. She was famished—but not for food. It amazed her how much she already wanted him again.

He left her alone in the bathroom and Ana made her way over to the shower, sticking her hand under the spray. The temperature was perfect. She made her way to the vanity that was in the room and sat down on the upholstered stool in front of it. Studying her reflection in the mirror, she turned her face from side to side. She didn't _look _any different…a little glow, maybe, but she had a feeling that was for what was to come and not what had already taken place.

Ana's eyes never left her reflection as she opened the buttons on her shirt. When she'd popped the last one, she pulled the hem from her skirt and let it slide down her arms until it reached the floor. After one last look she stood and turned away from the mirror as she reached for the zipper on her skirt. She pushed it down over her thighs and when it pooled at her ankles she reached for the waistband of her panties. She eased them down over her legs until they reached the floor, then rid herself of her bra and stepped into the shower and beneath the streaming water.

* * *

Christian's gaze never left her as the water droplets flowed down Ana's lush body; he was mesmerized when she tipped her head back to let the water rinse the suds from her hair. Her breasts thrust upward with the motion, and he felt his breathing hitch.

Once the water ran clear, Christian removed the thick, black robe he'd put on after his own shower and hung it on the hook behind the door, then made his way noiselessly to the shower. He stepped in behind her and was graced with a generous view of her backside as she bent at the waist to lather her legs. Once she'd straightened, he took the single step separating them and reached around to splay his hand over her belly, hauling her back against him.

He chuckled when she gasped, but when his hand snaked upward to palm her breast, her head fell back against his shoulder and she groaned. His cock—already hard as a rock—throbbed at the sound and he gripped her flesh, kneading and teasing. Anything to hear that sound again.

"Ana," he whispered huskily as he leaned down to kiss her neck. He nipped at her flesh as he used his free hand to reach behind her knee. He lifted her leg until her foot was resting on the built in seat, and while one hand continued to toy with her breast, the other came around to reach between her folds.

* * *

Her steady breathing immediately turned to panting, and as his fingertip made its way from her clit to her opening and then back again, she thrust her arms out in front of her, bracing her palms against the granite tiles on the wall to keep her balance.

"What do you want, Ana?" Grey hissed as he took her earlobe between his teeth.

"You!" she cried helplessly. It was like her body didn't know what to do. There was so much going on at once: his hand teasing her breasts, his fingers hovering just over her core, his teeth tugging on her ear. Heat coiled in her belly when he pressed his fingertip inside of her, but she sobbed when he pulled away. "No!" The thought that he was holding back, that he _knew _how he could make her feel, was sheer torture as Ana stood there powerless.

"Tell me what you want, Ana," Grey commanded.

"Fuck me," she said breathlessly. "Oh, God, Grey. Fuck me." She could feel her skin heat at the admission. Ana could count on one hand the number of times she'd used that word, but it was the only one that could convey what she wanted…what her body was craving.

Before she could stop herself, Ana's hand fell from the wall and she reached between her legs. Clutching his wrist, she shoved his fingers inside of her as she sunk down onto him; a sound she'd never heard before made its way from the back of her throat.

"That's it, Ana," Grey coached. "Ride it out."

He wrapped his arm around her in an attempt to keep her vertical, and Ana whimpered. Her hips moved frantically as she sunk onto his fingers again and again, matching the desperate pace he'd set for her. Her body bucked against his as her climax hit, and when it slammed into her full force, she fell against him. His fingers kept working until her spasms subsided, and Ana completely lost the ability to function.

Grey swept her up in his arms, and then managed to turn the water off. As he stepped out of the shower, the cool air hit her and a shiver made its way through Ana's body.

"Tell me again what you want, Ana," he told her.

She rested her cheek on his shoulder as he carried her to the bed. "I want you to fuck me," she whispered.

The declaration came more easily this time.


	5. Chapter 5

_a/n: Thanks for the reviews for this one. I hope you liked it! :)_

* * *

**FIFTY SHADES OF FUCKED - PART V**

* * *

Once he reached the bed, Christian deposited Ana in the middle of the mattress. His gaze raked over her naked body, glistening with water droplets from her shower. His eyes lifted to her chest again, captivated as the wet beads slid down her flesh and onto the comforter beneath her. Standing at the foot of the mattress, he reached for her ankles and separated them to make room for himself. Lowering her legs, he steadied one knee at the foot of the bed as he crawled towards her. Her breath caught in her throat—he didn't know if it was anxiety or fear, maybe both—and her chest jiggled with the action. His dick lurched in appreciation.

Once her knees were cradling his, he came to a halt. His hands cupped the backs of her knees before beginning a leisurely trek up her body. "Rumor has it the third time is a charm, Ana," he informed her huskily. "How do you want me to make you come for the third time?"

"Soon!" she answered in a shaky voice.

Christian chuckled. "Do you want my lips around you, Ana? Do you want my tongue inside of you?" His hands stopped on her outer thighs, giving a light squeeze before he caressed his way inward.

"Yes!" she cried.

His thumbs stroked her sensitive flesh, and he saw her hand clutch the sheet out of the corner of his eye. Her white knuckles spurred his teasing. "Maybe you just want me to kiss you…" His head dipped down as he placed a soft kiss on her inner thigh. "Here?"

Her head thrashed back and forth on the pillow as she bit her lower lip. "No," she told him impatiently.

"Then…where?" he prompted teasingly.

Her hand flew between her legs, but before she could touch herself Christian seized her wrist. She froze for a second before lengthening her finger and pointing to her core. "_There_," she instructed.

He kept his grip on her wrist and pushed it down to her side. His free hand reached between her thighs and parted her flesh. To his pleasure, the dark pink skin was throbbing.

"Mmmm," he growled. "I've wanted to taste you ever since I found out I was the only one you've allowed to fuck you," he confessed. "Has anyone else tasted you, Ana?"

Her cheeks turned a charming shade of pink as she shook her head no.

"Good," he said roughly as his head descended. His tongue barely grazed her skin when her hips soared up off the mattress. "Easy, baby," he said as he let go of her wrist and splayed his hand over her belly. He pressed gently to prevent her from surging up off the mattress again, then ran his tongue down her slit and circled her opening.

"Please," she panted.

He would've liked to taunt her more, but he hadn't been lying. He was dying to taste her. He speared his tongue inside of her, and when she bucked against him, he pulled back a bit and thrust it inside once again. His head jerked as her fingers tangled in his hair and gave it a violent tug.

"Grey!" she cried.

He whirled his tongue one way, then the other before pausing for a moment to savor the taste he'd been craving. He angled the tip of his tongue upward and pulled it back, eliciting another groan from Ana.

* * *

_I'm gonna die_, was all she could think. Bliss was just out of reach! Ana felt like if she could just stretch…it would be hers. But her body just wouldn't cooperate. She sobbed when Grey's tongue left her, and he straightened.

"Onto your stomach," he commanded.

"Wha…what?" she asked in confusion. Hadn't he just been in the middle of hurling her over the edge again?

"You heard me," he practically barked, grabbing her hips and rolling her over onto her belly. He lowered himself down onto her, and Ana felt her heart race when his erection pressed against her inner thigh. The weight of his body pushed her into the mattress, and she heard the nightstand drawer opening and then slamming before Grey straightened again. The sound of him tearing into the foil packet was music to her ears—it meant he was getting ready to fuck her again. Thank _God!_

His hands clamped on her hips, and her body jerked as he pulled her up onto her knees.

"Walk your hands back, Ana," he told her. "Until you're on all fours."

Ana could have sworn her heart stopped as she did as she was told. It took every ounce of strength she had, but at this point, she would have done anything he'd told her to do just to have him inside of her again. She felt her body expand as he pushed inside of her…then waited. "Wha…why did you stop?" she asked shrilly as she glared at him over her shoulder; she tried to drive her hips back, but his hands were like vice grips on her. She couldn't move.

"You should have told me you were a virgin, Ana," he scolded.

"I…I'm _sorry_!" she swore.

"That's not good enough," he told her. "I could have hurt you."

"You didn't!" she promised him brokenly, trying once again to thrust her hips backward.

"How are you going to make it up to me?" he asked.

"_This _isn't enough?" she shot back.

"Not even close."

"We—"

He planted a hard smack on her ass, and Ana's first instinct was to cry out. It was followed quickly with perplexity—there was a rush of liquid heat between her thighs as he rubbed his hand gently over the flesh he'd struck.

Her breath caught in her throat when she realized that she'd found his punishment astoundingly sensual.

* * *

She hadn't run screaming from the room when he'd spanked her; Christian took that as a good sign. It took everything he had not to impale himself inside of her as he so desperately wanted to do. Instead he pulled back and then pressed forth again until he'd barely penetrated her.

"Please!" she cried as her body clenched around him. He gritted his teeth; God, he felt so fucking good inside of her.

"Who told you that you could use my fingers to get yourself off?" he inquired harshly.

"Yo—you did," she stammered. "You asked me to show you what I wanted and I—"

"I asked you to _tell _me," he corrected her as his hand landed hard on her ass again; he had all he could do not to ram himself inside of her when she cried out. _Control, _Christian reminded himself. That was the name of the game.

"I…I'm sorry!" she said again.

"So am I," he said as he reached between her folds and began to toy with her flesh. When he felt her body tighten, he pulled away. But when she shuddered with a sob, he couldn't hold back any longer. He thrust inside of her with a single stroke.

* * *

Her scream echoed off the walls when he finally filled her. It must have been their positions—his cock was hitting her in areas that had been neglected the first time he'd been inside of her. It felt like there was more of him! He'd loosened his grip on her, and Ana was finally able to push herself back. Their bodies slammed frantically together as her ass hit his hips and he shoved her forward again only to yank her back again.

Ana tried to brace her arms as he pounded into her, but it was no use. They buckled beneath her and her upper body collapsed onto the mattress, leaving Grey to do all the work.

Her climax hit her at once, and she would have screamed again if it wasn't so much effort. Her body trembled as it tensed around his, and the last thing she heard before her eyes closed was Grey shouting her name.

* * *

Christian Grey came awake slowly, groaning as his back bowed. He reached across the mattress only to find it cold…and empty. Suddenly, his eyelids flew open and he soared up in bed. A quick glance around the room told him he was alone…Ana was gone.

"Awww, hell," he muttered furiously as he sunk back onto the mattress.

He wasn't done with her yet.


	6. Chapter 6

**FIFTY SHADES OF FUCKED - PART VI**

* * *

_a/n: You guys are convincing! ;) Thanks so much for reading and reviewing last chapter!_

* * *

Christian Grey laid there seething. Women didn't walk out him. Period. It was simply something that never happened, and he'd grown quite accustomed to that. Apparently the woman he'd taken to bed _last _night (and early this morning) was more brazen than he'd originally thought—although she'd proved that when she'd used his fingers to fuck herself.

He lifted his hand to his nostrils and took a deep breath. Her scent was still on him—the perfect mixture of sweetness and tang. His mouth watered as he remembered the way she'd sprung up off the mattress when he'd tasted her.

He sat up with a curse and reached for the phone beside his bed. "When did the woman I brought up here last night leave?" he barked into the receiver as soon as the person at the front desk picked up. They didn't ask who it was, though it probably helped that he owned the hotel.

He waited impatiently for her to consult with another employee, then demanded to know if Ana had left on foot or by taxi. "Fuck," he bit out as he hung up the phone. No one had seen anything after she'd left. His last hope was the security tapes.

He picked his cell phone up off the nightstand and hit one on his speed dial. "I need you to check into something for me," he ordered without preamble.

* * *

Ana stepped off the elevator and walked tiredly down the hallway toward the apartment she shared with Cole. It was amazing how much had changed in the last twelve hours. She was no longer engaged, yet somehow she'd managed to rid herself of her virginity. And quite deliciously, if she was honest with herself.

She figured that as far as first times went, she'd pretty much knocked it out of the park. Or rather, _Grey_ had knocked it out of the park. She sighed at the memory, and then promptly winced. There wasn't a muscle in her body that didn't ache. She'd been exhausted after their first time, and when he'd brought her to climax a second time in the shower, she'd been certain she was done for. But then he'd carried her out of the bathroom and done it again! Her thighs trembled with the recollection.

It had taken everything within her to leave his bed, but she knew how one night stands worked. He wasn't going to be pleased to see her in the morning, and she didn't want to stick around for that. The romanticized version of Grey was the one she wanted to remember—the one that had enjoyed every moment he'd had with her. Why ruin that?

With a heavy sigh, Ana brought herself back to the present. Cole had told her he would give her a few days before he came to collect to get his things, but even though she knew he wasn't going to be there, she braced herself before she slid the key in the lock and turned it. She pushed the door open, surprised to find the living room lit up. A small smile made its way across her face when she spied Kate fast asleep on the couch. She was such a good friend. Of course Kate would come to check on her.

Ana dropped her purse by the door, and then made her way to the kitchen. After steeping herself a cup of tea and brewing some coffee for Kate, she walked back to the living room and put the steaming mugs on one of the end tables next to the couch. She bent down and gave her friend a light shake. "Kate?" Ana said softly.

Kate's eyes flew open and she awoke with a screech that sent Ana stumbling backwards.

"Ana!" her friend said breathlessly. "You nearly scared me to death!"

"Tell me about it," Ana said as she gasped for air. "I thought you were going to strangle me!"

Kate laughed as she straightened, but her laugh quickly died on her lips as she took in Ana's appearance. "You look horrible," she said sympathetically.

"Gee, thanks," Ana returned dryly as she sat down next to her friend and passed her the mug of coffee. Kate gave her an appreciative smile.

"I've been here since I left the club," Kate remarked.

"When was that?" Ana teased. "Closing time?"

"No," Kate said. "I left right behind you. Where did you go?"

"I—" In that moment, Ana made a split decision to keep her night of debauchery to herself. Kate wouldn't judge her—God knew she'd had her fair share of one night stands—but Ana hadn't yet come to terms with her actions. She'd been broken up with by one man, and less than three hours later, she'd been in bed with another! What did that say about her? No. She definitely needed to analyze this before she shared it with Kate. "I didn't want to risk seeing Cole," she lied, amazed at how easily the words floated off her tongue.

"Of course," Kate said with such understanding that Ana immediately felt like a heel. "So…what are your plans for the next few weeks?" she asked, her mood suddenly lifting.

Ana shrugged. "I think I'm going to sit home, watch some television, and eat bon bons," she joked.

Kate grinned. "I have a better idea," she offered.

"And what's that?" Ana asked distractedly. Her mind was having trouble focusing on the conversation. All she could think about was the way Grey had been so commanding, how remarkable he'd looked when she'd peeked at him over her shoulder. The sight of him up on his knees between her legs had really been a sight to behold. And when he'd spanked her…Ana's lower body clenched at the thought. Did _all_ women have this much trouble concentrating after they'd lost their virginity?

"I was able to get the airline to switch your tickets to Hawaii," Kate announced.

"What?" Ana asked in surprise. Her friend had her attention now!

"The airline changed our tickets. We leave tonight."

Her friend's enthusiasm was contagious. "We?"

Kate grinned. "How do you feel about honeymooning with your best friend?"

Ana put her tea down and threw her arms around her best friend. "That's the best offer I've had in a long time!" she exclaimed.

Or at least since last night.


	7. Chapter 7

**FIFTY SHADES OF FUCKED - PART VII**

* * *

_a/n: Thank you so much for reading and/or reviewing last chapter!_

* * *

Ana looked around her apartment and sighed before flopping down on the couch. It was exactly one month to the day since Cole had broken up with her. Or, more importantly, one month to the day since she'd lost her virginity in the back of a seedy bar.

She and Kate had gone to Hawaii on her honeymoon, and after those two weeks were up, they'd parted ways—Kate flying back home to Washington and Ana to Georgia to spend a few weeks with her mother. The time she'd spent there seemed to drag on and on, and Ana's cheeks flushed as she remembered why.

Since sleeping with Grey, there hadn't been a single morning she'd awoken without a puddle between her thighs. Her body ached to be touched, and though she'd tried to quell the feeling it wasn't something she could help. She certainly couldn't go back to the bar and pick someone else up! She wouldn't even know where to start! But she couldn't help but wonder…if she went back, would he be there? It was a possibility, but if he was, he probably wouldn't want to see her. She'd saved them both a lot of discomfort by skipping out before he'd woken up. There had been more than enough 'mourning' after stories from Kate; Ana didn't need one of her own.

But what if she _had_ stayed? Would he have fucked her again? She winced at the thought that she might have missed out on something. He _had _mentioned her being on top, but it hadn't happened. Her eyelids fluttered closed and her breath caught as she imagined what it would have been like…very slowly, very deliberately lowering herself down onto him. Her hands found her breasts and she clutched them through the thin fabric of her cotton t-shirt, moving them in slow circles. When her vision had her fully seated on him, buried deep inside of her, her lower body clenched and her eyes flew open in misery. "Dammit!" she hissed in frustration.

She jumped up from her spot on the couch and headed for the stand by the door. One hour home and already she couldn't stand herself! This was ridiculous. She reached into her purse, pulled her cell phone out, and found Kate on her call log. She hit send and it was a few rings before she answered.

"Hello?"

"Hey. Are you up for some shopping?" Ana snapped into the phone.

* * *

"So…when you said shopping, I had _no _idea this was what you meant," Kate said as she looked around the little shop. They were the only two customers in the store.

Ana sighed. "Can you help me?" she asked.

"Of course I can help you," Kate scoffed. "I just…Ana, are you sure you want to give your virginity to a little piece of plastic?" she whispered.

Ana grinned as she picked up the light purple plastic dong next to her and held it up. "No. I want to lose it to a _big_ piece of plastic," she said teasingly.

Kate pulled the toy from her hand and thrust it back on the shelf. "That one would break you in two!" she said wide-eyed.

Ana's lips twitched as she considered that. Grey certainly hadn't broken her in two, and he'd been way bigger than _that _thing. But he'd known what he was doing…without the force of his hips behind it, Ana wasn't sure she'd have the courage to penetrate herself with something so large. "Maybe we could go back to that club this weekend," she said conversationally.

"What club?" Kate asked distractedly as she studied a fluorescent green vibrator with a bulbous head. "I have that one in blue," she muttered.

"The one…we…went to the night before we went on my honeymoon," Ana said casually.

Kate turned to look at her. "Why would you want to go back there?" she asked. "You left after like…five minutes. I thought you didn't like it."

Ana shrugged. "I don't know. I just…I think that now that I'm more…over Cole it would be more fun."

Kate quirked a brow at her friend. "Sure. I'll go back to the club with you," she said. "If you'll do _me _a favor."

"What?" Ana asked shrewdly; Kate's favors usually involved antics of some sort.

"I'm meeting a friend for dinner tonight—"

"Ahhh…the infamous Elliot," Ana surmised.

Kate nodded. "His brother is going to be there, and…I really would like it if someone _I _knew was there, too."

"You're setting me up?" Ana asked in disbelief.

"God, no!" Kate exclaimed, then took a deep breath. "Look, I didn't want to have to tell you this because I don't know if it's pouring salt on the wound but…Elliot's brother is gay."

"Oh," Ana said dryly. "Imagine that. Me being set up with a gay man."

"It's _not _a set up," Kate insisted.

Ana sighed. "Is his brother's boyfriend going to be there? Because if he is…I don't want to be a fifth wheel!"

Kate shook her head. "His brother is actually still in the closet."

Ana took a deep breath. "Fine. Dinner with Elliot and his brother tonight…and the club tomorrow." Her heart skipped a beat in anticipation.

Kate nodded. "Deal! Oh!" She picked up a turquoise colored vibrator that looked awfully small to Ana. "This is the one."

"It is?" Ana asked doubtfully. It didn't look like the one to her.

Kate nodded fervently. "It'll help break you in. Oh, you should get some lube, too!"

"OK," Ana agreed as she grabbed the light purple dong that Kate had insisted was too big for her. "But I'm getting this one, too. Just for kicks."

Kate checked the price. "It's on sale," she commented.

Ana grinned. "More bang for my buck," she joked, eliciting a laugh from Kate. "Hey—what's behind that curtain?" She'd only taken a few steps when Kate grabbed her by the hand and spun her around.

"Something that would make your eyeballs pop out of your head," she informed Ana.

* * *

"We've taken the picture from the security camera and checked it with every piece of identification on the west coast again as you requested, Mr. Grey," Taylor informed his boss.

Christian took a deep breath, and then exhaled slowly as he put his hands in his pockets. His gaze moved to the window, sweeping over the Seattle skyline. "There's nothing else we can do," he said through clenched teeth. All of his men were looking for her. How hard could it be to find one woman? It was like she'd fallen off the face of the Earth.

"No, Mr. Grey. I'm sorry."

Christian nodded. "Thank you," he said dismissively.

Once alone, he ran a hand through his hair and let out a shaky breath. What was it about this woman that drove him senseless? He didn't even know her last name, for God's sake. But her eyes…those crystal blue eyes bore into him every time he closed his eyes. He groaned as he remembered her head tossing against his chest when she'd brought herself to climax in the shower.

It was a bitter pill to swallow…knowing there were some things even _he _couldn't have. But it had been a month…if she was able to be found…surely he would have located her by now. It was time to resign himself to the fact that he was never going to see his Ana again.

With a heavy sigh, he went to get ready for dinner with his brother.


	8. Chapter 8

_a/n: Thank you all so much for the reviews for last chapter! :)_

* * *

Elliot had warned him to be on his best behavior, and now Christian knew why. He'd just been informed that the 'friend' Kate was bringing to dinner had essentially been left at the altar about a month ago.

The news that they were having dinner with a woman who was on the rebound didn't exactly thrill him. He'd been looking forward to a relaxing evening with his brother and his brother's latest fling, but apparently that wasn't going to happen. He could only hope that she wasn't one of those miserable scorned women who had nothing but unpleasant things to say about his gender.

"Oh, there's Kate now," Elliot said, as his gaze fell on the entrance.

Christian couldn't see it from where he sat, so he remained in his seat while his brother stood; he'd rise to greet the women when they made it to the table. He resisted the urge to roll his eyes as a grin lit up his brother's face. Did he not realize how overrated love was? Or how fleeting? In no time at all, this 'Kate' would be on her way and Elliot would have someone else in his bed.

"Hey!" a cheerful female voice said in greeting.

Christian heard Elliot growl as he pulled her to him and placed a quick, hard kiss on her lips. After they parted, Elliot turned so they were facing Christian, and he swiftly made his way to his feet.

"Christian, this is my girl, Katherine Kavanagh," Elliot said, introducing them. "Kate, my brother, Christian Grey."

"Elliot's told me so much about you," Kate said exuberantly as she held out her hand.

Christian smirked. "Likewise," he said.

"Where's your friend?" Elliot interrupted.

"Oh, she's in the lobby," Kate said. "She had to take an important phone call and—oh, there she is! Ana!"

_Of_ course_ her name would be Ana, _Christian thought bitterly. It wasn't bad enough that she was haunting his dreams; now she was going to haunt him while he was awake, too. The woman probably had brown hair and blue eyes to boot.

Christian glanced over his shoulder and immediately felt his cock jerk; her head was down as she slipped her phone into her purse, but he would have known her anywhere…from any angle. His heart beat wildly as she came to a stop just in front of him.

"Sorry about that," she mumbled, as she lifted her head.

He arched an expectant brow as her gaze met his; all movement ceased as she froze before him. Time seemed to stand still. He had to fight to keep the triumphant grin off his face. Here he'd been looking for her for an entire month, and for the past two weeks that Elliot had known Kate, she'd been right in front of him! Now that he'd found her, his biggest problem was going to be controlling himself enough so that he didn't thrust her down onto the table and have her for dessert.

"Elliot," Kate interrupted his thoughts. "This is my friend, Anastasia. Anastasia, this is Elliot." She looked at him and beamed. "My guy."

"A…a…it's nice to meet you," she said, her gaze never leaving his.

Ana jumped when Kate put her hand in front of her face and snapped her fingers. "Ana?"

Ana flinched as she turned to face Elliot and her friend. "I...a…" She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "Pleasure to meet you," she said again as she reached for Elliot's hand. The shake went on longer than was necessary and Christian found himself scowling.

"I'm sorry," he said harshly. "I didn't catch your last name."

"Steele," Kate interrupted before Ana could say anything.

"Steele," he repeated in a low voice. _Jackpot. _"Ana-_stasia_, was it?"

* * *

Ana fought to catch her breath—and find her words. She'd never been so stunned in all her life. Grey said the second half of her name as if he was _angry_ with her, but that was crazy! What would he be mad about? She'd done him the favor of leaving before he'd had to ask her to. As far as she was concerned, she'd saved them both a lot of embarrassment; he could at least respect her for that.

"Yes," she finally said in a whisper. "And you are?"

"Christian Grey," he answered.

"Christian." She repeated in a whisper.

"Shall we sit?" Elliot asked jubilantly as he slid into the booth and scooted closer to the wall in order to make enough room for Kate.

Christian followed suit, leaving the spot next to him the only empty space in the booth. She took a deep breath and stepped purposefully forward before sitting down so close to the edge that she was nearly teetering.

A little shriek made its way from her lips when his hand clamped on her bare knee and hauled her closer to him. When her hand shot out to brace herself, it landed on his thigh and she quickly pulled it away.

Kate's gaze swung toward her. "Ana?" she asked, her brows drawn together in confusion.

"Nearly missed the seat," she muttered breathlessly, thankful Kate hadn't been looking at her when she'd sat down.

The waiter appeared at the table asking if they'd like anything to drink, and Christian ordered a bottle of wine before anyone else could utter a word. From the surprised look on Elliot's face, it must have been an expensive one. Ana felt her cheeks heat as Grey—_Christian_, she corrected herself-moved his hand up her leg and squeezed her thigh. She tried to pry his hand away, but it wasn't happening.

"So, Ana-_stasia_," he said casually. "My brother tells me you were recently left at the altar."

Ana looked at Kate as her friend began to choke.

"Christian!" Elliot hissed.

"Yes," Ana said pulling her gaze back to Christian's as she tried to muster up as much nonchalance as he had. "My fiancé came home, told me he was gay, and proceeded to call off the wedding I'd spent the entire summer planning," she informed him, then turned to Kate and gave her a warm smile before looking at Christian again. "Luckily Kate was there for me. She took me out to the bar…which ended up being a very _uneventful_ night," she said in a bored tone. "And when that didn't work, we decided that my honeymoon shouldn't go to waste, so we went to Hawaii and spent two weeks lazing on the beach."

* * *

If her plan had been to goad him, and Christian was pretty sure it had been in the back of her mind, it had worked. He was picturing her in a damn two-piece prancing around Hawaiian beaches with a male audience glued to her. He gritted his teeth to keep from saying something he was sure to regret; luckily Elliot changed the subject to something more dinner appropriate.

When the waiter reappeared with the bottle of wine, he asked for both Kate's and Ana's ID's. Kate's was fine, but being as Ana's was out-of-state—Georgia, he noticed—he had to go get it approved by the manager. That explained why his men had failed to find her. He should have widened his search.

Her skin was soft beneath his touch, and as he brushed his fingertips back and forth over her flesh, he felt her tremble. God, if he didn't have her soon he was going to explode. She shifted as she crossed the leg closest to the outside of the booth over the other one in an effort to hide what he was doing. That only spurred him on, and his fingers travelled further until he reached the apex of her thighs, and his hand froze in shock.

The crisp hair he'd encountered the first time he'd been with her was gone, and his gaze flew to hers. From the way her cheeks blazed, she knew exactly what he was thinking. His lips turned up in a faint smile. A quick glance at Elliot and Kate let him know they were too consumed with each other to care what was going on on the other side of the table.

His gaze locked on Ana's, and he lifted a questioning brow. Her nod was almost imperceptible, but he didn't miss it. She parted her thighs to give him just enough room to reach between her folds, and her soft intake of breath was music to his ears as the pad of his thumb pressed against her throbbing flesh. She reached for his thigh and clutched it as his thumb began to move in slow circles. He wished she'd reach between his legs to stroke him, but she wouldn't. She wasn't brazen enough for that. Yet.

Her hips began the slightest rocking motion as his thumb increased pressure and quickened it's pace. He heard her breath hitch half a second before both of her hands flew out and gripped the side of the table, and he immediately pulled his hand away.

Elliot regarded him with a questioning look, but Christian gave nothing away.

* * *

_What in the hell had just happened? _Ana thought wildly. Had she really just let a man—a stranger, for all intents and purposes—feel her up in a restaurant? What was wrong with her?

The answer to that was quite clear: She knew what Christian Grey was capable of. She knew what he could do to her, how he could hurl her over the edge and into climax, how loud he could make her scream…and she was desperate for it. For every delicious inch of him.

For God's sake, if he hadn't stopped when he did, she'd have had a 'When Harry Met Sally' moment right then and there! Thank God one of them was thinking clearly. Ana took a deep breath and tried to collect herself. It didn't work.

Wine. She needed wine. Lots and lots of wine. She reached for her glass and downed it in one swallow, then slammed it down on the table and faced Christian. "More," she demanded.

With an amused look on his face, he lifted the bottle and poured her another glass.


	9. Chapter 9

_a/n: I wasn't going to post until Wednesday, but I was assured that if I waited that long someone might die. LOL_

_Thank you so much for reading and reviewing last chapter! :)_

* * *

On the one hand, Christian was appalled by his brother's behavior. He wasn't sure why he and Anastasia had even been asked to dinner. It was obvious that Elliot and Kate were too wrapped up in each other to care about their invitees.

On the other hand, however, it gave him plenty of time to study her—and after a solid month of searching, she'd more than captured his attention. Unable to stop himself, he gazed intently at her —she blushed in the most delicious way when he did that. He supposed her reaction shouldn't surprise him, but it did. Did he really fluster her that much? He'd fucked her in the back of a bar, for God's sake; as far as he was concerned, it didn't get much more intimate than that.

"So, Christian," Kate asked, catching him by surprise. "What is it you do?"

"I'm in telecommunications," he said sharply, annoyed with the way she was treating her friend.

"Don't be modest," Elliot said mockingly.

He glared at his brother before turning back to Kate. "I'm CEO of Grey Enterprises Holdings, Incorporated," he clarified. "And what do you do, Ms. Kavanagh?"

"So, you're _that _Christian Grey," Kate said in surprise before responding to his query. "Ana and I just graduated from college a few months ago."

Christian turned to Ana. "And what is your degree in?" he asked.

"English lit," she told him.

"And where is it you're employed?" he probed.

"I actually just started looking for work," Ana admitted, and then cleared her throat. "I was too busy planning my wedding to look this summer, and...well…I didn't want to pound the pavement while I was in Hawaii, so I started my job search in Georgia," she told him.

"You're moving to Georgia?" he asked in surprise.

Ana shook her head. "No. I submitted my resumé to companies based here in Washington. I just wanted to get ahead of the game before I returned. I'd hoped to have some interviews set up before I returned home."

Christian refused to examine the part of himself that was relieved she'd decided to stay. "We have an excellent internship program where I work," he informed her.

"I'll keep that in mind," she said noncommittally.

* * *

Ana's heartbeat accelerated in her chest. Was this his way of telling her he wouldn't be opposed to seeing her on a regular basis? After all, if they _worked_ together—the beeping of her phone cut into her thoughts, and Ana reached into her purse. She pulled her cell out and kept her hand under the table, running her finger across the bottom of the touch screen to reveal the text message she'd just received. Her eyes widened, and she had to clench her teeth in order to keep her jaw where it was.

_The next time I want to touch you at the dinner table, Anastasia, I won't ask._

Her eyes flew to Christian's, and he quirked his brow at her. Ana scowled. He was constantly quirking that damn brow, she thought as she felt the now familiar flash of wetness between her thighs. The thought of there being a next time—that he was thinking that far ahead—thrilled her.

_How did you get my number?! _

He reached casually into his pants pocket and pulled out his phone, his fingers flying over the keyboard. A quick glance at Kate and Elliot told her they'd once again forgotten they had company.

_I have men who specialize in finding things for me, Anastasia._

Ana read the return text, then silenced her phone and slipped it back into her purse.

"Did anyone save room for dessert?" the waiter asked, suddenly appearing in front of them.

Ana shook her head. "Just tea for me, thank you," she assured the young man.

"I'll have tiramisu," Kate decided.

"Mmm…that sounds good. Make that two," Elliot said.

"I'll have chocolate mousse," Christian chimed in.

Ana couldn't have forced down dessert if she'd tried. She'd barely managed to eat half of her meal, though she figured it had something to do with the butterflies in her stomach. She shifted uncomfortably, desperate to somehow alleviate the throbbing between her legs.

The waiter cleared their plates, and once again, the awkward silence set in. Ana wondered why Kate had even bothered to invite her. She wasn't complaining; seeing Grey again—Christian, she reminded herself—was more than worth it. She just hoped he thought so, too.

She watched as Kate poured herself another glass of wine, frowning when her friend sloshed half of it over the side of her glass. "Kate—don't you think you've had enough?" Ana asked anxiously.

"I'll make sure she gets home OK," Elliot assured her.

Ana gave him a weak smile. Kate may have been dating him for two weeks now, but this was the first time _she'd _met him. The idea of sending her friend home with someone who was a stranger to her didn't feel right. But Kate had already admitted they'd spent several nights together.

"Here we go," the waiter said as he set Ana's tea in front of her, then the appropriate desserts in front of everyone else. "Let me know if I can get you anything else." He quickly disappeared after a chorus of 'thank you.'

Ana put her tea bag in the mug and let it steep for a moment, the used her spoon to fish it out and set it on the saucer. She blew lightly on the warm liquid as she brought it to her mouth, then took a small sip before putting it back on the table.

She saw it coming this time, so she didn't jump when Christian touched her. He reached his hand between her thighs and moved it lightly back and forth, urging her to part her legs for him. She swallowed nervously, but submitted to his silent request.

He pulled his hand away long enough to dip it in the whipped cream topping his dessert. A small trail of whipped cream made its way up her thigh, and Ana felt her breath catch as her heartbeat sped up.

Was it the fact that they were in public and chanced getting caught…or was it because it was _him_? She couldn't help but wonder for a moment before deciding that it must be a bit of both.

His fingertips pushed the panel of her panties aside, then circled her pulsating flesh for the second time that night. She nearly cried out in distress when his touch disappeared. When he thrust two fingers inside of her, her hips bucked forward and she groaned softly—though it took everything within her not to scream. She couldn't stop her pelvis from gyrating; she wanted him to make her feel the way he had in the bar!

"So, Ana, what's your top choice for employment?" Elliot asked.

"Umm…" Ana voice came out as a squeak as Christian's fingers pumped in and out of her. "I don't really…have…one," she told him. "I'd be grateful for anything that came my way _really,_" she said. The last word came out harshly as Christian dragged his fingertips down her inner wall.

"Mmm," Elliot agreed as he took another bite of dessert. "It's a tough market out there for anyone searching right now."

"It sure is," Ana said breathlessly, looking down as Christian's fingers left her. The dim lighting was just enough for her to see his fingers glistening with her moisture. She felt her cheeks heat when he lifted his fingers to his mouth and sucked.

"So, Kate," he said conversationally as he reached for his spoon. "You never told me what your degree was in."

* * *

Kate was in no condition to walk home, so Elliot was going to bring her. He'd volunteered to drop Ana off as well, but Christian had assured his brother he could take care of that. The glance they'd exchanged didn't escape her attention, but she was too wound up to ask him about it.

"I live within walking distance," she told him as she watched Elliot's car drive away.

"Then I'll walk you home," he insisted.

Ana nodded and started the way that would lead her to her apartment.

"So…you have men who specialize in finding things?" she asked in an amused tone.

"Yes," Christian replied, his tone clipped. "But they couldn't find _you_. Is that why you lied to me about your name? So I wouldn't be able to find you?"

Ana laughed nervously. "I didn't lie to you about my name. No one calls me Anastasia. _Kate _doesn't even call me Anastasia—I don't know why she introduced me that way. I…and to be honest…it never crossed my mind that you would _want _to find me."

They walked in silence for a moment before she spoke again. "Is that why you say my name like you're mad at me?"

"I'm not mad at you, Ana-_stasia_," he informed her. "I'm just used to getting what I want."

"And you couldn't have me," she said in a small voice.

"What is Kate going to think when she finds out the guy you went home with from the bar is her boyfriend's brother?" he asked, changing the subject.

Ana hesitated. "She doesn't know I went home with anyone from the bar that night," she admitted.

"You didn't tell her you were going home with someone?" he asked.

Ana shook her head.

"Were you not at all concerned for your safety?"

"I'd already given you what you wanted," she reminded him. "Besides, my fiancé had _just_ broken up with me. How would it have looked if I told her I was going home with another man that very night?"

His silence was uncomfortable, and Ana found herself wanting to chatter to fill the stillness. "Did you know I had to go into an adult toy store because of you?" she blurted out.

That, at least, earned her a chuckle. "What?" he asked in surprise.

"You heard me," she muttered, unable to believe she'd confessed that to him. But the flood gates were open now. "I…I wanted to feel the way you made me feel again, but…I have no idea how to pick up men."

"There was no one in Hawaii?" he asked in a low voice.

"No," she answered in a whisper.

"Did you see anything you liked in the store?" he asked.

Ana felt her cheeks flush again. "I saw lots of things I liked in the store," she admitted. "But Kate wouldn't let me go behind the curtain. She said the things in there would make my eyes pop out of my head," she said with a laugh.

"Did you want to go in, Anastasia?"

She shivered at his tone of voice. "Yes." Her response was faint.

He tilted his head to the side. "Why?" he persisted.

"Because I…I wanted to see if there was anything back there that could…" Ana gathered her courage and swallowed past the lump of nervousness in her throat. "Spank me."

Christian's hand suddenly found hers, and he hauled her into a dark alleyway. Once they'd reached the darkness, he thrust her hard against the brick wall. "You don't need to buy anything that will spank you, Anastasia," he hissed. "I can do that."

Her breath hitched as she swallowed nervously. Her heart was racing; her panties, already drenched, became even more soaked when Christian's eyes darkened.

"If you thought it was the only way you could ever see me again, Anastasia, would you let me fuck you right here?" His voice-a rough whisper-was thick with need.

"I'd let you anyway!" Ana cried, sobbing with desire as she flattened her palms against the bricks behind her. And, oh, God, she would! She wanted him to spin her around, flip her skirt up, tear her panties off, and take her right there.

He leaned forward and placed a rough kiss on jaw bone. As he pulled his head upward, the heat from the inside of his bottom lip grazed over her cheek and she trembled with longing. A whimper escaped her lips when he abruptly straightened; her body felt an immediate chill from his absence.

"You haven't earned another fuck yet," he informed her, any trace of huskiness or arousal suddenly absent from his voice.

Ana's eyes widened. _Earned it? What in the _hell _was he talking about?_


	10. Chapter 10

_a/n: Thank you for the reviews for last chapter! :)_

* * *

It was seven a.m., and Kate probably wasn't even up yet. But that didn't stop her. Though her friend had no idea she and Christian had a history, Ana needed company. Her mind hadn't stopped racing since last night. She'd even tried to distract herself with her new purple friend—to no avail.

She hadn't been able to bring herself to climax. It must have been her nerves! Christian's words were still haunting her. She'd been certain he was going to take her in the alley way; instead he'd hissed those miserable words in her ear.

_You haven't earned another fuck yet._

Ana still wasn't able to wrap her mind around it. How did one _earn _another fuck? Her frustration overtook her, and she banged on Kate's front door with more force than was necessary.

"Oh, thank God!" Kate sighed in relief only moments later when she opened the door and saw Ana standing there with coffee.

Ana gave her the cup and slipped past her. "How are you feeling?" she asked softly.

Kate shut the door behind her friend and then joined her on the couch. "Like I had an entire bottle of wine all by myself last night," she confessed.

Ana lifted her brows as she tucked her feet up underneath her in an effort to get comfortable. "More like a bottle and a _half_. Which comes to about six hundred dollars if I'm not mistaken," she said dryly.

"What?" Kate shrieked.

"I saw Elliot's face when his brother ordered the wine last night," Ana admitted. "He was _floored_. I remembered the brand so I could google it when I got home."

"Oh, God," Kate groaned. "Now I feel horrible for throwing it up."

Ana laughed again. "Yes, well…maybe you should."

Kate sighed. "So…speaking of Elliot's brother…he said Christian has never reacted to anyone the way he reacted to you."

Ana willed herself not to blush. Sweet Lord! How much did Elliot know? "Well, some people just rub each other the wrong way," she muttered.

"Oh, no. Elliot thinks you were rubbing him the right way," Kate informed her.

Ana took a deep breath. "I thought Elliot was convinced that his brother was gay," she said, trying to change the subject.

"Well…he _was_," Kate said. "Until you."

"Wha…what did he say?" Ana wanted to know.

Kate's eyes brightened. "Why? Are you interested?"

"No," Ana lied, contemplating on outing herself to Kate. But this just wasn't the time. Her friend had enough going on right now without Ana's confessions—not to mention she wasn't quite sure she had the nerve yet. "He seems…way out of my league. I mean…_I _can barely scrounge up four hundred dollars to get my car fixed, and _he's _drinking it for dinner."

Kate shrugged. "It just seemed as though Christian went out of his way to make conversation with you, and he never does that. Elliot says he's not a people person," she divulged. "Of course, with his life splattered all over the papers—"

"Wait…what?" Ana asked, dumbstruck. "His life is splattered all over the papers?"

Kate sighed in frustration. "You took the time to google a stupid bottle of wine but you didn't google Christian Grey?"

Ana shook her head no. "Why would I?"

"Grey Enterprises Holdings, Incorporated, Ana," she reminded her friend. "_Grey_. It's all his."

"It is?" Ana asked in surprise.

Kate nodded. "He's a billionaire."

Ana choked on her tea. The man who'd escorted her to the back of the bar and proceeded to take her virginity on an old, rickety, wooden bench was a _billionaire_?

"Ana?"

Ana tried to gather her wits. "I'm so glad I didn't know this last night, or I'd have a made a complete fool of myself!" she said. Of course, maybe she had anyway. She'd all but begged him to fuck her in the alleyway! For God's sake, maybe she _had _begged him; she was pretty sure she'd been panting.

"He's just another guy, Ana. And not a very polite one at that," Kate scoffed. "'I heard you were recently left at the altar?' What in the hell was that about?" she demanded.

"It wasn't a big deal," Ana assured her friend.

"Of course it was! As if he had a personal stake in it," she said angrily. "I'm going to make sure Elliot gives him hell for that one."

Ana had to fight back a grin at the thought of anyone giving Christian Grey hell.

"Oh, what are you wearing to the club tonight?" Kate asked, cutting into her thoughts.

Ana groaned. She'd forgotten all about the deal they'd struck. Of course, the only reason she'd really wanted to go was to see if she'd run into _Grey _again; there was no need for a night out now. If he really wanted to see her—and she was pretty sure he did—he had her number. "We don't have to go out tonight," she said.

"Of course we do!" Kate insisted. "Ana, any time you tell me you're ready to put yourself out there, we're going out!"

"But—"

"Besides, I already told Elliot what time to pick us up," she admitted sheepishly.

Ana sighed. "I'm thinking jeans and a short sleeved button up," she conceded.

* * *

It was like an exact replay of last night's dinner right before her eyes—except that she didn't have Christian or his fingers to distract her, and Kate and Elliot had their tongues shoved down each other's throats. Seriously? Kate must really be into this guy, because she was _never _like this.

Ana's heartbeat sped up when she saw a man from the corner of her eye approaching their table. She immediately bristled in an effort to warn him off, but he was undeterred. "Wanna dance?"

She opened her mouth to say no, but why should she? If there was one thing she'd learned from Christian Grey, it was that there was lots of sex out there to be had! And if it was always so explosive then she wanted to be one of the ones having it, dammit! What was she going to do? Wait for _him _to call? Not a chance in hell. Of course…she didn't intend on sleeping with this guy, but she might as well practice her feminine wiles on him—that was if she had any.

"I'd love to."

* * *

Christian was pacing his apartment like a caged lion. He'd called Ana three times in the past hour, and she had yet to answer. Where in the hell was she at eleven o'clock at night? He had her address now, along with half a mind to go over there and find out what was going on. The rest of his mind, however, had managed to talk him out of it. He had a feeling his harsh words from last night had left a mark on her; _this _might be enough to scare her away.

So instead, he decided to return his brother's call. Elliot picked up on the third ring.

"Hello?" he answered loudly.

"Elliot?" he returned just as loud in an effort to be heard over the club music in the background.

"Hey, Christian. Kate—it's Christian. I'll be right back," he heard his brother's muffled voice say. "And you might wanna go check on Ana. That guys hands look like they're about to slide right into second base—_if_ you know what I mean."

Christian felt his blood pressure rise at his brother's words. _Ana _was there? And she with another man?

"Hey, Christian. What's up?" Elliot asked when the noise level had decreased.

Christian was already stalking down the hallway of his apartment with his keys in his hand and his jacket on his arm. "Where the fuck are you?" he barked.


	11. Chapter 11

_a/n: Thank you for the reviews for last chapter! :)_

* * *

It didn't take him long to find her once he'd arrived—just as Elliot had unintentionally relayed, she was on the dance floor with some punk. But he was at least keeping his hands to himself—lucky bastard. Christian was in the mood to fight—or to fuck. And he had a feeling Anastasia wasn't going to give into him so easily; it wouldn't stop him from trying.

He checked his coat and then found a booth near the back where he'd have a clear view of her. Once settled, his eyes swept along the dance floor and he nearly rolled his eyes at the sight of his brother and Kate. Apparently they weren't listening to the music, or they wouldn't have had their bodies wrapped around one another barely swaying to the music.

He was glad the club wasn't just a quick ride from his place. It had given him time to come to his senses. Of course Anastasia had come out tonight. And after what he'd done to her pride last night, he could hardly blame her. He was the only man she'd been with, and from her perception, he'd rejected her last night.

He would have to assure her that wasn't the case—that he wanted her very much. But he wanted to be able to take his time with her.

* * *

Anastasia lifted her hair off the back of her neck in an effort to cool herself, and then headed for her booth as the man she'd been dancing with made his way to the bar to get them fresh drinks. As she took her seat, she felt a shiver run down her spine. She'd had the oddest feeling that someone had been staring at her throughout the entire last song. But that was ridiculous.

_This was Christian's doing_, she thought with a grimace. He'd put her in a complete state of paranoia last night when he'd told her she hadn't earned another fuck yet. His words had been a reminder of just how inexperienced she was…how ill-suited they were for one another. That detail alone should be enough to suppress her desire for him, but it wasn't. The truth was she wanted him _more _now. That probably had to do with the fact that she'd sat through three courses of foreplay and had never been provided the main dish.

With a heavy sigh, Ana shook herself from her reverie and forced herself to remain focused on the present. Christian Grey wasn't here. This guy—dammit, she'd forgotten his name!—was. Maybe if she spent some time getting to know him, she'd become attracted to him.

And she almost had herself convinced of that—until Christian slid into the booth beside her. "Wha—"

"Ana-_stasia_," he said in greeting.

Ana felt her breath catch as she tried to remain casual while she looked for…what's his name.

"He's not coming back," Christian informed her as he placed her drink in front of her.

She frowned. "Who's not coming back?" she asked, playing dumb.

"The guy you were just dancing with. You know…the one who didn't have the nerve to touch you?" he taunted.

Ana narrowed her gaze. "What did you do, Grey?" she asked, furious with herself for being so thrilled to see him.

"I asked him if he liked his throat," he said simply.

"And?" she asked shrilly.

"He said yes. Well—I think he did." He shrugged. "It's hard to tell what he was saying with my hand wrapped around his neck."

"Grey!"

"It was a gentle squeeze," he assured her.

She gave him a dirty look before reaching for her drink. It was almost to her mouth before she realized it wasn't what she'd wanted. "I asked for a rum and coke," she said heatedly.

"I don't like the taste of rum," he informed her.

"I—" Her mouth snapped shut and she could feel the heat rising in her cheeks. How like him to just assume he would kiss her again! "Don't worry. I wouldn't _dream_ of subjecting you to me again," she said.

"You're mad," he said.

"Of course I'm mad! You _throw_ me into the back of some car and send me home, and then the very next night, you have the nerve to show up here and threaten my dance partner? For God's sake, you couldn't get rid of me _fast_ enough last night!"

"Because if I hadn't thrown you in the back of that car, I was going to fuck you in that alley! Is that what you wanted, Anastasia?" he hissed, his eyes flashing with anger. She couldn't tell if he was furious with her or with himself.

"Yes," she said unwaveringly.

* * *

Her response surprised him. It shouldn't have—she'd let him take her virginity in the back of this bar, for God's sake—but it did.

"_Luckily_ I'm over that," she informed him. "You see…I had a _lot_ of time to think last night, Christian…after you sent me home." She lifted her chin in a show of defiance, her fiery gaze meeting his. His felt his cock twitch; they were the exact shade of blue they'd been the first time he'd taken her. "And I have absolutely no interest in _earning _my way back into your bed. Not when there are so many beds in this city that I could just _fall _into." She shoved him, and he was so surprised by her words that he let her push him out of the booth until he was standing. He watched as she stood in front of him, reached for her jacket, and turned to go.

But he couldn't let her. He grabbed her by the elbow and spun her around until she came crashing against his chest. His arms tightened on her waist, and his voice was low when he spoke. "You want me, Anastasia. You might not _want_ to want me, but you want me," he goaded her. "You want me to taste you…you want me to fuck you…and you want my hand on your ass again. You want all of it. And you want more. I told you I wanted you on top of me, and you haven't stopped thinking about it since, have you, Anastasia?"

* * *

Ana's head was reeling. He was too good with his words; he knew her too well.

But _how_?

They'd spent a single night together and then an entire month apart. Was she _that_ predictable? Or was it because she was exactly like every other woman he'd been with? Her hands lifted to his chest, and she meant to push him away; instead her fingers clutched at his shirt. She swallowed past the lump in her throat—a mixture of desire and fear shot through her. "I…I have to go," she said weakly, making no attempt to move.

"I'm not stopping you, Anastasia," he said as his arms released her.

"I know," she whispered.

It was a moment before he spoke again. "You're still here," he pointed out, his voice gruff.

"Yes," she breathed.


	12. Chapter 12

_a/n: First of all, I just want to apologize for the delay in getting this chapter posted. My cousin got married last night, and there was so much preparation that needed to be done this week. It was all hands on-deck! We are now back on our regularly scheduled postings...once during the week, and once on the weekend for this one._

_Also, for those of you following Fifty Shades of Redemption, I will be posting the third chapter tomorrow._

_Thank you all so much for the reviews for last chapter. I hope you enjoy this one, and I apologize again for the delay!_

* * *

Christian paused for a moment before speaking again. "Ana?" he prompted.

"I have to go," she repeated as her fingers tightened on his shirt.

"Yes. I believe you said that once," he reminded her huskily.

Her blue eyes were a blend of confusion and desire; the rise and fall of her chest caught his attention as she struggled to breathe.

"You can't get enough of me," he teased with a smirk.

When her eyes flared with anger, Christian suppressed a chuckle.

"Us," he amended. "You can't get enough of _us_."

"You are such an arrogant—"

"Hey!"

The both started at Elliot's boisterous greeting. There were a handful of moments growing up that Christian had wanted to punch his brother (only once had he given in,) but none more so than now. "Elliot," he ground out.

"What are you doing here?" Elliot asked as he smacked him on the back. "I thought you had an all-important, can't-miss meeting in the morning."

"It was cancelled," he answered through clenched teeth; the triumphant grin Elliot was sporting hadn't escaped his attention, and Christian couldn't help but wonder if he'd been set up.

"Ana?" Kate said in bewilderment. "Are…you…aware…that you're _clinging_ to Elliot's brother's shirt?"

Christian turned to Kate and flashed a heartfelt grin. "She really didn't have a choice," he admitted sheepishly. "She tripped over…well, I'm not sure what." He turned to Ana and covered her hands with his and pried her fists open. "Your own feet?"

She nodded dumbly as her hands dropped to her sides.

"You must have been the only two in the place who didn't see it," he lied smoothly.

"Imagine that," Elliot returned caustically, his eyes sparkling with amusement.

Christian refused to rise to the bait.

* * *

Ana was grateful that Christian was able to keep a clear head; otherwise she probably would have had to come clean with Kate. That was something she wasn't ready to do yet. _She_ still hadn't wrapped her head around the fact that her one night stand had waltzed back into her life.

Of course, his ability to think on his feet meant that she wasn't having the same effect on him that he was having on her. She wasn't sure she liked that. Shouldn't her presence knock him off his game at least a little bit?

"Should we sit?" Kate suggested as she made her way to the booth and moved as close to the wall as she possibly could.

Before Elliot could even move, Ana darted in front of him and practically dove into the spot next to Kate. When he gave her a confused look, she felt her cheeks pinken. But she wouldn't budge. Ana needed her head to be as clear as Christian's was, and having his hands in her pants was sure to hinder that. Sure, she might have been wearing jeans, but she had a feeling a simple button and zipper wasn't about to stop Christian Grey.

"Does anyone else need a drink?" Elliot offered.

"Yes," Ana replied quickly. "Rum and coke, please." She turned to Christian and lifted her brows at him as if she dared him to object. The bastard was holding back a smirk.

"Bottled water," he told his brother. But his eyes never left hers.

* * *

Elliot, as it turned out, was quite the conversationalist when he wasn't glued to Kate's side. It had been question after question in an effort to get to know his new girlfriend's best friend, and it hadn't been easy trying to sidestep them. Ana was exhausted.

She didn't want to reveal _too_ much about herself in front of Christian. Not yet, anyway. It wasn't clear whether he simply saw her as a one night stand—she certainly hadn't proved to be much of a challenge in the alley—or a bit more. She held back a yawn as she looked at the time.

No. It was better to keep him guessing…at least a little bit.

"Why do you keep checking your watch?" Christian practically barked.

Ana looked up, surprised by his tone. "My ride should have been here a little while ago," she informed him. "I'm just hoping everything is OK."

"It is," Kate cut in sharply; Ana saw her throw Christian a dirty look. "There's José now."

Ana looked up to see him approaching the table. "Hey," she said in greeting once he was close enough to hear her. Relief flooded through her entire body at the sight of him.

"Hey," he returned, grinning as he held his hand out to her. "You left this at my place."

* * *

Christian scowled as the young man passed Ana her cell phone. He didn't like the way this 'José' was looking at her. She wasn't a meal, for God's sake. The boy should have a bit more respect.

Christian barely spared a nod as introductions were made; he felt his blood pressure climb when Ana rose from the booth and left with the bastard.

* * *

The elevator doors slid open, and Ana stepped off, fumbling through her purse for her keys. When she finally found them, she pulled them out and lifted her head...and froze.

She watched as Christian, who'd been crouched down outside of her door, came to his full height.

"What are you doing here?" she breathed.

"I wanted to make sure you made it home all right," he answered.

Ana tried to remain casual as she continued to her front door. "Of course I did. José brought me home."

"And he couldn't even be bothered to walk you up?" he asked as he stepped in front of her door.

"And what if I _had _invited him up?" Ana goaded. "What would you have done then?"

She swallowed past the lump in her throat as Christian lifted his hand, gently pushing her hair back over her shoulder and resting his palm on the side of her neck in a possessive gesture. "I would have asked him if had knew what it was like to fuck you," he answered in a low voice.

Stunned, Ana gasped.

"I would have asked if he knew what it was like to wrap his hands around your hips and bury himself inside of you. Does he know how tight you are, Ana? Does he know how good it feels to explode inside of you?"

Ana laughed in disbelief. "You tell me I have to _earn _my way back into your bed—which by the way, I have _no_ idea how to do—"

"You're doing better than you think," he informed her wryly.

"And _then_ when I don't hop right to it, you start _stalking _me?" she continued accusingly.

"I'm not stalking you," he said firmly. "I'm pursuing you."

"Is there even a difference?" she shot back.

"Beats the hell out of me," he answered as he stepped forward, his hand lifting to the back of her head as his fingers tangled in her hair. He gave her locks a soft yank, pulling her head back until their eyes met.

His lips came crashing down onto hers, and he ran his tongue forcefully over the seam of her lips. Ana's mouth parted instantly and she sucked his tongue inside. An urgent groan made its way up her throat as she lifted her hands to his chest; her fingers twisted into the fabric of his shirt. Why did he have to taste so damn good?

His tongue stroked hers roughly as his hands fell to her hips; after a gentle nudge, she turned so her back was against the wall. He tightened his grip on her and lifted her feet off the floor, thrusting his knee between her thighs. Her fist squeezed his shirt in an effort to keep herself steady, and Ana began to rock her hips gently back and forth over his thigh searching for some sort of release. Her panties were instantly saturated, and Christian grunted as he pulled away.

"Fuck, Ana," he growled.

Her breathing hitched as she looked up at him; his eyes were almost black. Trapped between Christian and the wall, she felt powerless with her feet dangling in the air. She swayed her body to the side in an effort to reach the floor, but his hands seized her hips once more.

"If you don't stop, I'm gonna have to fuck you right here," he warned.

"Promises, promises," Ana taunted breathlessly.

"Oh, Ana," Christian said as he lowered his forehead until it was resting against hers. "Are you going to invite me in?"


	13. Chapter 13

_a/n: Here we go, gals! Lucky 13! I can't believe this story is 13 chapters already, but it's so much fun writing it! Thank you so much for all of the reviews for last chapter! I hope you enjoy this one!_

* * *

Ana's heart raced at his question. Her body screamed at her to invite him in, but her pride wouldn't let her. "You haven't _earned _your way into my apartment," she responded harshly.

"Fair enough," Christian replied with a casual shrug as he reached for the button at her waist.

Ana inhaled sharply; her entire body thrummed with anticipation. "What are you doing?" she breathed.

"I told you I was going to fuck you, Ana," he reminded her as he gradually lowered her zipper. "Right here if I have to."

"Grey—"

"And I'll use my fingers to do it," he said tersely as he reached between her legs.

"You can't _do_ this here," she insisted, grabbing his wrist. But he was too strong for her; she couldn't stop him. Her back arched as he plunged two fingers inside of her. "Ooooooooooookay, you can," she hissed, nodding jerkily. She hated herself for giving into him so quickly, but now that she had, there was no way to stop. She wanted him too much. She _always _seemed to want him too much! Her back slid up and down the wall as she rode his finger thrusts, and she groaned softly.

"That fuckin' groan is music to my ears," Christian said huskily as he leaned forward and took her bottom lip between his teeth. She gasped when he tugged forcefully; there was flash of heat between her thighs and she felt Christian's fingers pick up speed with the added dampness. "Mmmm," he moaned appreciatively as his fingers suddenly left her; she whimpered in protest. Her eyes widened at the sight of his fingers—just like last night in the restaurant, they were glimmering with the proof of her arousal.

He shoved them inside of his mouth, sucking hard. "You taste so good, Ana," he growled.

She stood there for a moment, dumbfounded, before she was finally able to speak. "Th—thank you," she uttered breathlessly, unable to think of anything else to say. She couldn't help but wonder what he thought she tasted like.

"Are you sure you don't want to fuck me tonight?" he asked as his hands skimmed down her sides of her shirt and settled on her waist.

"I…I'm not going to," she persisted instead of answering his question. Of course she wanted to sleep with him tonight! And tomorrow night, for God's sake! But she wasn't about to let herself fall into bed with him again. Not right now, anyway. Let him to want _her _for a change.

"But you want to," he whispered huskily as his mouth took hers.

Her fingers tangled in her hair as his lips locked on hers and his tongue assaulted hers. She lifted a leg and hooked her heel behind his knee as she rubbed against him.

She pulled away when he chuckled and glared up at him. "Is something funny?" she asked heatedly.

"You don't _act _like someone who doesn't want to fuck me," he taunted with a satisfied glint in his eyes.

Her gaze narrowed as she planted her hands on his chest and gave him a solid shove, then turned around and bent over to pick her keys up. She couldn't even remember dropping them.

Christian gripped her hips from behind and she immediately straightened. He pushed her hair away from her neck and ran the tip of his nose over the soft skin. "Did I make you mad?" he asked huskily.

"No," she snapped.

"Ana—"

"You should go," she interrupted.

"That's funny," he said in amusement. "I don't remember coming."

Ana's jaw dropped as she spun in his arms and then took a step back. "Everything is a game to you, isn't it?" she demanded, not bothering to wait for an answer. "I'm probably just some big joke to you. You probably wouldn't even _want_ me if I'd been in your bed that morning. Am I right?"

"I don't know," Christian answered honestly.

Ana laughed, but the sound that resonated in the hallway was more hysterical than amused. "_I_ do," she informed him. "And if I let you take me to bed tonight, I'd probably never see you again. Well, I'm not going to let you."

"Because you want to see me again," he declared triumphantly.

"No," she said in surprise. Well…_yes_. But he didn't need to know that. How in the _hell _did he know her so well?

"Then why?" he pressed.

When she couldn't formulate an answer, he leaned forward and placed a hand on the wall next to her head, trapping her once again between his body and her apartment door. His breath was warm on her cheek, and she shivered. "It wouldn't matter if I took you to bed tonight, tomorrow night, and the night after that, Ana-_stasia_," he said in a low voice as he ran his fingertip down her cheek. "I'd be back for more."

Her breathing hastened as he pulled away from her and straightened his jacket. "Good night, Ana," he said as he turned on his heel and strode to the elevator.

It took her a few tries before she finally got her key in the lock and stumbled into her apartment, taking care to lock the door behind her. She made her way to the couch and plopped down; her breaths were still coming in fitful pants. She had no idea where the strength to turn Christian away had come from; every part of her craved him.

And though she was convinced she'd done the right thing, she knew she'd be kicking herself in the ass come morning.

* * *

Christian wasn't used to losing control the way he did when he was around Ana, and he certainly wasn't used to asking for permission to accompany a woman to bed. _He _was usually the one being chased, not the other way around.

And he _sure _as hell wasn't used to walking away hard as a fucking rock—two nights in a row now. Sure, maybe last night had been his fault, but tonight was all on Ana. Until he'd spied her on the dance floor with another man tonight, _he'd_ held all the cards in this little tryst they were having. But in that one moment, she'd unknowingly pilfered any shred of control he had. Never before had he experienced the jealousy that had consumed him tonight, and he didn't like it.

He needed to find _some_ way to gain the upper hand again…and he had a feeling the only way to do that was to get in her back into bed.

And he knew damn well he had his work cut out for him.


	14. Chapter 14

_a/n: Just a little more teasing before we get to the good stuff…I promise! ;)_

_Thank you so much for the reviews for last chapter!_

* * *

It had been an entire week, and Ana hadn't heard from Christian. That would have been fine normally, but since she wasn't working, she had entirely too much time on her hands. And she'd done nothing but think of him—that was dangerous, as all thoughts regarding him turned relentlessly to the bedroom and that made it hard for her to remember why she was supposed to resist him.

She dragged herself out of bed and made her way to the kitchen where she turned the burner on the stove on and set her teapot on it. Grabbing a clean mug from the strainer, she dropped her tea bag in and waited until the kettle began to whistle. After preparing her tea, she made her way into the living room and sat down on the couch, taking stock of all she had to do today.

Considering she'd done all she could to keep herself busy throughout the week, the list only included a few items. She'd check websites to see if she could submit her resume to more companies—though she'd found out they rarely posted new jobs on the weekends—and maybe do some bra and panty shopping. Clearly she was going to have to get her lingerie assortment up to par. For God's sake, if Christian had bothered to pull her pants down that night, he'd have found another pair of flesh colored panties; even _she_ knew that wasn't sexy!

She was in the middle of a yawn when the knock at the door came. A quick glance at the clock told her it was eight-thirty, and that meant it could only be one person. The peephole confirmed her suspicions, and she opened the door to Kate standing there.

"Good morning," her friend said cheerfully.

"Oh, is it?" Ana mumbled.

Kate giggled as she walked inside. "What's the matter with you?" she asked.

Ana sighed as she flopped back down onto the couch. "Well, let's see…no one has called me for an interview yet, my bank account is down to almost nothing, and I think I'm addicted to my vibrator," she announced.

Kate burst into laughter. "The big one or the little one?"

"Ummm…I like to alternate," Ana admitted.

Kate's mirth had her wiping tears from the corners of her eyes. "Oh, Ana," she said with a sigh. "I've come to rescue you just in time, it seems."

"Yes, and I thank you very much!" Ana assured her friend. "Now _please _tell me you have no plans tonight and are dying for me to ask you for a girls night. I'll bring the chick flick and ice cream," she coaxed.

"Sorry," Kate said sincerely. "But I have a date with Elliot. It seems that his brother has noticed how serious we are and has decided he needs to get to know me better."

"Christian is going to be there?" Ana asked in surprise.

Kate nodded. "Yes…though I didn't realize you two were on a first name basis."

Ana shrugged. "Should I call him Mr. Grey?" she asked with forced amusement.

"I guess not," Kate conceded. "So…we're doubling. Us and…whoever Christian brings along. I'm so curious to see what his type is."

"He's bringing a date?" Ana asked, trying to sound casual. She was seething inside; was this a part of his game, or was he really seeing someone? He knew how close she and Kate were. Obviously Kate was going to give her a play by play of the evening. Had he been counting on that?

"Yes," Kate said with a teasing glint in her eye. "And I can't wait to see if he brings a man or a woman."

Ana rolled her eyes. "I really don't think he's gay," she insisted. "It's going to be a woman."

"I'll find out tonight," Kate said in a sing-song voice. "Too bad you didn't have anyone to bring. We could make it a triple date."

"Oh, I could bring José!" Ana exclaimed, latching onto her friend's invitation.

"You could," Kate agreed. "But…don't you think that'd be leading him on?"

"I'll make sure he knows it's a friendly date," Ana promised.

Kate nodded. "Sounds like a plan."

* * *

Kate had stopped by to ask Ana to go shopping with her, which had worked out well. It had given Ana the opportunity to build her lingerie collection just as she wanted, and Kate had helped her mixing and matching. Not that she couldn't mix and match, but Kate was quite the connoisseur when it came to what men liked.

As she got ready for the night, she refused to admit that she was 'crashing' Christian's date. Instead, she leaned forward and admired her breasts in the mirror. This bra really _was _a miracle. She actually looked like she had cleavage…and that it was ready to spill over at any given moment! The hot rollers she'd put in her hair earlier had given it the perfect amount of curl, and the tips of her locks stopped just above her breasts, drawing even more attention to them.

She narrowed her gaze and wondered…yes, she was going to try! She undid the third button on her white button up shirt and nearly squealed in delight. To her surprise, it didn't look slutty, but…she _did_ look sexy. She'd never looked sexy before; she kind of liked it.

José's knock at the door came just in time, and Ana gave her lips a quick swipe of gloss before answering.

* * *

It was killing him not seeing Ana; he damn well should have been between her thighs by now...fucking her until she was screaming his name. But if she wanted to play games, Christian Grey could play games. He'd set tonight up because he knew Kate would relay every bit of information about the evening…that Ana would do her best to pump her friend for each detail without giving anything away. And there _were _going to be lots of details…he'd make sure of that.

"So…" Kate started as she took a sip of her wine. "Christian tells us that you're into fashion."

"Yes," the blonde bimbo said. "I actually—"

"Is that Ana?" Elliot interrupted as he craned his neck to the left. Christian's mind flew into overdrive at the mere mention of her name.

"Oh," Kate said absently. "I forgot to tell you. I invited Ana and her date tonight." She looked around the table. "I hope that's OK."

"Of course it is," Elliot said exuberantly. "The more the merrier!"

"I…oh..._wow_," Kate said in astonishment.

And within seconds, Christian knew what had prompted the shocked expression on her face. When Ana and her date stopped at the table, Christian's dick jerked at the sight of her.

Holy. Fucking. Hell.

It would be a miracle if he was able to stand up and walk out of here at the end of this meal.


	15. Chapter 15

_a/n: Thank you all so much for the reviews for last chapter! :)_

* * *

"Ana!" Elliot said appreciatively as he stood. "I do think a little 'hubba hubba' is in order!" His comment elicited a giggle from Kate, and Christian tried to curb his temper—not to mention his lust.

Ana's brown hair cascaded down her shoulders in waves, stopping just above her where he knew damn well her nipples were. Her white button up wasn't as 'buttoned-up' as it should have been, and her damn skirt would've been showing way too much had she not been recently waxed. It was anyway! He could see the curve of her ass, for God's sake; it was as if the denim had molded itself to her body.

"OK," Kate said as she pointed at Ana. "I was in your closet earlier, and neither of those items was there. Hey, José," she commented distractedly.

"Hey," he returned.

"I went back to the mall after you left," Ana told her friend.

"And from the looks of things you didn't just go to the panty department this time!" Kate said with a grin.

Ana's cheeks blushed the most delicious shade of pink, and Christian's cock throbbed at the thought of her in the store surrounded by all that lace and silk. What in the fuck was she wearing beneath that skimpy skirt, anyway?

"I saw this in a window display earlier this morning and decided to go back for it," she admitted.

"I'm glad you did," Kate informed her friend. "I can't wait to borrow it!"

Christian frowned. The thought of Kate in the outfit didn't have quite the same impact as seeing Ana in it did, but neither did it diminish the ache below his zipper. The damage was done; Ana standing before him in that ensemble with her red 'bang me' lipstick and darkened eyelashes had all but rendered him unable to stand. The thought of the trail that lipstick would leave on his dick was enticing, and he shifted his position in an effort to ease the throbbing; it didn't work. "Ana," he said in greeting, and then "José," through gritted teeth. "This is my friend, Beverly."

"It's nice to meet you, Beverly," Ana returned with a genuine smile on her face. Did she really not care that he was with another woman? Was this all for nothing?

"You, too," his 'date' returned.

The hostess appeared with two chairs, and Elliot and Kate moved their chairs closer to him so Ana and José could place theirs between Kate and Beverly's. Suddenly his date seemed to be a real pain in the ass. The entire situation, in fact, was a pain in his dick.

Though he knew Ana and José were merely friends, he was still seething at the sight of them together.

* * *

Ana sat down in her chair and placed her small purse on the table beside the plate. She was pulling her chair closer to the table when the waitress appeared. "Can I get you two something to drink?" she asked with a smile.

"Rum and coke," Christian barked, then turned to José with a challenging glare in his eyes. "And for _you_?" he asked.

Ana had to purse her lips to hide her smirk. He remembered her drink. And not only that, but he was irate that she'd shown up at dinner. _Why_? she wondered. Did he have bigger plans with his date than she'd thought? Was this _not_ merely a set up to make her jealous?

Of course it was! She'd known from the second Kate had told her she and Elliot were doubling with Christian and a date that that's what this was! And she'd known that she was going to have to do something very _un_-Ana to grab his attention.

That's what _this _was all about. And if the fire in Christian's eyes was anything to go on, she was doing a bang up job.

* * *

"You left your vibrator on."

It took a moment for the words to register, and Ana's chip froze halfway to her mouth as her gaze met Christian's. "Excuse me?" she asked. She could feel the heat rising to her face. How in the hell did _he_ know about her vibrator?

He used his chin to motion to her purse. "Your bag is vibrating," he informed her.

"Oh." Ana couldn't help but think that her voice came out more relieved sounding than it should have. "Thank you." She reached into her purse and pulled out her phone, glancing quickly at the caller ID. "Excuse me," she said as she stood. "This is from a potential employer."

* * *

Ana grinned as she hung up the phone. The call had been from the company she'd been most interested in, and they'd asked her to interview first thing Monday morning. She'd have to brush up on her interview skills when she got home! She certainly didn't want to blow her chances of landing the job.

She smoothed her skirt as she headed back into the dining room, but before she could make it, she gasped in surprise as a hand clamped on her elbow and hauled her into the coat room.

"Grey!" she exclaimed breathlessly.

"You've certainly been meticulous in your seduction tonight, Ana," he growled in her ear as he pulled her to the back corner of the room.

"I'm not trying to seduce you," she lied.

He grabbed two coats and thrust them apart, propelling her behind them. He followed, then hastily pulled the coats back into position. "Like hell you're not," he argued as he turned to her. Even in the dim light, she could see the desire in his eyes. He grabbed her skirt and shoved it up to her waist, then took a moment to study her hot pink lace panties.

He lifted his eyes to hers and smirked. "Tell me you weren't thinking about me when you bought these, Anastasia," he said in a low voice as he reached inside the waistband and tugged gently.

"I…I can't do that," she whispered weakly.

Christian gave the lace a solid yank; the sound of tearing fabric had Ana wincing. Twenty-four dollars. Gone. She watched helplessly as he rammed her panties inside his pocket.

"Taste me, Ana," he said as he lowered his head to hers. Her mouth parted in anticipation, and his tongue slipped inside to give hers a single caress. She groaned at she did as he commanded. His lips never closed around hers, and he pulled away too quickly. Ana whimpered in disappointment.

"Remember that, Ana, when you sit down next to _him_," Christian bit out as he tangled his hand in her hair. "Tell me you're not sick of this cat and mouse game, Anastasia," he whispered huskily as he leaned down and ran his tongue over her collar bone; she instantly shuddered. "Tell me you're not ready for me _right_ now."

"Christian—"

"Tell me you're not dripping for me," he ordered, as his fingers eased inside of her bra to torment her.

When she didn't speak, he lifted his eyes to hers. "Tell me to stop, Anastasia."

She wanted to; she knew she should. For God's sake, he was here with another woman! It didn't matter that it was a sham. In her mind, she heard the same word over and over: resist. But she couldn't. She was tired of resisting him. She was tired of sending him away, knowing the things he could do to her…the way he could make her feel.

Her breath caught as she inhaled sharply, and her eyes locked on his. Her teeth sunk into her lower lip as she shook her head back and forth.

It was the answer he'd been waiting for, and Christian grabbed her elbow and spun her around. Ana's arms flew out in front of her as she braced her palms against the wall. She took one step to the side, effectively parting her thighs for him.

And after he'd secured his hands on her waist, Christian thrust inside of her with a single stroke.


	16. Chapter 16

_a/n: Thank you all so much for the reviews for last chapter!_

* * *

As Christian thrust into her, all Ana could think was that it was a good thing he'd grabbed her hips. He'd taken her with such force, her feet surely would have left the floor otherwise. She gasped when he'd filled her, wiggling back and forth against his hips.

"Sssh," he cautioned as his hands fell to her ass and skimmed over her soft skin.

"I can't! I—" Ana reached to the side and tugged at the first piece of fabric she found. She used the sleeve of a cream colored pea coat to cover her mouth and squeezed her eyes shut as Christian pulled his hips back and thrust into her again. She whimpered helplessly, and the fingers of her other hand curled against the wall.

She let her hips descend until their bodies slapped together, then swung her lower body back and forth again.

"Fuck, Ana," Christian bit out. "I forgot how tight you are."

She clamped her body around his as if to remind him just _how_ tight she was, and his fingers clutched her ass in response. "You're not playing nice, Ms. Steele," he whispered against her ear.

His warm breath sent a shiver down her spine and she let the fabric drop from her mouth. She laughed throatily. "I'm letting you fuck me in a coat room, Grey. I think that'd pretty damn…" She grunted as she rolled her hips against his. "_Nice_ of me."

Christian groaned as he drove into her, his strokes were deep and hard, and her breath hitched in ecstasy. "Do you feel that, Ana?" he asked gruffly. "Do you feel how fucking perfect I fit inside of you? It's like your body was made for my pleasure."

"Yes," she breathed as she reached behind them and grabbed his ass. She pulled him forward, urging him to quicken his pace. "They're waiting," she reminded him in a whisper. "Hurry."

He was quick to comply; he accelerated his pace, and Ana dropped her hips to meet him as he plunged into her.

"It's a _red _fleece!"

They froze as a woman's shrill voice resonated through the coat room. Ana's head fell back against his shoulder, and one of his hands splayed protectively over her throat as he picked his pace back up. Her body squirmed against his.

"Don't scream," he whispered lowly.

When she whimpered, his hand clamped over her mouth, but he didn't stop. Her body writhed as her teeth sunk into her lower lip as she fought back a screech.

"Oh, here it is," the woman finally said. Her footsteps became faint as she left the room, and Christian pulled his hand away from her mouth.

"I want to face you," she whispered breathlessly.

"There's no time," Christian said as he plunged inside of her. When he reached around and grazed his fingertips over her clit, her body immediately went taut.

"Oh," she moaned softly.

"Come on, Ana," Christian coached softly. "Come for me, baby."

Once again, she was powerless to resist him; his words sent her spiraling over the edge as his fingers flicked back and forth over the throbbing flesh between her legs.

"Oh," she groaned again. "_Oooooooooooooh!_"

"Ana," Christian grunted. "Are you—"

Apparently he didn't have time to finish the question. He pulled out just in time, and Ana felt the heat against her inner thighs as his release surged against her. She gasped as the warm liquid slid down her legs.

"Oh, my God," she whispered as her body began to tremble.

The reality of what she'd just done slammed into her. Not only had she had sex with Christian while he was allegedly on a date with another woman, but she'd done it without protection! She'd gotten so caught up in the moment, she hadn't stopped to consider getting pregnant or keeping herself safe with a man whose sexual history she knew nothing about!

The sound of Christian's zipper assaulted her ears as she stood there struggling to catch her breath. Fully dressed once again, he slowly turned her around and knelt before her, pulling her panties from his pocket. He swiped the rough lace over her skin to soak up the evidence of what they'd just done.

"You should wash up," he said softly as he looked up at her, pocketing the lace once again. He reached for her skirt and pulled it back down over her thighs, then let his hands skim down the silky skin of her legs until he reached her ankles. He gave them a light squeeze. "Ana?"

All she could do was nod dumbly.

* * *

By the time she made it back to the table, Christian was, of course, already there. She'd taken great care in the bathroom to make sure she'd completely cleaned herself; she didn't want anything from their little 'session' remaining on her body.

For the first time in her life, Ana felt like a slut. Even after their tryst in the bar and the night they'd spent at the hotel she hadn't felt like this. At least then he'd been with no one but _her_. The thought that he was on a date with another woman made her physically ill.

This night had started as a way to tease him, to show him what he was missing. Instead, all she'd ended up doing was showing him how easy she was.

"That was a long phone call," Kate commented as she took a bite of her baked potato.

Ana was surprised their meals had arrived already; she'd been gone longer than she'd thought. "They had a lot of questions for me," she answered in a small voice.

"Did they ask you to come in for an interview?" Kate pressed.

Ana nodded as she picked up her fork. "Yes," she answered, her stomach turning as she speared a green bean and brought it to her lips. "Monday morning."

"Ana!" Kate said excitedly. "That's great!"

She tried to force a smile. "Yes," she agreed.

Kate gave her a puzzled look, then returned to her own meal, apparently deciding not to press her friend for more details.

* * *

Conversation lagged a bit throughout the rest of the evening, and Ana could feel Christian's questioning stare on her more than once throughout the meal. But she refused to meet his gaze.

When dinner was over and everyone had declined dessert, the group made their way to the coat room. Ana took a deep breath as she walked inside to get her jacket. Her cheeks burned as the scent of her encounter with Christian teased her nostrils. She knew it was all in her head, but it didn't stop the heat from rising to her cheeks.

She watched in dismay Christian's date walked to the back corner and pulled the cream colored pea coat off the hanger; her stomach started churning.

She needed air.


	17. Chapter 17

_a/n: Thank you for the reviews for last chapter! I hope you like this one._

* * *

Ana had barely left his thoughts since she'd fled the restaurant Saturday night; he hadn't been able to make a single business decision. In his mind, all he could picture was her dashing up the street…and away from him. It had been freezing, and she hadn't even taken the time to put her coat on.

He'd somehow managed to convince himself he'd lost her, which he found quite comical because she'd never been his to begin with.

Maybe she needed some time to think about what they'd done. This was brand new to her, after all—having a physical relationship. It was possible she was having difficulty separating her emotions from her sexual desires. In his experience, losing one's virginity was a bigger deal to a woman than it was to a man. Maybe she hadn't come to grips with _that _yet.

So he'd vowed to give her one week to come to terms with what they'd done.

He made it all of three days.

* * *

"I'm coming!" Ana yelled as she leaned her Swiffer against the door frame in her kitchen. She gathered her hair at the nape of her neck on her way to the front door and used her teeth to pull the elastic off her wrist. She tightened the band around her hair before flinging the solid oak open.

Resisting the urge to roll her eyes, Ana crossed her arms over her chest. "What are you doing here?" she asked, her voice not as indifferent as she'd have liked.

"I'm here to see you," Christian answered gently.

Ana thought she was over their little têtê-a-têtê, but to her surprise, she felt the anger rise up again. Why did he have to be so damn good looking? He was standing there in a long, dark trench coat, for God's sake, and he looked sexy as hell. That only fueled her ire, as it was his sexiness that always seemed to get her into trouble.

"You've seen me," she grumbled.

He arched a brow as he studied her. "I see you've decided to take the mature approach," he said dryly.

"What do you want, Grey?" she asked.

"I'd like to come in," he returned.

With a sigh, she took a step backward and opened the door enough to allow him inside. He pulled his coat off down over his shoulders as he walked through, then laid it carefully over the back of her couch.

She closed the door and turned around so they were facing. It was quiet for a bit before either of them spoke.

"You were angry when you left the other night," Christian started.

"Yes," Ana agreed. "At myself, not you."

"Can I ask why?" he pressed.

She shrugged as if it was obvious. "Because I'm a slut," she answered.

"I'd hardly call you a slut, Ana," he argued. "You've only been with one man."

"You didn't finish your sentence, Grey," she informed him as her fury rose. "I've only been with one man…who I hardly know!"

"Ana—"

"Look, I'm sorry you wasted a trip here—"

"Dammit, Ana," Christian said as he stalked over to her. "Talk to me."

"Talk to you?" she asked in a shrill voice. "Since when have you ever wanted to _talk_ to me?"

"Since now," he shot back.

Ana was unable to hold back a hysterical laugh. "Trust me, Grey. You don't want to hear what I have to say."

* * *

He should have waited a week…that was all he could think. She was clearly still mad at him—which he could handle—but she was even more furious with herself. That was a lot harder for him to swallow. Was she really that distraught over sleeping with him?

"Try me," he insisted, though it was against his better judgment.

"Oh, I've tried you," Ana reminded him. "And look at where it's gotten me! I'm apparently so _cheap _that I'll stoop to a coat closet just to have you…"

"Fuck you?" Christian finished when her voice trailed off.

"Yes," she said, her cheeks tinged with pink.

Christian nodded as he put his hands in his pockets. It was the only thing keeping him from reaching for her; he wanted to shake some sense into her! Did she not realize this was _his _fault? That he'd known how willing she was since that night in the alley? That he'd been _waiting_—albeit impatiently—for just the right moment to get back into her bed? Hell—he hadn't even had the fortitude for _that! _He'd taken her in a damn coat closet!

It was fucking with his ego how he could barely resist her. When his date had grabbed her coat at the restaurant, he'd immediately recognized it as the one Ana had used to stifle her moans. Funny how he hadn't noticed it before…but when Ana was somehow linked to it, he'd been able to distinguish it straightaway.

"You didn't _stoop_, Ana," he informed her. He wouldn't let her take the blame for this. "I seduced you."

"Seduced me?" Ana asked incredulously. "Are you kidding me? I was practically begging for it!"

"Maybe," Christian conceded. "But I could have stopped. I _should_ have stopped."

"That's the point, Grey. I didn't _want_ you to stop!" she told him.

"I should have anyway," he persisted. "You deserve better than a coat closet, Anastasia. You deserve better than me coming all over your legs like a fucking fifteen year old boy!"

The red on her cheeks darkened at his admission. "Then why _did _you?" she asked in a small voice.

"Because I _had _to!" he said; his own anger was escalating now and he pulled a hand out of his pocket and ran it across his face. "There was nothing I wanted more than to come inside of you, but I had no idea if you were on the pill or not. And I didn't want to get you pregnant."

Ana swallowed past the lump of anxiety in her throat. "I wasn't," she said softly. "I mean…I'm _not_. But…I just…stopped, so I shouldn't be ovulating."

Christian nodded. "Good." He appreciated her candor. She could have kept him wondering, but she hadn't.

"Christian…I…there's something I need to know. How often do you…?" Her voice trailed off for a moment, but he saw the resolve in her face as she straightened. "How often do you have unprotected sex?" she asked.

"Never," he answered without missing a beat.

"Christian—"

"I swear to God, Ana," he said firmly. "You're the first." He didn't realize how significant that bit of information was until he'd said the words aloud.

She nodded uncertainly before looking away.

"Anastasia," he said. "Maybe we can start over."

She bit her lower lip as she shook her head. "I don't think that's possible."

"Sure it is—"

"No," Ana interrupted. "It's not. I had a job interview yesterday, and they offered me the position."

Christian's brows drew together in confusion. What did her being employed have to do with them seeing each other?

"It's in Chicago."


	18. Chapter 18

_a/n: As always, thank you guys so much for the reviews for last chapter! I try to respond to everyone, but some of you have your PM feature turned off and some of you leave anonymously, so I'm thanking you here!_

_I hope you enjoy this chapter._

* * *

"Chicago?" Christian repeated, stunned.

"Yes," Ana confirmed.

"I didn't know you were looking for a job in Chicago."

"I wasn't. But the company I met with thought I was overqualified for the position they were interviewing me for. They asked if I'd be willing to relocate."

"And you just said yes? Have you even thought this through?" Christian pressed.

Ana shrugged indifferently. "What is there to think through, Grey? They're offering me a job, and I need one."

"Have you signed a contract yet?"

"No," she answered. "I'm going in tomorrow afternoon to do that. They're paying me for my moving expenses, and the check won't be ready until then."

"Ana—you…why are you so quick to leave your life here in Seattle?" he asked.

"I don't really _have _a life here in Seattle anymore. I'm not attending college here; I'm not engaged. My family doesn't live here," she pointed out. "There's nothing holding me here."

"What about Kate?" he asked, trying to hide the desperation in his voice.

Ana smiled softly. "Kate will be fine," she assured him. "She has Elliot now and—"

"It's not like they've been together for months, Ana," Christian reminded her. "It could fall apart tomorrow, and then where would she be?"

"Wha—Kate knows that it doesn't matter where I live. I'm there for her whenever she needs me," Ana said decisively.

"What about us?" Christian asked. "You can just walk away when so many things are unresolved with us?"

Ana laughed. "What do you mean 'us?'" she asked. "Luckily we were smart enough not to get emotionally involved. I think it'll be easy for both of 'us' to move on."

The onslaught of anger he felt at the idea of her being able to leave him so easily—again—surprised him. "So you can hop into my bed one night, on a plane to Hawaii the next day, and then into my bed _again, _and on a plane to Chicago to leave forever? I'm glad it's so effortless for you, Anastasia," he said crossly.

The glare she gave him only fueled his ire. "Are you saying that if I go to Chicago I'll be breaking your heart?" she asked caustically.

"No," he informed her. "I'm saying that if you go to Chicago, then it will only be because you're running away from me."

"That is _some _ego you have there!" she shot back. "Newsflash, Grey. I'm not running from anything. I'm running _to_ something. This is an amazing opportunity for me and—"

"And you're still pissed that you feel like a slut," he interrupted harshly.

* * *

Whatever she was about to say flew from her head, and Ana resisted the urge to march over to him and slap him across the face. "As a matter of fact, I _am _still pissed about that, but I'll get over it."

"Ana…" His heavy sigh took her by surprise. "I didn't mean to make you feel that way. Self-control isn't usually such a problem for me, but with you…it seems I have no willpower."

His confession was staggering; she was going to tell him that when he spoke again.

"I made you feel easy; I would never do that unintentionally. The truth is—I _like _that you have a hard time resisting me," he told her.

Ana held up a hand. "Whoa…wait a minute. What?" she asked in confusion. "You would never make me feel like a slut _un-_intentionally, but you would intentionally?"

"Well…sure," he said with a shrug. "In a mutually agreed upon situation."

"You know what? I...I think I've heard enough," she informed him as she walked to her front door. She flung it open and stood there glaring at him. "You're absolutely right. There are a lot of unresolved issues between us, and it's going to have to stay that way. I mean no offense to you, Grey, but I liked myself much more before you came into my life. I can't even begin to tell you how much self-respect I lost in that coat room. Now please…walk away. And let me keep the shred of dignity that I _do_ have left."

He stood there studying her for a moment, eyes piercing, before he pulled his coat from the back of her couch. Ana's breath caught as he pulled it on and came toward her; her heartbeat accelerated when he came to a stop in front of her and lifted a hand to her cheek. "Goodbye, Anastasia," he said softly, his eyes locked on hers.

"Goodbye," she returned. "And…please don't tell Elliot about our conversation. I'm having dinner with Kate tonight to break the news, and I'm afraid she isn't going to take it very well. I think it would be best coming from me."

"Of course," he agreed with a nod.

Ana closed the door as he walked away. She made her way to the couch and sat down, her mind racing as she replayed their conversation in her mind. She expected to feel some kind of relief…some kind of joy that he was finally gone…that this cat and mouse game that had been plaguing them since they'd met was over.

But she felt neither.

It wasn't as easy for her as he assumed it was…to walk away him. It had taken every ounce of strength to tell him goodbye. And it would take just as much to get on that plane to Chicago.

* * *

Christian didn't bother with the elevator; he headed straight for the stairs.

_Chicago_? It felt like someone had just dropped a bomb in his lap. It was a damn good thing he hadn't waited a week! The thought of Ana disappearing from his life again was crushing—though he refused to examine why. He simply could not allow it to happen again.

And he wouldn't.

* * *

The persistent ring of her telephone was driving her crazy. It was the third time in an hour that it had rung, and she huffed as she made her way to the living room. It was the same number—one she didn't recognize, but it was clear they weren't going to stop calling.

"Hello?" she practically barked into the receiver.

"Anastasia Steele, please."

"This is Ana," she said with a sigh.

"Good afternoon, Ms. Steele. My name is Callie Johnson and I'm calling from The Lux."

Ana immediately recognized the name of the hotel she and Christian had spent the night in and held back a groan. Would she never escape him? And…what did they want with _her_?

"What can I do for you?" she asked.

"I found your resumé on , and I have a position here that I'd like to interview you for," the woman said.

"Oh," Ana returned in surprise. "I've actually been offered a position with another company."

"And you've accepted?" the woman pressed.

"Well, I haven't signed the paperwork yet, but—"

"Excellent. I would love to meet with you this afternoon if you have the time. I could tell you about the position. And we're looking to make a decision fairly quickly. Typically employers are willing to wait up to a week while you make a decision on whether or not to sign with them, so this shouldn't interfere with your other job offer if that's what you're worried about. If you'd like to give them a call and then call me back…" The woman's voice trailed off expectantly.

"Is the job here in Seattle?" Ana asked hesitantly.

"Yes," the woman answered. "But there is opportunity for advancement, and we have hotels in most of the major cities here in the U.S. as well as some abroad. Relocation in the future isn't something that would be out of the question. Assuming you get the job, of course."

"What time should I be there?"

* * *

Ana tried to contain herself as she made her way to the restaurant where she was meeting Kate. Her friend was going to be so excited at the news! She walked inside and told them she who she was meeting, and they took her to a table near the back.

"Hello," Ana said in a sing-song voice.

"Hello," Kate said cautiously, her eyes never leaving Ana as she sat down. "You sound…_chipper_."

"Oh, I am," Ana returned excitedly. "And you will be, too, when you hear what I have to say."

Kate's eyes lit up and she gasped. "You got the job you interviewed for!" she guessed.

A smile spread across Ana's face as she nodded. "I did."

"Ana, that's fantastic!" Kate said as she reached for her friend's hand and gave it a squeeze.

"I know!" Ana agreed. "But it's also in Chicago."

Kate's eyes widened. "You're moving to Chicago?" she wailed.

"No," Ana said.

"But you just said—"

"Well, that's not the end of the story," Ana informed her friend.

"OK. Well…finish, because my heart is about to explode."

Ana giggled at her friend's reaction. "OK. I was supposed to go tomorrow to sign my new job offer, but as I was cleaning my oven today, another opportunity presented itself."

The expectant look on Kate's face was comical, and Ana suppressed another giggle.

"A woman from The Lux called. She found my resumé online and wanted to interview me."

"And?" Kate asked.

Ana's grin widened. "They offered me a job on the spot and I signed with them!" she said exuberantly. "And the best part? I get to stay right here! In Seattle!"

"Ana…that…that's great!" Kate said thoughtfully.

"What…why don't I think that you _really _think that's great?" Ana asked.

"Well…do you know who owns The Lux?" Kate asked.

Ana shook her head as she took a sip of water. "They wanted to meet with me so quickly that I didn't have time to do my research on the company. I was _praying_ they wouldn't ask me what I knew about them! Luckily, they didn't. Who owns it?" she asked as she looked for their waiter. She wanted a bottle of wine to celebrate her good news!

"Elliot's brother," Kate informed her.

"_What?"_


	19. Chapter 19

_a/n: Hey, guys! Thanks so much for the reviews for last chapter! I hope you like the clusterf*$k that is this one! ;)_

* * *

The memory of their first night together came flooding back to her: The way Grey had ushered her into the hotel…through the lobby and straight past reception…it all made sense now. Of _course_ he'd owned the hotel. And had she not been so thrilled at the thought of staying in Seattle, she might have been able to put two and two together!

Was she even cutthroat enough to work for him? Her business degree certainly wasn't serving her very well so far. She winced as she thought that maybe she should have majored in something else.

"Gre—_Christian _owns The Lux?" she asked in a low voice.

"You didn't know?" Kate returned in surprise as she broke off a piece of bread and popped it into her mouth.

"How _would _I?" Ana hissed.

Kate shrugged. "I told you to google him."

"I _did_ google him," she informed her friend. "There's not enough time in the day to read everything that's been written about him!"

"Well…jerk or not, he found a way to keep you in Seattle. That's all I care about," Kate said dryly.

Ana frowned. "Why don't you like him?"

"I—I didn't like the way he spoke to you at the bar that night," Kate admitted hesitantly. "He was…harsh. And I _don't_ like the way he looks at you. He looks at you like…God, like he wants to find the nearest…solid surface and…." Her voice trailed off, but her meaning was more than clear.

"Trust me, Kate. If there's one thing you don't have to worry about, it's that. I have no plans to fall prey to that man."

She failed to mention that any effort she'd made resisting Christian Grey thus far had been pointless—or that a solid surface wasn't a necessity for him. Kate wasn't ready to hear _that_ yet. Of course, it didn't matter. After this stunt she'd have no problem staying away from him—outside of work, anyway.

Seething couldn't even begin to describe the way she felt at this moment. Clearly she'd underestimated Christian's desire her for her. Was she so good in bed that he couldn't stand the thought of letting her go? The thought nearly made her laugh hysterically. She was inexperienced, for God's sake. Surely there were other women out there he'd rather be with…_new _women. _Willing _women.

He'd all but admitted to her that feelings weren't a factor for him; he had no emotional attachment to her. A physical connection was the only thing that made any sense. But it would certainly help if she had something to compare their 'encounters' to. _Was _there something different about her? About them together?

Ana sighed as she reached for her glass of wine—the _only _one she was going to allow herself—and took a sip. When had life gotten so complicated?

* * *

Ana barely slept a wink that night. She was showered, dressed, and ready to go the next morning at five.

After careful consideration, she'd decided she wasn't going to fight Christian on this. It was one year; surely she could survive one year. The pay was nearly double what Jackson, Inc. had offered her, and she'd have the added advantage of being linked to the Grey name when all was said and done. It shouldn't be a problem for her to find another job when her contract was up; Grey Enterprises Holding's was known for developing their staff. She'd read about actual bidding wars over former GEH's employees. Not that she expected _that _would happen…but the thought that it could…

There was no need to cut off her nose to spite her face. However, there was _also_ no need to take it lying down. So after a quick stop at Jackson, Inc., she headed for Christian's office.

* * *

"I'm sorry? Your name, again," the Stepford blonde behind the large, marble desk requested. She looked like the other four blonde's Ana had seen since entering the building.

"Anastasia Steele," she repeated.

"Is Mr. Grey expecting you?" the woman asked.

Ana quirked a brow. "I'm certain of it," she assured the girl wryly.

The woman sighed. "I don't have you on the calendar," the woman told her. "Mr. Grey is extremely busy, and—"

"Is his office through there?" Ana asked, pointing to the nearest door.

A panicked expression filled the woman's face. "Yes, but—"

"Excellent," Ana said with a wide smile. "I'll just show myself in."

"Ms. Steele, I'm going to have to call security—"

"Well, you can't do that and chase me into Mr. Grey's office, can you?" Ana shot back over her shoulder, the clicking sound of her heels echoing off the floor as she marched toward Christian's office.

She thrust the door open and Christian looked up in surprise. Her breath caught at the sight of him sitting behind the desk in his crisp white shirt and bright blue tie that made his eyes look even greyer.

"I'll have to call you back." His informed the person on the other end of the phone, then hit a button to end the call. "Anastasia."

It threw her for a loop that he seemed genuinely surprised to see her.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Grey," his assistant—at least, that was who Ana guessed she was—said breathlessly. "I tried to stop her. I can call security if you—"

"It's fine," he interrupted firmly.

The woman gave a curt nod and then promptly exited the room, shutting the door behind her.

"What can I do for you?" Christian asked as he stood.

Ana scoffed. "You think you're so sneaky, don't you?" she demanded in a steady voice.

"I...I'm afraid I'm going to need some clarification," he informed her as his gaze swept over her.

An involuntary shiver made its way down her spine at his perusal. "You certainly found a way to keep me in Seattle, didn't you?"

"Isn't that what you wanted?" Christian asked.

"What I _wanted_?" The laugh that made its way from her throat was humorless. "Are you really concerned with what _I _want? Or are you more concerned with getting what you want?"

"I thought you'd be happy about this." The puzzled expression on his face made her fury rise. Did he really think she was just going to let him manipulate her so effortlessly? Was that what the women in his past had been like?

"And what? Be so appreciative that I'd bend over and let you fuck me right here?" she asked hotly.

* * *

The novelty of her showing up at his office disappeared with her words; the question shocked the hell out of him. "Ana, I think you're overreacting," he informed her calmly as visions of her pulling her skirt up and leaning over his desk assaulted him. He struggled to suppress the image—an erection wasn't going to help his current situation.

"No, Christian. Or should I start calling you Mr. Grey? This is me reining it in," she assured him.

_Mr. Grey? _What in the _hell_ was she talking about?

"All I did was make a phone call," he informed her. "If you'd like, I can make another and undo—"

"No," Ana interjected. "I don't want you to do that. I think you've interfered enough already, don't you?."

"Then what _do _you want me to do, Ana?" Christian forced himself to remain where he was as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"I want you to sit back and watch," she answered.

He drew his brows together in confusion.

"You think you have me exactly where you want me, Christian," she remarked. "And I have to hand it to you, because for a moment…you did. But the more I thought about it, the more I realized what an opportunity this is for me. In more ways than one."

"I'm glad you think so—"

"Don't be so sure about that, Christian," she said as she locked her gaze on his and deliberately lowered her voice. "All you've done…is ensure that every time a man asks me out, I'm going to say yes. _Every time_ he invites me into his bed, I'm going to fall right into it. And the best part about the whole damn thing…is that _you've_ made sure it's going to happen under your watchful eye." A satisfied grin spread across her face as she spun on her heel and strode from his office.

Christian could only stand there stunned.

* * *

He was still sifting through their conversation half an hour later when his assistant knocked on his door. "Mr. Grey?"

"Yes," he answered harshly.

"I'm sorry for interrupting, but you didn't answer your phone. You told me that if Emma from Jackson, Inc. called you wanted to be alerted immediately. She's on line one."

"Put her through," he ordered.

"Yes, Mr. Grey."

Less than fifteen seconds later, his phone began to ring; he picked it up in the middle of the first one. "Christian Grey."

"Good morning, Mr. Grey," Emma greeted in a brisk voice. "Mr. Jackson told me I was to call you after my meeting with Anastasia Steele."

"Yes."

"I apologize for the delay. Mr. Grey…Ms. Steele didn't accept our offer," Emma informed him.

"What do you mean?" Christian growled. "Did you tell her that you'd been able to find her a position here in Seattle?"

"Well…yes," the woman assured him hesitantly. "But she…she'd already accepted a position elsewhere."

"Where?" he demanded.

"That's the thing. She accepted a position with _your _company."

Christian's heart began to race at her announcement.

"Mr. Grey...she signed with The Lux."


	20. Chapter 20

_**a/n: Thank you for the reviews for last chapter.**_

* * *

_Forty Eight Hours Ago…_

"_Have you found a replacement yet?" Christian asked Callie, his Territory Manager for The Lux._

_The woman frowned as she shook her head. "We've interviewed dozens of qualified candidates, Mr. Grey, and none of them seem to have what we're looking for," she replied apologetically._

"_Then we go the other way."_

"_And which way would that be, Mr. Grey?" _

"_Start interviewing candidates that are fresh out of college," he informed her as glanced quickly at the contract in front of him._

_Callie quirked a brow. "You've always been insistent on experience," she reminded him._

"_Yes, but with you doing the hiring, I don't need to worry about that, do I?" he returned._

_Her questioning look prompted him to clarify._

"_Callie, you can walk into any of my hotels, speak to the manager for five minutes, and tell me exactly how long they are going to last," he told her. "With insight like that, you may as well hire who you see fit."_

"_That's a lot of responsibility."_

"_Yes, it is," he agreed. "However I think you're up to the challenge. We need to hire someone and train them so I can get you back out in the field. I can't utilize you here; you're much more useful to me when you're helping to mentor. I want someone hired by the end of next week. Is that clear?"_

"_Yes, Mr. Grey."_

_He nodded curtly. "Good. If you find someone you consider capable, do whatever you have to to sign them."_

_Callie nodded enthusiastically. "I will have someone for you by the end of next week," she assured him._

* * *

As Ana walked out of the building that housed Christian's office, she hurried her pace until she'd rounded the block, then sighed in relief as she sagged against a large brick structure. Her breaths came in ragged pants as she swiped her damp palms up and down her thighs. Thank God that was over! Confronting him this morning had been the hardest thing she'd ever had to do—next to facing his date across the dinner table after she'd let him fuck her senseless.

But she'd stuck to her guns, marching in there to give him a piece of her mind. Let him think she was a crazy bitch—she didn't care. The look of anger that had crossed his face when she'd mentioned being with other men confirmed that she'd gotten her point across. She was his employee now, and from here on out that's _all _she was going to be.

She'd done her best not to let him get a word in edgewise. It was hard enough just being in the same room with him, but when he spoke…the mere sound of his voice was enough to send a shiver through her. She wasn't naïve enough to think it would be that hard for him to talk her into bed again. Just his presence was enough to render her speechless at times; a single look had her running for the nearest vacant room in the hopes that he'd follow.

She could only hope her resolve would follow her into next week and to her new job.

* * *

Christian watched as Elliot froze, his hands tightening around the golf club he was holding. "You're fucking kidding me," he said in astonishment.

Christian shook his head.

"And this has been going on for _how _long?" he asked.

"It hasn't necessarily 'been going on,'" Christian explained. "Our meetings have been very sporadic."

He nearly growled when Elliot's lips twitched. "'Meetings?'" his brother repeated in amusement.

"Yes," Christian snapped.

Elliot cleared his throat. "And when was your first _meeting_?" he pressed.

Christian met his brother's gaze. "The night before she and Kate left for Hawaii," he answered.

"You've known Ana longer than I've known Kate," Elliot marveled, his eyes widening in surprise.

Christian nodded warily.

"That night at the restaurant…you'd already met," he concluded.

"We'd more than 'met,'" Christian responded dryly.

"And yet you'd both pretended you hadn't." Elliot's gaze narrowed as he studied his brother's face. "Hmmm…" he said in wonder.

Christian wanted to ignore his brother's comments, but curiosity got the better of him. "What?" he barked, far more annoyed with himself for not being able to contain the information than he was with Elliot for interrogating him.

"That night at the restaurant…" His eyes began to dance, and his voice trailed off as he chuckled. "I didn't imagine the jarring of the table, did I?"

Christian reached into his golf bag and pulled out a club. "I'm not sure I know what you're taking about," he said evasively as he took his stance.

"You know damn well what I'm talking about." A slow grin spread across his face. "Did you _feel _her up underneath the damn table?" Elliot asked in disbelief.

Christian's jaw clenched as he tried to avoid his brother's question.

"I kept thinking she was shivering, but you. Had. Her. Trembling," he said in appreciation. "Nice."

"Elliot—"

"And now she thinks you got her a job with your company?" he hooted with laughter, and it was official; Christian was more annoyed with Elliot now.

"Yes," he confirmed.

"What are you going to do?" Elliot asked.

"I'm going to take a page out of her book and play hard to get," Christian answered.

"And if it backfires?"

Christian stilled. "What do you mean?"

"If she doesn't want you?" Elliot clarified.

Christian could feel his blood pressure rising at the thought. "Don't be absurd," he bit out as he tapped the ball, cursing when it did a little hop, flying directly over the hole.

"Well, I'll be," Elliot said.

"What?"

"Girls knocked you off your game."

"What makes you say that?" Christian demanded.

"Because for the first time ever, I just won a round of golf."

Christian ignored his brother's comment as he stuffed his club back into the golf bag.

"Fine," he conceded. "She may have knocked me off my game, but I can assure you—it's only temporary."

For the last few weeks, he'd let desire rule every move he made when Ana was near. And he'd acted in ways he'd never imagined simply because he was unable to resist her.

But then she'd thrown down the gauntlet and taunted him with images of her with another man. That was simply something he could not allow to happen.

It was time to put his skills to the test and seduce her with more than just his body.


	21. Chapter 21

_a/n: Thank you all so much for the reviews for last chapter!_

_Some of you saw this one coming! ;)_

* * *

"Hey!" Anastasia said as Kate opened the front door.

"Hello," Kate said as she stepped to the side, allowing Ana entrance into her apartment. "What's in the smaller box?"

Ana grinned at Kate as she walked over the coffee table and put the two boxes down. "It feels like a hot wings kind of night," she replied as she unzipped her coat and pulled it down over her shoulders. "It's getting chilly out there."

Kate nodded in agreement. "And it's only going to get worse. You want a beer?"

"Sure."

Ana followed her friend into the kitchen, grabbing some plates and silverware before returning to the living room. She placed them on the table, and then opened the boxes. "Pepperoni or cheese?" Ana yelled.

"Cheese," Kate answered as she walked back into the room.

Ana took the bottle of beer from her friend and put it next to her plate. "Thanks."

"So," Kate said as she picked up her slice of pizza. "You excited to start work?"

"Yes. I'm so sick of being stuck inside all day. And my savings is almost gone."

"It's funny how it all worked out, isn't it?" Kate asked in an amused tone of voice.

Ana's hand froze halfway to her mouth, her pizza just inches from her lips. "What do you mean?" she asked cautiously. If she didn't know better, she'd think the Katherine Kavanagh inquisition had just begun.

"Well, I mean…you were just about to sign for that job in Chicago and then all of a sudden you get a call from one of Christian's companies and you're offered a job on the spot," Kate reminded her.

_As if I need reminding, _Ana thought.

"That's quite a coincidence, don't you think?" she pressed.

Ana shrugged noncommittally. "Not really. I think it was luck more than anything," she muttered, taking a bite of pizza.

"I guess."

Ana swallowed, then cleared her throat. "Do you think there's more to it?" she asked, hoping Kate didn't notice the shrillness in her tone.

"Well…I mean…I don't see how there _can _be," Kate said.

Ana didn't realize she was holding her breath until she let it out. "See! Just luck," she said brightly. "What about you? Are you working on any new stories?" she quickly asked, desperate to change the subject.

To her relief, Kate took the bait and began to tell her about a litter of puppies someone had left in a dumpster.

* * *

"How _much _is this going to hurt?" Ana asked as she narrowed her gaze at Kate.

"Not as much as it did when you had the jungle between your thighs done."

Ana cringed as Kate dipped the wooded stick into the melted wax and swirled it around. Having her legs buffed did _not _seem like a good idea, but she was pretty sure if she did this, she could con Kate into watching The Notebook with her. She hated watching it alone.

"Are you making me go first because you know you're going to scream and you don't want to scare me?"

Kate giggled as she continued to churn the wax. "No. You are going first so I can show you how to do it. I don't need you pulling flesh off my thighs," she teased, eyes dancing. "It would take forever to heal, and I'm not sure Elliot could stand the wait."

"This might pull the skin off my thighs!" Ana exclaimed anxiously.

"Ana, you've had your brows done before."

"Yes, but there's not nearly as much extra skin on my face!" she reasoned.

"I was kidding," Kate informed her. "It's not going to—"

The sound of a key in the lock drew both sets of eyes to the front door. Ana screeched when Elliot walked in, Christian right behind him.

"Elliot!"

Ana was thankful when her friend jumped to her feet and stood in front of her.

"What are you doing here?" Kate asked shrilly

"I realized this was going to be the first night since we'd met that I wasn't going to get to say good night in person," he said. "I didn't want to break tradition."

Ana resisted the urge to roll her eyes.

"While that's very sweet, I'm afraid Ana here is just a bit indecent."

"Indecent?" Elliot asked in confusion.

"She's not wearing any pants," Christian clarified in an amused tone.

Ana felt her cheeks begin to flame. Of course he'd seen her without her pants. God forbid she ever run into Christian Grey and manage to keep her clothes on.

"Oh!" Elliot said in surprise as Christian sprang into action and grabbed the quilt off the chair next to him. He tossed it to Kate, who passed it to Ana.

"Thank you," she said dryly as she situated the blanket around her lower body.

"You're welcome," Christian said, grinning. Ana was pissed when she felt her heart do a little flip flop in her chest. Did his smile really have to be so damn disarming?

Once Ana was covered, Kate made her way over to Elliot. "That's so sweet of you," she said, then slapped him on the side of the head. "But next time knock." She turned to glare at Christian. "And call first if you're going to bring company."

Elliot chuckled. "Got it. So, what's on the agenda for tonight?"

"We're waxing things," Kate answered. "It's a girly night."

Elliot wrapped his arms around Kate's waist and lifted his eyebrows. "When does the pillow fight commence?" he teased.

Kate giggled as Elliot's mouth swooped down for a heated kiss.

Ana had been desperate to avoid Christian's gaze, so she'd kept her eyes on Kate and Elliot. But now she felt as if she was spying.

Curious to see Christian's reaction, she glanced his way. His eyes met hers before she could look away and Ana's breath caught in her throat as he quirked a brow at her. Her toes curled into the carpet as his gaze skimmed gradually down her body; her nipples strained against the satin fabric of her bra as he dragged his gaze back up her face. He grey eyes turned stormy as they lingered on her breasts.

"Ready to go?"

Elliot's voice interrupted them, thank God. "Yes," Christian bit out as he turned to the door.

Elliot grinned at Kate. "Laters, baby."

* * *

"You told her." The words were out of Christian's mouth before the screen door shut behind them.

"How in the _hell_ do you know that?" Elliot asked in disbelief.

"Because I saw the way she glared at me."

Elliot grinned. "And how was that?"

"Like I just took her best friend's virginity," Christian snapped.

Elliot hooted with laughter. "I think we should go back in," he said.

"We are not going back in," Christian said firmly.

"Why not?"

"Because Ana is still pissed at me for getting her the job The Lux—" He came to a stop and turned to his brother. "You didn't tell Kate that I didn't set that up, did you?"

"Of course not," Elliot said offended. "You asked me not to."

"I also asked you not to tell her that I'd slept with Ana," Christian said wryly.

"Yes, but that's over and done with. I'm excited to see how _this_ is going to play out."

* * *

"So your boss just saw you in your panties." Kate grinned as she slathered wax over Ana's thigh.

"Yes," Ana agreed as she watched Kate prepared her for torture.

"That'll be a bit awkward on Monday morning, huh?" she asked as she put a piece of fabric over Ana's thighs and applied a bit of pressure so the wax could dry against it.

"Definitely."

Kate sighed. "Ana, are you _ever _going to tell me that you're banging your boss?"

Ana howled in pain as Kate ripped the fabric from her thigh. "What the hell was that?" she shrieked. "Punishment for not telling you?"

"No, but it did make me a little happy," Kate conceded.

"You sadist!" Ana snapped accusingly.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Kate demanded.

"Because I didn't want you to think I was a slut," Ana said, rubbing the bright red welt on her leg.

"Honey, I don't think you're a slut."

Ana loved her friend for being so loyal.

"I don't have enough information to make that determination yet."

_Bitch. _"Thanks a lot," she said dryly.

"Ana, that night at the restaurant—"

"He told you about the restaurant?" Ana asked in shock.

"Yes."

Ana sighed, relieved that she could finally talk about this with her friend. "I never should have slept with him while he was on a date with another woman," she said miserably.

Kate's eyes widened. "What?"

Ana gasped. "You didn't know?"

"Elliot told me Christian copped a feel, not that you had sex! You had sex in a restaurant?"

Ana covered her face with her hands. "In a coat closet, to be exact," she confessed.

"Anastasia Rose Steele," Kate said disapprovingly.

"You think I'm a slut now, don't you?"

"A little bit."


	22. Chapter 22

_a/n: Thank you for the reviews for last chapter. :)_

* * *

"We'll get to the coat closet in a bit," Kate said with a casual wave of her hand. "But first…how did it all start? I mean…you were introduced to each other at the restaurant, and then what? You were so hot for him you spread your legs and hauled his hand between your thighs?"

"Kate!" Ana shrieked.

"I'm just trying to understand," Kate persisted.

"Clearly Elliot doesn't know the whole story," Ana informed her friend with a sigh. If Kate was going to be enlightened, she might as well hear it all. "That night at the restaurant wasn't exactly the first time I'd met Christian."

"It wasn't?" Kate asked, drawing her brows together in confusion.

Ana shook her head.

"Then…when?"

"Do you want me to tell you now, or _after _you go grab another beer?" she asked.

"Good call." Kate shot up off the couch and left the room; Ana could hear clinking sounds as the refrigerator door opened and then closed before her friend returned to the living room. She placed four beer bottles on the coffee table and arched a brow at Ana. "Are we going to need this many?"

"_You _are."

Kate flopped down onto the couch. "OK. I'm ready. Enlighten me."

"I met Christian the night Cole…leaped out of the closet," Ana admitted.

"And then…you…what? Called him when you got back to town?" Kate asked, trying to understand how everything had happened.

Ana shook her head. "Not exactly. I was getting ready to leave the bar that night, and when I stood up I glanced to the side. And there he was. Just staring at me." She sighed as she remembered the hungry look in his eyes as his gaze had swept over her.

"And?" Kate asked breathlessly.

Ana shrugged. "He wanted me. I could tell from the look in his eyes that he did. And Kate…there was nothing I needed more that night than to be wanted," she confessed. "After months of Cole pushing me away…" Her voice trailed off as she swallowed past the lump in her throat.

"So…" Kate prompted as she took a sip of beer.

"When I approached him, he told me he wanted to fuck me."

"And you let him?" Kate asked in disbelief.

"More like _begged _him."

"Where did you guys go?"

"To a janitor's closet near the back of the bar," Ana muttered.

"Anastasia Rose Steele!"

"OK…stop full naming me or I won't give you any more details," Ana warned.

"You lost your virginity in a janitor's closet?" Kate asked; Ana could tell she was struggling to keep her tone even.

"Yes."

"I can't believe Elliot's brother didn't have enough class to at _least_ take you to a hotel if he was going to pilfer your virginity," she snapped. "Or offer to take you out to dinner, for God's sake."

"Christian wasn't exactly…aware of my…inexperience," Ana told her friend.

"You didn't _tell _him?" Kate squealed. "God, Ana! Did he hurt you?"

"No, he didn't. And trust me—he was as mad as you are that I didn't tell him."

"Well I like him a little better for _that_," Kate admitted begrudgingly.

"So he insisted we go to a hotel so we could do it…right."

"He wanted to make it special for you," Kate concluded. "Dammitt!"

"What?" Ana asked.

"I did _not _want to like him! He was such a jerk to José that night at the bar when he came to pick you up, and now I know why."

"You do?" Ana asked in surprise.

Kate rolled her eyes. "He was marking his territory."

"What?"

"You. He wanted to make it clear you belonged to _him_."

"I don't…belong to anyone," Ana said.

Kate arched her brows at her friend. "You wanna bet?" she asked. "I've seen the way that man looks at you."

Ana felt herself blush at her friend's insinuation. "Kate—"

"He'd kill any man who tried to get between those thighs," she said in amusement.

"He would not!"

"Trust me, Ana. I know men. And you are involved with one _jealous _son of a bitch," Kate told her as she stood up. "So…what's his best move?"

"What do you mean?"

"What does he…_do_ to get you into bed?" Kate pressed.

"Walks into the room," Ana replied dryly.

Kate laughed as she made her way to her feet. "Nice."

"What are you doing?" Ana asked shrilly as her friend started stirring the wax again.

"Finishing what I started."

Ana looked down at her bare thighs. "But…we're all done."

"Oh, I'm not talking about your thighs," Kate said. "I'm talking about what's between them."

Ana gasped. "We are _not _waxing that!" she asserted.

"Ana…I see a few stragglers playing peek-a-boo. I bet you haven't waxed since Hawaii."

"Well, you'd be wrong." Ana beamed triumphantly. "I had it waxed in Georgia."

Kate shuddered. "You are _long _overdue if you haven't had it done since then."

"Kate—"

"Ana, Christian is going to be sitting at the head of that table in your first staff meeting picturing himself between your thighs—"

"You are _crude_."

"He's going to be panting for you. And knowing that you're freshly waxed?" Kate nodded knowingly. "That's gonna get his man parts humming."

"Kate!" Ana's cheeks were burning. "He does like it when I'm waxed," she conceded. "But…it hardly matters. I'm not going to sleep with him ever again."

"Sure," Kate said doubtfully. "Like I believe that."

"I'm not."

"Ana, you let him fuck you in a coat room. Now you're going to be in a building with hundreds of beds. Do you really think you're not going to fall prey to him?"

With a huff, Ana slowly stood up and slid her panties down over her legs.

* * *

Ana brushed her hair as she studied her reflection in the mirror. A light coat of mascara and some clear lip gloss were all she wore for makeup. Though she did want to impress on her first day at The Lux she didn't want to go overboard. For God's sake, from the way Kate talked, Christian would take it as a seduction if she showed up for work in a skirt. Well…that might have been an exaggeration.

But she was wearing a pantsuit just in case.

* * *

Ana recognized the woman who'd hired her as she walked into the lobby of the hotel. "Good morning," she said cheerfully, hoping the woman didn't notice the uneasy tone in her voice.

"Good morning, Ms. Steele," the woman returned. Ana noticed that she couldn't quite meet her eyes as she cleared her throat. "Before we head to HR to begin your new hire orientation, Mr. Grey has requested a meeting with you."

"Oh," Ana said in surprise. _So this is how it's going to be_, she thought as she followed the woman to the elevators. He was going to make sure he got to see her one way or the other. Once the doors slid open, she stepped on and forced her breathing to remain even. It was best not to overreact; she could be wrong. Christian was a smart man; surely he knew better than to mix business with…whatever was going on between them.

But as soon as the doors to the conference room opened and his eyes met hers, her accelerated heartbeat let her know that's exactly what it was about.


	23. Chapter 23

_a/n: Hey, guys. Sorry for the delay in posting. The two holidays (yes, I consider any time a Twilight movie is released a holiday) kept me super busy, and I didn't have time to write. I hope the chapter was worth the wait, and I hope you all had great holidays! _

_Thanks for reading!_

* * *

Anastasia came to halt in the doorway as her gaze locked with Christian's. The look in his eyes was almost apologetic; it was only then she realized there were men sitting on either side of him—two to his left, and one on his right.

He cleared his throat as he stood. "Ms. Steele," he said with a nod. "Please. Come in."

Ana swallowed past the anxious lump that had suddenly formed in her throat as she stepped hesitantly forward. She flinched at the sound of the door closing behind her.

"Won't you have a seat?" Christian requested.

Though he'd posed it as a question, it was clear that his words were a demand. She strode forward and sat down directly across from him. The woman who'd accompanied her up here, Callie, took a seat at the head of the long table; a pad of paper and a pen were already waiting there for her. Anastasia couldn't help but feel like a lamb who'd just been led to slaughter.

She looked up at him, her eyes following him as he sat back down. He looked to the man on his left and nodded curtly, urging him to begin.

"Ms. Steele, the reason for our meeting today is to discuss your employment status with Grey Enterprises Holding's," he informed her.

"OK," Ana said cautiously.

"We've decided to disregard your previous contract—"

It didn't take long for his words to register, and Ana's jaw dropped. "I'm sorry," she interrupted. "Am I being _fired_?"

"No," Christian said firmly.

She turned her gaze to him. "But I don't have a contract," she pointed out.

"You will," he assured her.

Ana's brows drew together in confusion, but before she could voice any more concerns, the same man who'd spoken before continued. "Due the nature of your personal relationship with Mr. Grey, we thought it would be prudent to start anew."

Heat rose to her cheeks, and Ana had to grit her teeth to keep from chewing on her bottom lip. Her palms had been resting on the table, but she pulled her hands down by her sides, her fists clenching and unclenching as she felt her anger rising.

"Of course," she agreed weakly.

"Therefore," the man continued as he slid the contract in front of him across the table until it was in front of her. "We've drafted a new contract. It is identical to the first one you signed, Ms. Steele."

"Except that it will have today's date on it," Christian clarified.

"It's imperative that you not feel pressured into signing this contract," one of the other men added. "All employees of Grey Enterprises Holdings are here because they've chosen to be, Ms. Steele, and we want to make it clear that that includes you as well."

Ana's eyes dropped to the contract in front of her; she barely glanced at it before returning her gaze to Christian. "Could we speak alone?" she asked in a near whisper.

"Yes," Christian answered instantly.

"Mr. Grey, I would advise against—"

"Should I need you, you will be right outside the door," Christian cut in harshly. Everyone else in the room rushed to leave, and Ana waited until she heard the door closed to look at him once again.

* * *

Christian was surprised by the wounded look in her eyes and realized then how imperative it was for her to understand his position. "Anastasia—"

His words halted when she stood up and walked slowly toward the windows overlooking the city. She was standing with her back to him, but he could tell from the rise and fall of her shoulders that she was struggling for composure. "For God's sake, Christian," she asked, her voice thick with emotion. "Why didn't you just _tell_ them we were sleeping together?"

He felt his jaw begin to tick as she turned around and settled her accusing glare on him. "But we're not sleeping together, Anastasia. You made that abundantly clear when you stormed my offices and informed me you'd be seeking prospects for _that_ particular activity elsewhere," he said softly.

"You're just not going to be content until you've humiliated me, are you?" she asked.

"This isn't about you," he informed her.

"Then what _is_ it about?" she demanded, her voice rising with her anger.

"It's about the forty thousand people who work for me," he answered honestly. Her penetrating stare urged him to clarify. "Forty thousand people are going to wake up tomorrow morning, Anastasia, and they're going to come to work because of _me_. Families are going to have food on the table because of me. Mortgages are going to be paid because of me, and what I do for my company."

"I don't understand what that has to do with—"

"When you blew into my office, you were obviously appalled at the idea of working for me. You seem to be under the assumption that the only reason you have this job is because I've had _you._ This meeting today is to rid you of that misconception. To assure you that you've been offered this opportunity because you have the qualifications for it. You may not have the experience, Anastasia, but you have the degree. And Grey Enterprises Holding's has the tools to help you put that degree to use. The purpose of this meeting, Anastasia, is to make sure I'm not slapped with a sexual harassment suit somewhere down the line," he said heatedly.

* * *

Ana's jaw dropped at his admission. "You think I'd…?" Her voice trailed off as his words fully sunk in.

"Anastasia, I don't know _what _to think," he confessed. "I don't know you well enough to make _any _assumptions." He ran a hand through his hair as he took a deep breath. "The truth is, being around you and maintaining my common sense are not two things that go hand in hand for me. And quite frankly, I find that disconcerting. That's why I have a team of lawyers. When I can't think clearly, I count on them to do it for me. I'm sorry you didn't like this; my intent was not to humiliate you in any way. It was merely a provision to keep my company and all who depend on it safe."

Everything he'd just said had sent her head spinning. _He _couldn't think clearly around _her_? The notion was absurd. She thought she'd had the market cornered on senselessness when they were in a room together. Suddenly she felt ashamed. She'd been blaming him for the mistakes she was making as if he should have been the one with the clear head, but he'd just admitted she had the same effect on him.

And when he'd tried to protect his company, everything he'd worked so hard for, she'd thought it was all to embarrass her. When had she become so pompous?

She took a deep breath and swallowed past the lump in her throat. "Do you have a pen?"

* * *

Christian had called his lawyers back in when Ana had agreed to sign the contract, and now that the room had cleared again, he slumped in his chair with a relieved sigh.

"Holy fuck," he breathed as he dragged a hand through his hair.

The day had started with him having no idea whether or not he'd ever see Anastasia again. He'd taken a big risk pulling her in here, but it was essential for her to know that this was on her own terms. He didn't want her to resent him because of the circumstances.

He'd covered all of his bases, of course. His contact at Jackson, Inc. had assured him they'd still be willing to hire Ana if she decided not to sign with Grey Enterprises Holding's after all, and they'd make sure she remained in Seattle as previously agreed.

After spending the last few days reflecting on all of his interactions with her, it was no wonder he made Ana feel the way she did. She was a virgin when he'd first taken her to bed, for God's sake, and he'd been treating her like a blow up doll ever since. Even _he _found his lack of restraint with her sickening, but this was a problem he hadn't encountered since he was a young man. She drove him absolutely crazy with need, and he found her nearly impossible to resist.

If he had any hope of convincing her he viewed her as more than a casual affair, he was going to have to do something he'd never done before. He was going to have to learn how to date. And damn it all to hell, the only person he knew who could help him was Elliot.

This was going to be a bitch.


	24. Chapter 24

_a/n: Thank you guys for the reviews for last chapter! :) _

_Unfortunately, my posting will be erratic until after the holidays. Starting in January, I'll be getting back to my weekly updates._

* * *

"I'm sorry," Elliot said in disbelief. "You want to _what_?"

"I'd like to be included on a date with you and Kate," Christian explained, his patience wearing thin.

"Newsflash, little brother. If you're there it won't be a date."

Christian sighed as he ran a hand through his hair. "Elliot—" Christian stopped when he realized Elliot was gaping at him. "What?"

"Are you…lonely?" he asked as a wide grin spread across his face.

"Of course not," Christian answered, but he wasn't entirely sure he was being truthful. "I've just never dated anyone before."

"You've had your share of women," Elliot pointed out.

"Exactly. I've had my share of women. Have you ever seen me on a date?"

"No," Elliot bit out. "And unlike you, apparently, I don't _want _to. I—what prompted this?"

"You know me. I like to expand my horizons."

"Bull shit," Elliot shot back. "This is about Ana."

Even as Christian opened his mouth, he knew his brother would see right through him, so he snapped his jaw shut again.

"She's gotten to you," Elliot said in astonishment.

Christian didn't say anything, but he could feel his jaw begin to tick. Was he _that_ transparent? And why did it bother him so much that he was? "She hasn't 'gotten' to me," he bit out.

"She sure as hell has," Elliot argued.

Christian sighed. "About this date—"

"You've already been on a date with us," Elliot reminded him.

"Elliot, I was sitting across the table from you beside the woman who, according to you, has 'gotten' to me. Do you really think I was paying any attention to you and Kate?" he asked dryly.

"Probably not since you were feeling her up," Elliot conceded as he crossed his arms over his chest and quirked a brow at his brother. "And considering the second time you and Ana were on a date with us you fucked her in the coat room, I'm guessing you weren't paying any attention to us _then_ either."

Christian's eyes widened. "How in the _fuck _did you find out about the coat room?" he asked incredulously. It was a detail he hadn't shared with his brother and had never planned to. It was obvious Ana had been mortified by the whole ordeal, and he wanted spare her any further humiliation.

"Ana accidentally told Kate," Elliot admitted. "Let me tell you…it was a sobering thought; I've never seen you lose control before."

"And you never will again," Christian growled as he remembered the look in her eyes when she'd realized what they'd done.

"Of course, it does bring to light why you need to learn how to date." Elliot clapped Christian on the back and chuckled. "Dating 101—if you're gonna bang _anyone_ in the coat room—it should probably be the woman you showed up with."

* * *

"Did it occur to you _not _to sign the contract?" Kate asked as she broke up some angel hair pasta and dropped into the boiling water.

"Yes," Ana admitted as she popped a chunk of the tomato she was chopping into her mouth and began to chew. "But when I was able to speak to him alone—Kate, everything he was doing made good business sense."

"It doesn't change the fact that he manipulated your situation to get you to work for him," Kate pointed out.

"No, it doesn't," Ana agreed.

"This was your chance to break away from him. Isn't that what you wanted?" Kate pressed.

"I thought so," Ana said, picking up a handful of tomato chunks and tossing them into the salad bowl. "But then he started talking about his employees, and how what happened to them depended on _him_, and—oh, Kate. I bought the whole thing and couldn't sign fast enough."

"So you don't think he was sincere?"

"I think he was sincere," Ana said firmly. "I just think that…he can't resist the fact that I don't want him, and I don't know what he's going to do next."

"But you're excited to find out," Kate said knowingly.

Ana sighed. "I'm just…thinking maybe he's not as shallow as I thought. Maybe there's more to him."

"_Don't _fall for him, Ana. No good can come from falling for your boss. Trust me—I tried that once," Kate informed her. "It didn't end well."

"I'm not going to fall for him, Kate. I'll probably never even see him. I mean—how much time is he actually going to spend at The Lux. I'm sure he has more important things to do than spend every waking moment by my side."

* * *

Ana hadn't believed the words when she'd spoken them, but in the month she'd been working for Christian, she'd seem him only twice. After attending two staff meetings run by Callie, Ana had led the next two. Christian had been in attendance both times and to her surprise, he'd met with her after the first one, offering her encouragement on what she'd done well and providing her with feedback on what needed improvement. He'd been courteous and professional, and she'd begun to think he'd forgotten about her altogether.

* * *

After an exhausting work week, there was nothing Ana wanted more than to go home, put on sweatpants and a t-shirt, and curl up on the couch in front of the television. And when she arrived home at six-thirty, that's exactly what she did.

When her phone beeped at seven to indicate a text message, she reached forward, her eyes glued to the television, and glanced down_._

_Text message from KK._

She slid the button on the bottom of her screen, and Ana laughed when Kate's message popped up before her eyes.

_Someone needs to start fucking your boss. He's cramping my style. _

With a grin, Ana's hands flew over the touch screen. Kate had been grumbling for the past week how Elliot had been inviting Christian wherever they went. Though she'd never admit it, it needled her a bit that Kate was seeing him more than she was. _Have at him. I'm not allowed to, remember?_

It was less than thirty seconds before her phone beeped again. _It was falling that I forbade. Fucking is permitted. Say in…an hour or so?_

_Sorry. I'm in for the night. _Ana tossed her phone back on the coffee table and was settling into the cushions again when her phone started ringing. She snagged it back up.

"Now I see why you don't like him," Kate snapped before she could utter a word.

"Hello to you, too," Ana said with a laugh. "And I never said I didn't like him."

"Good," Kate said. "Then you'll have no problem joining us for dinner tonight."

"Kate—"

"It's been a _month _since I've been out on a date alone with Elliot, Ana! I feel like I'm dating my boyfriend _and _his brother. That's just weird, because it means one of my dates took my best friend's virginity!"

"Kate, it can't be that bad."

"I don't know what the hell is going on, but Christian listens intently to everything we say, and I swear to _God_ he is taking notes on his cell phone, Ana!"

Ana laughed. "He's probably just texting someone about work."

"Really? Because sometimes he asks me to repeat what I just said," Kate remarked dryly. "And then…before we leave wherever it is we are, we 'summarize' the evening. _His_ words."

"That does sound a little odd," Ana conceded.

"So you'll come?"

"Kate, I'm in sweats."

"I can stall until eight," Kate informed her, preying upon the fact that her friend hadn't said no. "That means we won't get to the restaurant until eight-thirty. It should give you plenty of time to change since it'll only take you fifteen minutes to get there."

"Kate—"

"Ana, I am _begging _you."

Though she wished she didn't, Ana _did _want to see Christian again. Maybe if she wasn't so focused on what his hands and other key parts of his anatomy could do to her, she'd be able to manage decent conversation and learn a bit more about him. The idea was too tempting to resist.

"I'll see you at eight-thirty."


	25. Chapter 25

_a/n: Just a heads up…when you see the word 'sake' in this chapter, it is not pronounced like it is if you were to say 'for Heaven's sake.' It should be pronounced 'sa-kay,' as in the Japanese rice wine. Or 'sa-key.' Different sites had different pronunciations, so you can read it either way!_

_Thank you for the reviews for last chapter! I hope you all had a great Christmas/Holiday!_

* * *

Though there was a slight chill in the air, it wasn't enough to deter Ana from choosing to walk to the restaurant. It was only a fifteen minute stroll from her apartment, and it would give her some time to think. And if there was one thing she'd learned, it was that clearing her head was a sensible thing to do _before _she was in Christian's company; it certainly wasn't going to happen once he was near. She may not have seen him much over the last month, but she at least remembered _that_ much.

In the few times they'd interacted at work, he'd been nothing but courteous and professional. It was evident he'd decided to heed his lawyers' advice and abandon his pursuit of her. And why shouldn't he? If it had been _her _billion dollar empire on the line, she'd likely have done the same.

She wasn't naïve enough to think she no longer wanted him—her dreams were enough to dispel that theory—but she'd never speak it aloud. As long as Kate thought she was over him, and as long as Christian thought she was no longer interested, that was all she needed. But the fact of the matter was that Kate was her best friend, and she was dating Elliot. Ana was bound to come into contact with him on occasion outside of work. And on those occasions, there was no reason they couldn't be friendly.

And so with that in mind, she stepped into the restaurant determined to have a good time tonight.

* * *

Christian was convinced he was seeing things until Kate turned around and greeted her friend with a screech and an enthusiastic hug. "Ana!"

When her voice lowered to a normal tone, their conversation was lost to him. Despite the fact that they were having a late dinner, the lobby of the Japanese Steakhouse was crowded and the noise was enough to drown out everything around them. Instead of trying to eavesdrop, he turned to his brother and quirked a brow.

Elliot shook his head in confusion. "I'm just as surprised to see her as you are," he admitted.

Christian took a deep breath and tried to prepare himself for the next hour or so in Ana's company. Knowing he could see her anytime he wanted to while she was working for him but choosing to stay away from her had been damn near excruciating. He'd attended two of her staff meetings—as he did with all of his new hotel managers—and though he'd sat at the other end of the table, he'd still been able to smell her. Her scent was so damn intoxicating it had almost been enough to knock the breath from him.

He'd bitten his tongue—and drawn blood in the process—to keep from ordering everyone but her from the room. His desire to lay her down on the conference table and seduce her until she was mad for him, begging him to take her, had nearly overcome him. And he could have done it; he knew he could have. She'd have given into him. But she'd have hated herself afterwards. She'd have hated _him _afterwards, and he couldn't stand the thought of her hating him.

"Elliot. Christian." Kate interrupted his musing as she turned around. "I hope you don't mind. I invited Ana to join us tonight. I didn't want her to have to spend another Friday night alone," she said brightly.

"Gee, thanks, Kate," Ana muttered.

Christian held back a grin at her dry response, clearing his throat instead. "Ana," he said with a nod. "It's good to see you."

"It's good to see you, too," she said with a smile.

"Grey!" someone shouted from a few feet away.

"That was quick," Kate said as she led the way to the hostess.

The woman frowned as they approached. "I'm sorry," she said. "The reservation said three?"

"Oh, our friend is joining us," Kate replied. "Is that a problem?"

"I'm afraid we don't have room for four."

"Can't you just add a chair to the end of the table?" Christian asked.

The woman shook her head. "Each grill sits only ten people," she explained. "I…I do have another section where I can seat two of you if you wouldn't mind splitting off into pairs."

* * *

Ana looked at her friend apologetically. She'd been specifically invited so that Kate could spend more time with Elliot, but it looked as though her plan had been foiled—until Kate wrapped both of her arms around one of Elliot's. "That sounds great!" she said enthusiastically.

Ana's eyes widened as understanding dawned. Kate was going to leave her alone with Christian! She tried to say something…anything, but Kate looked so damn desperate to spend some time alone with her boyfriend that Ana just didn't have the heart.

"It looks like you're stuck with me." Ana jumped as Christian whispered the words in her ear, then turned and gave him a nervous grin.

* * *

"So…I imagine that spending a Friday night home alone doesn't seem like a bad idea now, does it?" Christian asked with a grin as the hostess led them inside the Hibachi room.

Ana laughed. "It's fine," she insisted as flames from the grill they were passing stretched toward the ceiling. "Just think-I could have been stuck with your brother. All we'd have had to talk about was Kate, and I'd have had to endure the Katherine Kavanagh Inquisition later."

Christian chuckled at her response.

"Here you are," the hostess said as she waved toward the only empty chairs surrounding the grill. "Enjoy your meal!"

"Thank you," Ana said as she scanned the area. Kate and Elliot were seated at a grill on the other side of the room.

"Here. Let me help you with that," Christian offered as she reached for her coat.

"Oh, thank you," Ana said as she turned around. He pulled her coat off and placed it on the back of her chair before reaching for his own. She was almost sorry to see him take it off; he looked exceptionally handsome in his brown leather bomber jacket.

The waitress was already waiting as they took their seats. "What can I get you to drink?" she asked with a smile.

"I'll have a beer," Ana answered.

"The same," Christian replied.

"One check?"

"Please," Christian answered before Ana could utter a word. She started to decline when he turned to her with a heart stopping grin. "We'll discuss business. I'll write it off."

"Oh…OK," Ana agreed hesitantly. The only thing separating them from the grill in front of them was their table. There were six chairs placed along the length of it, and then two on each end. Ana and Christian were placed on one end, and she watched as the waitress moved onto the man on Christian's left.

"Callie tells me you're doing an excellent job," he commented.

"I'm glad to hear that," Ana said. "I really like—"

"Now that business is out of the way, how have you been, Ana?" he interrupted.

"I…I'm fine," she said in surprise. "Now that business is out of the way? Isn't there more you want to discuss?"

"Is all the linen accounted for?" he asked with a grin.

"Of course," she answered.

"Excellent. That's been gnawing at me," he teased.

Ana laughed. "You can—" Her voice died off as she cleared her throat.

"I can what?" he pressed as he poured them each a glass of water from the pitcher that had been waiting for them when they'd been seated.

_You can be quite charming when you want to be, _had been on the tip of her tongue. But instead she responded with, "You can discuss business if you want."

"You are more than capable of running The Lux, Ana," he said as he took a sip of his water. "There's nothing more I need to know."

"Thank you," she said sincerely. Christian was a shrewd businessman, and Ana had no doubt that any compliment was high praise coming from him.

* * *

Christian kept up a steady stream of conversation, and Ana found herself more relaxed with each passing moment. They'd placed their order a little while ago, and Christian was in the middle of a sentence when his words came to an abrupt halt.

"Christian?" she prompted.

He tilted his head toward the cook, who Ana hadn't even realized was there. "I believe he's talking to you," he informed her.

"Oh," she said, turning her attention on the man standing behind the grill. "I'm sorry?"

The man grinned widely. "Sake?" he asked enthusiastically.

"I don't…I'm not sure—"

The left side of her body felt an instant warmth as Christian leaned toward her. "Just nod your head, Ana," he advised, his breath warm on her ear. Ana held back a shiver as she nodded uncertainly.

Christian grinned. "Now open wide."

"Wha—"

Ana turned her head back just in time to see the waiter lift a clear plastic bottle in front of her. Her jaw dropped when he squeezed it, and a steady stream of fluid made its way to the back of her throat. She was taken by surprise as the entire table started counting. "One…two…"

She felt the liquid—it tasted like it was fermented—start to trickle down her chin.

"Swallow, Ana," Christian coached huskily.

An unbidden image from last night's dream of her kneeling before him assaulted her senses, and she promptly choked on the liquid.

"Oh!" the cook said as he stopped the steady stream from coming at her. He turned to Christian. "Sake?!"

Christian held up a finger as he took a quick drink of water, and then nodded and dropped his jaw. Ana swiped at her chin as she watched him in action. He did much better than she had—the table had counted to fourteen now, and she couldn't help but join in. "Fifteen! Sixteen! Seventeen!" He was putting her to shame, swallowing greedily as the cook moved closer until he was holding it so high that Christian had to tilt his head back so it spilled into his mouth.

"Thirty-eight!" Christian's coughing brought the cook to a halt and the people surrounding the grill all cheered.

"Thirty-eight!" Ana exclaimed animatedly as the cook moved onto the man beside Christian. "What did I make it to?"

Christian grinned as he dabbed at his chin. "Four," he answered, eyes dancing.

Ana groaned.

* * *

He'd thought this platonic thing was going well, but then Ana had groaned and inevitably, parts below his waist had awakened. Though he had to admit, the light blue, long sleeved t-shirt she was wearing probably hadn't helped matters. It was molded to her chest like a second skin, accentuating the lush curve of her breasts. Memories from that first night with her-at The Lux-flashed through his mind...the taste of her skin...the image of her nipples straining eagerly toward the ceiling as he kissed his way up her belly.

He tried to think of something—anything—to tamp down his desire, even joining Ana in chanting with the other patrons as the cook made his way around the table with the sake. To his amusement, no one around the table had made it to thirty-eight. In fact, the closest anyone else had come was twenty-nine.

The cook obviously realized it, too, because he turned to Christian with a wide grin. "You are winna!" he announced.

"What do I win?" Christian asked, playing along.

The cook pointed the tip of the sake bottle at Ana, his grin broadening. "Kiss from the lady!"


	26. Chapter 26

_a/n: Thank you so much for the reviews for last chapter!_

* * *

The restaurant was suddenly too dim, the atmosphere was too romantic, and Christian was entirely too close—but not close enough.

"Kiss her," she heard one of the other patrons shout. A blush crept up her cheeks and she bit her lower lip.

Christian laughed, then turned to the waiter. "I don't think—"

Ana lifted her hand to his cheek and brought his head around until they were facing. "It's no use," she informed him as she dropped her hand to her thigh and rubbed her palms up and down the denim fabric. "They're not going to stop until we kiss."

"Ana—"

She shrugged. "It's just a kiss."

* * *

Her words couldn't have been less true. Whenever his lips met hers, it was _never _just a kiss. Fucking fireworks went off, angels sang, and body parts started throbbing. It never failed, and that was the reason he'd been unable to resist taking her in a damn coat room—why he'd been unwilling to let her move to Chicago.

"If it makes you uncomfortable—"

"The entire restaurant is focused on us, Christian. I'm already uncomfortable."

His gaze swept over the crowd. She was right; they'd gained the attention of nearly every other person in the room. Everyone at their table was heckling them now, and it didn't seem they were going to let up until he kissed Ana. Luckily what he _wanted_ coincided with what they wanted. "It'll be quick," he promised as his eyes fell to her hands.

She was wiping them nervously up and down her thighs. Was she really that anxious about kissing him again? He reached for her left hand and lifted it until her palm was splayed over his chest, then reached for her other hand and laced his fingers through hers.

She smiled weakly as his head descended toward hers.

* * *

Ana knew she was asking for trouble. For weeks she'd been insisting she didn't want him, hoping that if she said it enough times, she'd be able to convince herself it was true. But her body wasn't as easily swayed as she'd hoped.

Her heartbeat accelerated as Christian leaned forward. He gently nipped at one corner of her mouth before his lips settled lightly over hers. His kiss was serene, undemanding, but as Ana fought for control, she realized it was no use; she was unable to mirror his restraint. Her eyelids slid closed, and her fingers curled into the fabric of his shirt as she parted her lips, dragging her tongue along the seam of his lips. He opened instantly, his tongue stroking hers. The overwhelming flavor of sake combined with the way Christian always tasted made her groan.

When he would have pulled away, her hand snaked up over his shoulder until she was cupping the back of his neck. The slightest bit of urging brought his mouth back to hers, and cradling her face with his hands, he brushed his lips softly over hers. "I think we're giving them more than they bargained for," he said in amusement.

Ana sighed as his thumbs caressed her cheekbones and reluctantly opened her eyes. She couldn't help but laugh at Christian's satisfied grin.

A cheer from the people around their table jarred her back to reality and she slid back in her chair as she cleared her throat. "I think they enjoyed that," she said. Her voice came out a little throatier than she'd hoped.

"As did I," Christian said. Ana was pleased that his voice sounded as hoarse as hers had.

* * *

Damn his lawyers for telling him to stay away from her, Christian thought. And damn his brother for the text he'd just sent.

_Hands to yourself, little brother._

Christian had to force back the scowl that wanted to grace his features.

"Are you OK?" Ana asked with a frown.

"Yes," Christian said as he put his phone back down on the table. Before he could stop her, Ana snagged it up.

"How do I unlock it?" she asked innocently.

He reached over and moved his finger across the screen.

"Thanks," she said. "And how do I get to your notes?"

"Why do you want to get to my notes?" Christian asked with a frown.

"No reason," she answered.

"Ana," he said warningly, though God knew she wouldn't heed his tone.

"Fine," she said, leaning back and pulling the phone out of his reach just as he was about to grasp it. "Are you really taking notes while you're out with Kate and Elliot?"

"Who in the hell—Kate," he growled as he leaned over, crushing his chest against hers as he grabbed his phone. He moved his finger over the screen until he found what he wanted and then handed it back to her.

Ana took it, studying the screen for a minute before looking at him, a huge grin breaking out over her face. "These are guidelines on what _not _to do!" she said.

Christian gave a curt nod. "It only took me one date to realize what a pussy my brother is," he said, returning her grin. "Now it's fun to tag along just to piss him off."

"I think it's pissing Kate of more," Ana informed him, giggling at the startling revelation. "This is amazing," she said as she read through his notes. She pointed to a section of his notes. "Did he really say that to her?"

Christian read the words she was referring to. "Yes," he said distastefully. "And quite frankly, I was embarrassed for him. For Kate, too, though she seemed to like it. I guess there's no accounting for taste."

"Were you really trying to learn how to date?" she asked hesitantly.

"Yes," he answered.

"_Why_?"

"Do you remember what my first words were, Ana?" he asked dryly.

* * *

_I wanna fuck you. _Ana bit her tongue just in time from saying it aloud. "Yes," she said instead, her cheeks flushing at the memory.

He nodded. "_That's _why I'm taking notes on dating, Ana. Sex…hooking up. I'm _excellent _at that."

A fact she could attest to, but his tone seemed to indicate that he wasn't pleased with his prowess. It was almost as though he detested it. "You…want to start…dating?" she asked.

"I'd like something more than a casual fuck, yes. Apparently dating is the way to get there."

Ana swallowed past the sudden lump of disappointment lodged firmly in her throat. Why couldn't she have met him now?

"Yes, dating is a good place to start," she agreed softly as she held his phone out to him. But as he reached for it, it locked back up, and she gasped at the image gracing his screen. Eyes wide, she snatched it back to get a better look, but it must have been on slideshow as the image was no longer there.

"You have a picture of me on your phone," she stated.

"Oh, hell, Ana," he bit out.

"I want to see it," she insisted.

"Ana—"

"Show me."

With a sigh, he took the phone from her and found his images, then brought up the one of her she'd just seen.

She bit down on her lower lip as she studied the picture. She was lying on her side asleep. Her lips were slightly parted and her eyelashes were resting on her cheeks, which were flushed—from Christian's lovemaking, she was sure, as the pillowcase her head was resting on was the same ones they had at The Lux.

"Are there more?" she asked in a near whisper, surprised by her reaction to the picture. She looked…sexy. He'd captured the sex appeal she was certain she only possessed when he was near.

He shook his head. "That's the only one," he admitted.

"Are you sure?" she pressed.

"Yes. Trust me—I remember the events of that night very clearly. I _wanted _to take another picture of you, but you were so tempting lying there; I decided to wake you up for another round instead."

_That _she remembered. The memories of his lips on her skin as she'd come slowly awake made her shiver.

"Ana...do you want me to erase it?" he asked hesitantly.

She cleared her throat as she gave the phone back to him. "Only if you want to."

Christian's gaze locked with hers. "I don't."


	27. Chapter 27

_a/n: Thank you so much for the reviews for last chapter! :)_

* * *

The rest of the evening passed in a blur for Ana. The image of her on his phone wouldn't leave her mind. It wasn't even an explicit picture. The most erotic thing about it had been her bare shoulder, for God's sake. And maybe that was the most telling part. Was that how he saw her? Was there more depth to his feelings for her than she knew? Possibly more than _he _even knew?

"Hey."

Ana was jarred from her thoughts when Kate walked up.

"Hey."

"We're done, so…we're going to get going if that's OK," Kate said hopefully.

Translated: She wanted to get out of there before Christian tagged along to whatever it was she and Elliot had planned for the rest of the evening, and Ana could hardly blame her. She and Elliot hadn't had much time alone lately, and Ana had to bite back a grin when she remembered why.

"That's fine," Ana said, as she smiled sweetly at her friend and batted her eyelashes melodramatically. "Thank you for inviting me. I had _so_ much fun with you."

Ana followed Kate's gaze over to where Christian was sitting, conversing with Elliot. Apparently Kate was satisfied that they wouldn't be overheard. "Ana, you have no idea how much I appreciate you coming tonight. It's the most relaxing evening I've had with my boyfriend in _weeks_." Kate winced. "I'm just sorry about the whole kiss thing."

Ana certainly wasn't, but she saw no reason to assuage her friend's guilt. "I'll live," she remarked dryly.

Kate grinned at her as she patted her on the back. "You're a trooper," she said as she straightened, then went to whisk her boyfriend away.

* * *

"Thanks for dinner," Ana said once she and Christian had reached the lobby. "Though—you really didn't have to pay."

"Nonsense," Christian said. "We discussed business."

"For all of two seconds," Ana muttered, her heartbeat accelerating as he flashed a grin. He'd done that a lot tonight, and she realized it was something she'd rarely seen up until now. All their time together had been so intense he'd either been coming or trying to make her come, and she felt herself flush at the thought.

"I'd love to know what put the pink in your cheeks," Christian said as he held her coat out for her.

"It's nothing," she said quickly, turning around to slide her arms into her coat. She froze when her arms were halfway in the sleeves.

"Ana!"

* * *

Christian saw her stiffen as the man who'd called her name approached, and he proceeded to pull the sleeves up her arms and then take a step closer to her until he was standing with half of his body behind her. "You OK?" he whispered.

"I'm fine," she answered in a strangled tone.

He lifted his hand to the small of her back and felt her body slightly relax.

"Cole," she said after a long pause.

Christian's gaze left Ana to study the man before them. _Cole? _This was Cole? The man who'd dumped her just a few short weeks before their wedding? He had an overwhelming urge to thank the bastard. After all, if he hadn't broken it off with Ana, she'd never have been at the bar that night and Christian would never have had the opportunity to bring her home. But he didn't think Ana would appreciate that, so he kept his mouth shut.

"How have you been?" he asked.

"Fine," she answered briskly and just like that, her tension was back.

Christian cleared his throat as he stepped in front of her, successfully obstructing her view of Cole. He reached for the bottom of her coat and started to zip it up. "We need to go," he said softly. "I have a conference call with the Tokyo office in an hour, and there are a few things I need to do to prepare," he lied smoothly.

She didn't say anything, just swallowed past the lump in her throat and nodded miserably. Christian had to resist the urge to turn around and punch the fucker in the face.

He might not be able to control the way Ana felt, be he could damn well make sure she didn't have to look Cole's face again. He wrapped an arm around her, turned her around, and then led her out of the restaurant, not bothering to spare the other man a glance.

* * *

"I'm sorry about that," Ana said once they reached the sidewalk.

"About what?"

"It's the first time I've seen Cole since he left," she informed him. "I didn't realize…I'd react like that."

"Like what?" Christian pressed.

"Like a zombie," she admitted. "I completely shut down in there."

"Ana, the bastard walked out on you," Christian pointed out. "I'm sure there are a lot of unresolved feelings—"

"But there aren't any unresolved feelings," she stated emphatically.

The last thing Christian wanted to do was stand there with her and talk about her feelings—or lack of feelings—about another man, so he blurted the first thought that came to mind. "Tequila."

"What?" Ana asked with a frown.

"You need tequila," Christian insisted. "Tequila _always _makes things better."

"No," Ana said with a shake of her head. "I definitely do _not _need tequila."

"Ana—"

"I just need to go home," she said. "I…I had a really good time…with you tonight, Christian."

"You sound surprised."

"I am," she admitted. "I was beginning to think we couldn't have a good time without…" Color flooded her cheeks as her voice trailed off.

Christian grinned. "Now I _really _want to know what you were thinking back there in the lobby," he teased. "It's obvious you only ever blush when you're thinking naughty thoughts."

Ana laughed. "Actually, I was thinking you don't smile enough," she admitted as she put her hands in her pockets. "And I…I like it when you smile."

"I like it when you smile, too, you know," he returned. "But I guess I haven't done a whole hell of a lot to _make_ you smile, have I?" he asked thoughtfully.

* * *

Ana was having a hard time reconciling the easygoing Christian in front of her with the intense, domineering Christian she was used to.

She had no idea how to answer his question, so she decided to ignore it altogether. "Thanks again for dinner, Christian," she said. "I'll see you…around, I guess. And…try not drive Kate _too _insane with your dating antics."

Christian laughed. "I'll do my best."

* * *

Ana stopped at a convenience store on her stroll home. She was convinced she was going to need a pint of Ben and Jerry's to make it through the night, though she had no idea why. Seeing Cole had shaken her more than it should have. As she'd told Christian, there were no lingering feelings for her ex-fiancé.

She'd pulled on her sweatpants and was just grabbing a spoon when she heard a knock. With a frown, she headed to the front door and pulled it open.

"What's going on?" Kate demanded.

"What do you mean?" Ana asked, confused.

"Elliot and I are home for all of ten minutes before your boy toy texts me," her friend informed her.

"My boy toy?" Ana asked in amusement.

"Yes! I ask again, what's going on?"

"What exactly did Christian text you?"

Kate's eyes narrowed as she held up her phone.

_If you don't get your fucking ass over to Ana's right now, I'll crash every date you ever have._

Ana looked at her friend in surprise.

"I'm here in hopes of keeping my dating life intact," Kate said as she pushed past Ana and pulled her coat down over her shoulders. "Start talking."


	28. Chapter 28

_a/n: Thank you all so much for the reviews for last chapter! :)_

* * *

"I'm _so_ glad my boy toy sent you a follow up text suggesting you bring tequila!"

Kate hiccupped. "Suggesting? He threatened my life I didn't bring it. And you know what? I think he actually would have known if I'd defied his order."

"_Defied_?" Ana said with a laugh as she dropped down onto the couch next to Kate. "Since when does _anyone_ tell Kate Kavanagh what to do?"

"Since my dating life went down the tubes." Kate's eyes widened in appreciation as Ana pulled down the middle, back cushion of the couch and placed a carton of Ben & Jerry's on the table that appeared between them. "How many of these did you buy?" she asked as she took a huge spoonful of New York Super Fudge Chunk.

"This is the last one, I swear," Ana said solemnly.

Kate groaned in delight. "Who knew that Tequila and ice cream could complement each other so perfectly?"

Ana sighed as she dipped her own spoon into the chocolate. "Why do you think I didn't realize Cole was gay?" she asked.

Kate frowned. "What?"

"Come on, Kate. It's so obvious now."

"_I _didn't know he was gay!" Kate reminded her friend in a tone that clearly stated, 'and if anyone should have, it should've been me!'

Ana sighed as she put her spoon down. "I think if I wasn't a virgin, I'd have known."

"How?" Kate asked.

Ana lifted her brows at her friend. "Because now that I know what it's like, I know how impossible it is to go without sex once you've had it."

Kate's burst of laughter shot her ice cream straight out of her mouth and over the coffee table. It landed on the beige carpet in a big, wet glob. Ana looked at it for a moment before turning back to her friend; she had bigger fish to fry.

"And now I think Christian thinks I still have feelings for Cole," she said miserably.

"But…Ana. Why do _you_ care?" Her friend's smug tone made Ana want to smack her upside the head. "You don't _like _Christian."

"Well…I don't _not _like Christian," she corrected, hoping to lessen her friend's gloating. It didn't work.

"Why, Anastasia Steele." Kate was practically bouncing on her end of the couch. "Are you finally being honest with yourself?"

Ana glared at her friend, and Kate gasped, her eyes brightening as she reached across the pseudo-table and gripped Ana's hands. "Does this mean _you'll _date him now?" she asked hopefully. "He can date _you_ instead of me and Elliot!"

Ana frowned as she pulled her hands from Kate's. "That's not a very nice thing to say. He really enjoys your company, Kate." She was amazed she could keep a straight face. God, she'd had…what? Five…six shots of tequila? She should be giggling like crazy right now at the thought of Christian summarizing his evenings.

Kate sighed as she leaned back against the cushion. "It's just…Ana. I _really_ need to get laid. And I was hoping to tonight. But your _Christian_ is such a cockblocker."

Ana arched a brow at her friend. "Or he would be if you had one," she remarked dryly.

"Oh, I have one," Kate said fervently as she picked up the bottle of tequila and took a huge swig. "Trust me; it's _mine_. It's not attached to me, but it does whatever I tell it to."

The tequila giggling kicked in for a moment and then Ana sobered as she sat back on the couch. "Christian has a picture of me on his phone," she said softly.

"Naked?" Kate asked.

Ana nodded.

"Fucking perv."

Ana grabbed the pillow beside her and threw it at her friend. "It's not like that."

"Guys got a picture of your boobs, Ana."

Ana shook her head. "No, he doesn't. It was…taken the first night I slept with him."

"Really?" Kate perked up at that bit of information.

"Yes. And it's not of my body. It's…from my shoulder up. And...it's sort of sexy," she admitted with a blush.

"Were there other pictures, Ana?" Kate asked, eyes narrowed.

"No. Just the one."

"So…let me get this straight. The guy brings you home, bangs you, and then takes a picture of you? While you're naked. And it's not of your boobs?"

"Right," Ana said firmly.

Kate let out a low whistle. "Boys got it bad."

* * *

Kate's words were still echoing through Ana's head when she walked into work bright and early Monday morning. "Good morning." She greeted Kasie, the woman covering front desk, cheerfully.

"Morning, Ms. Steele."

When she'd tried to get the staff to call her Ana, she'd been informed that Mr. Grey ran a tight ship. All of his managers were to be addressed in a professional manner, and so she'd resigned herself to the fact that she'd be Ms. Steele when she was at work.

After unlocking her office door, she stepped inside and nearly broke her neck when she tripped over a box. The box, of course, didn't budge, and Ana squinted as she looked down at it. She didn't recognize the company who'd sent it, but that was nothing new. They were forever getting free product samples in the mail.

She took her coat off and hung it on the hook behind her desk, then sat down and wiggled her mouse. The computer screen brightened, and as was her habit, she immediately opened her Outlook to check her email.

After deleting a few spam emails, she clicked on an email from Christian's secretary.

_Good morning._

_Mr. Grey will be out of the country on business for the next two weeks. Any urgent matters should be brought directly to your immediate supervisor. If they are unable to resolve the issue, please contact your Human Resources department._

Ana deleted the email without reading anymore. She didn't need to. All she needed to know was that Christian was out of the country for two weeks, and he hadn't bothered to call her. That spoke volumes. With a sigh, she stood and headed for the box in front of her door when her computer dinged informing her she had a new email. She turned back around and leaned over her desk. Her eyes widened when she saw who it was from. She fumbled with the mouse and clicked open the email.

_**From: **__Christian Grey_

_**Subject: **__Delivery_

_**To: **__Anastasia Steele_

_Dear Ms. Steele, _

_I regret to inform you that I will be out of the country for the next several weeks on urgent business._

_Several? _Ana wanted to shriek. But his secretary had said two weeks! She took a deep breath and sat down at her computer.

_I'd like to start by telling you how pleased I am that all of the linen has been accounted for. You truly are an asset to The Lux._

_I'm assuming the package I ordered has been delivered by now. I'm sorry for the mass quantity, but that's the only way it was available on-line. It's the same brand the restaurant had-_

The same brand the restaurant had? What in the hell was he talking about? Ana jumped up from her seat and walked over to the box. She snagged her keys from the desk and dragged one down the tape in the center of the package, then pulled it open. She reached inside and pulled out one of the little glass bottles, turning it around so she could study the label: _Sake – Japanese Rice Wine. _A slow grin spread across her face, and Ana felt like a high school girl as she hugged the bottle to her chest. She marched back over to her desk and sat back down, picking up where he'd left off.

_-and I have it on very good authority that you could use some practice with chugging. If you think of anything you think would be a good chaser for it, let me know. I'd be happy to help you out with that._

Ana didn't bother to try and stifle the grin that spread across her face. Oh, she knew the perfect chaser, all right. Unfortunately he was halfway across the world, but she could still taste his distinctly masculine flavor.

_If you need anything over the next few weeks, please don't hesitate to call. Knock 'em dead in your staff meeting this morning._

_Christian Grey_

_CEO, Greys Enterprises Holdings, Inc._

_PS Do take Kate and Elliot out at least once while I'm gone, as I'm sure they'll be lost without my company._

Ana laughed at his last sentence, then, biting down on her lower lip, she poised her fingers over her keyboard and began her response.


	29. Chapter 29

OK...for all of my randy readers out there (I think that pretty much covers _all _of you,) there is some spice on the way. Just hold on for a little while longer...

Thank you all so much for the reviews for last chapter!

* * *

_**Fr**__**om: **__Anastasia Steele_

_**Subject: **__Thank You_

_**To: **__Christian Grey_

_Dear Mr. Grey,_

_While I certainly appreciate the encouragement, I have decided not to knock them dead in my staff meeting. Someone has to account for the linen, and seeing as my boss' boss' boss is very particular, I have other business to tend to here at The Lux._

_Thank you very much for the Sake. It was a nice reminder of dinner the other night, even if I did almost trip over the box upon my arrival this morning. ;) _

_In case I forgot to tell you, I had a really nice time with you at the restaurant. I don't remember ever feeling so relaxed around you. Let me assure you I have plenty of ideas for a chaser. But for now...I think it would be wise to keep them to myself._

_Thank you for sending Kate to check on me the other night. The tequila was an excellent idea. Though if I'd spoken to you yesterday morning, I may have been singing a different tune._

_Anastasia Steele_

_General Manager_

_The Lux Hotel _

Ana bit her lower lip as she read through her email to make sure she hadn't said too much, then went to hit send. She stopped as a thought struck her, then let her fingers fly over the keyboard once again.

_P.S. Why do you regret to inform me that you're out of the country? Missing me already, Mr. Grey?_

Ana's fingers hovered over her mouse for a few seconds before she finally clicked on the _send _box that wouldn't allow her to take her words back.

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. This would be so much better if she was good at flirting. The truth was, she just didn't have any practice. Until Christian, men hadn't shown that much interest in her. Except for Jose, but Ana had never been able to muster any feelings other than friendship for him.

Sighing, she stood and headed for her staff meeting. She'd have to analyze this whole flirting thing later.

* * *

By the time Ana finally made it back to her office, it was past noon. One of the housekeepers she'd just hired had been a no show for her shift this morning, and since the hotel was already short two housekeepers, she'd pitched in to try and lighten the load. Following that, there had been a room mix up, and Mr. and Mrs. August, who'd been spending their anniversary in the same room at The Lux for the past four years had nearly thrown a fit when they'd arrived to find they'd been moved. It had taken a bit of fancy footwork and a hefty discount, but she'd finally gotten the guests moved around so everyone was happy.

She dropped into her chair and slipped her shoes off, taking a moment to rub her feet before she turned to her computer. She typed in the password to unlock it and immediately opened her mailbox, smiling when she saw an email from Christian. She opened it, and her eyes instantly began devouring his message.

_**From: **__Christian Grey_

_**Subject: **__Your Boss' Boss' Boss_

_**To: **__Anastasia Steele_

_Dear Ms. Steele,_

_I fear we must halt all conversation pertaining to linen, as my thoughts have been consumed with nothing but Egyptian cotton, silk, and flesh colored panties. Not to mention, long, chestnut colored curls fanned out over a navy colored pillowcase._

Ana grinned as she remember the picture on his phone. Once again, she was glad she hadn't asked him to delete it. And then it hit her—flesh colored panties. He remembered what she was wearing during their first sexual escapade in the janitor's closet. That had to mean something!

_I'm glad you had a nice time at the restaurant, Anastasia. I did as well, and if you're willing, I think we should do it again soon._

_You're wounding me, keeping your ideas for a chaser to yourself. My imagination is running wild, and I'm not sure that's good for either one of us._

_I do, in fact, find myself missing you. Surprised?_

_Christian Grey_

_CEO, Greys Enterprises Holdings, Inc._

_P.S. Your boss' boss' boss sounds like a jerk. Surely there's a way you can soften him up._

Ana's face was likely to break if her grin got any wider. He'd taken their email repartee up a notch without going overboard, as if he was testing the waters. She pulled her cell phone off her desk and brought Kate's name up on the screen, immediately sending her a text.

_I think Christian has the hots for me._

Her friend's response came less than thirty seconds later and had her hooting with laughter.

_No shit, Sherlock._

_So, what are we doing for dinner tonight?_

_Us? Nothing. I'm staying in and banging my boyfriend while yours is out of town. You're on your own._

Ana giggled at her friend's response before she put her phone down and got back to work.

* * *

"Hello?"

"I didn't mean to wake you."

Ana flew up in bed at the sound Christian's voice on the other end of the line. "It's OK," she said as she stretched, then turned to look at the clock on her nightstand. _10:30 p.m. _She must have fallen asleep the second she hit the sheets.

"I was worried when I didn't hear back from you," he said softly.

Ana laughed as she fell back against her pillows. "I was going to email you back when I got to work tomorrow. Today was crazy."

"Everything OK?"

"Oh...you know...busted pipe, angry guests, grease fire-"

"Grease fire?" Christian asked sharply.

"Patrick had it out in no time, but someone had already called 911 and firetrucks showed up and...you...don't...think I'm an asset anymore, do you?" she asked.

Christian laughed. "Of course I do," he replied smoothly. "My hotel is still standing, isn't it?"

Ana groaned sleepily. "Where _are _you?" she asked.

"Tokyo."

"Also known as Sake land," she said before she could stop herself.

"Yes, Sake land," he confirmed. "But I gotta say, the woman sitting next to me at the restaurant tonight...not a very good kisser."

"Christian!" she scolded teasingly.

"Jealous?" he shot back.

"I...decline to answer that."

"_I'd _be jealous if I thought you were kissing anyone else," he admitted.

It was moment before she spoke. "I might be a little jealous," she muttered.

"How jealous?" he pressed.

Ana sighed. "Jealous enough to claw one of her eyes out."

"Just one?"

His amused tone was contagious, and she couldn't help but laugh. "Fine. I'd claw both of her damn eyes out _and _a clump of hair. Happy now?"

"Ecstatic," he returned. "Sleep well, Anastasia."

He hung up before she could say anything else, but it didn't matter; the damage had been done. She'd heard his voice, and he'd all but admitted he didn't want her to see anyone else.

It was amazing how one civil dinner had managed to turn things around.


	30. Back by Popular Demand

_Thank you all so much for the reviews for the last chapter! Things are progressing slowly but surely._

_P.S. This chapter was titled in honor of everyone who demanded Christian come home soon. ;)_

* * *

_**From: **Christian Grey_

_**Subject:** Almost Stateside_

_**To: **Anastasia Steele_

_Ana,_

_My flight is departing shortly, so I should be back in the states late this evening. Though I've enjoyed our phone conversations and email exchanges over the last few weeks, I can't wait to see you in person. _

_My only concern is that the easiness we've managed to attain will disappear, and I'll somehow fuck things up. I don't want to fuck things up with you again, Ana. Tell me how I can keep from doing that this time. _

_Christian Grey_

_CEO Grey Enterprises Holdings, Inc._

Ana bit down on her lower lip as she skimmed Christian's email for the ninth time. Gone was the teasing tone from his previous messages. It was obvious from his words that he was as nervous to see her as she was to see him, and while the thought was comforting, she didn't want things between them to be strained. They'd settled into a routine while he'd been in Tokyo, emailing back and forth several times a day. And Christian had called every evening to say good-night. Granted her evenings had been smack in the middle of his meetings, so their conversations had been brief, but he'd called every evening without fail.

She liked how things were progressing with them; she was tired of moving backwards. From here on out, she only wanted to move forward.

_**From: **Anastasia Steele_

_**Subject: **You Can't Be Stateside Soon Enough_

_**To: **Christian Grey_

_Christian,_

_I'm so glad you'll be home this evening. I can't wait to see you!_

_Stop over-thinking things. I know it's hard to just let things happen because everything has been either highs or lows with us, but I think we might be (fingers crossed) on the right track this time._

_If things are uncomfortable, then we'll just have to revert to the email phase of our relationship until we get over it. And if that fails...well, I seem to have accumulated an overabundance of Japanese Rice Wine. It's fairly potent and a few sips should help with the awkwardness. _

_I miss you. I can't wait to see you. Nothing else matters._

_Anastasia Steele_

_General Manager of the hotel in which she shagged her boss_

_The Lux_

Ana took a deep breath, hit the send button...and prayed for time to fly.

* * *

Christian's layover in New York City _should've _been three hours. He _should've _been home by six o'clock. Instead, it was eight-forty-five, and he was just climbing into the back of his limo. He gave Taylor Ana's address, and with a single nod, the jack of all trades shut the door, leaving Christian alone once again. His mind was racing as he contemplated Ana's email.

"Stop over-thinking things," he muttered to himself. Ana was right.

But that was easy for her to say; she wasn't the one keeping secrets. He had yet to tell her that he hadn't gotten her the job at The Lux—he grinned as he remembered the signature she'd left on her last email—and he didn't want to. Not yet, anyway. Things were finally looking up between them. But if he didn't tell her now, when _would _be a good time? If things kept getting better, he'd never want to tell her. He couldn't spent the rest of his life—or their relationship—lying to her. A few weeks. He'd give himself a deadline. He was good with deadlines; he dealt with them on a daily basis.

Two weeks. He'd allow himself two weeks with her, and then he'd make himself tell her the truth.

* * *

She wasn't home. He'd rung the buzzer to her apartment—they were going to have to have a talk about the security in this building—three times, and she hadn't answered. It was nine-fifteen on a Thursday night. Where the hell was she?

He'd called at nine on the third night he was in Tokyo, because she'd been asleep at ten-thirty when he'd called the first night, then at nine-thirty when he'd called the second. Nine had seemed to be a good time. She'd claimed to just be climbing into bed. Maybe she was already asleep. He hadn't called her because he'd wanted to surprise her.

Christian felt his phone vibrate and thinking it might be her, he snatched it out of his pocket.

_You in town yet?_

Elliot. Christian groaned. Not the person he'd been hoping to hear from.

_Yes._

_Where are you?  
_

Christian used the index finger and thumb of one hand to massage his temples. He wasn't going to answer that question. _You don't want to know._

_Are you kidding? Now I REALLY want to know._

_Too damn bad. I'm not telling you._

_Fine, then. Don't. Hey...Ana looks sexy in tight jeans, don't you think? She just bent over to pick up my beer bottle, and I swear...mmm._

_Dick. Where are you?_

_Kate's. And chill. Ana's not even wearing jeans._

_'Chill?' What are you? 16?_

_She's naked._

"Bastard," Christian muttered. _I'm on my way._

* * *

Ana felt like a fool as she looked down at her phone for what must have been the hundredth time in the last thirty minutes. It was nine-thirty; Christian had to be back in town by now. She'd expected him to call her at nine o'clock to say good-night—had even put her phone on vibrate so she could sneak into the bathroom when he called—but it hadn't rung once. The screen hadn't even lit up to indicate she'd received a text.

Maybe he was having second thoughts. Maybe _she_ should be having second thoughts. Ana picked up her phone with a sigh. "I think I'm gonna call it a—"

The sound of Kate's doorbell, followed by Elliot's 'Come in!' interrupted her.

Whoever was on the other side of the door must not have heard, because the doorbell rang a second time. Kate stood and crossed the living room to open the door. As she stepped back to permit her guest entry, she turned to Ana with a wide grin.

Ana felt her heartbeat accelerate when Christian stepped inside. His gaze met hers, and she bit down on her lower lip. The awkwardness she'd been so desperate to avoid reared it's ugly head.

"One more step inside, Christian, and I could close the door behind you." Kate's tone was teasing, but he didn't seem to realize she'd even spoken.

"How was your trip, little brother?"

Christian didn't bother to acknowledge Elliot as he strode into the room. He headed straight for her, and Ana found herself mesmerized as his grey eyes darkened until they were almost black. She'd just made her way to her feet when he came to a stop in front of her.

"To Anastasia Steele," he said gruffly as a wide grin spread across his face. "Subject—you. From Christian Grey." He reached forward until his palms were resting gently on her cheeks. "I fuckin' missed you."

Ana laughed softly as every ounce of awkwardness slipped away. "I missed you, too," she whispered as he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her to him.


	31. Chapter 31

_a/n: Thank you all so much for your reviews for last chapter. You all were **very **excited at Christian's return. LOL_

_Also, thank you to the guest reviewer who reminded me that Christian is the little brother! I fixed it. :)_

* * *

Christian hugged her to him tightly, one arm wrapped around her neck, the other wrapped around her shoulders. Closing her eyes and inhaling deeply, Ana a released a small sigh at his familiar scent. If her hands weren't trapped between their bodies, she would have hugged him back.

"Did you have supper?" he asked as he loosed his hold slightly.

"No," Ana answered as she pulled away just enough to look up at him.

"Good. Let's get out of here."

She grinned. "Let me get my coat."

He followed her over to the front door, and she pulled her jacket off the hook. "I guess this is good night," Ana said to Kate and Elliot, who were now sitting side by side on the couch.

Kate arched a brow at her friend. "_None_ of us have eaten, you know."

"So order out," Christian suggested, taking Ana's coat from her and holding out so she could slip her arms into the sleeves.

"I think I'd rather have dinner with _you_, Christian," Kate said sweetly. "After all, we haven't seen each other in weeks."

"But I didn't invite you, Kate," he reminded her. Ana quickly zipped her coat, then turned and pressed her cheek against Christian's arm until she was looking at the front door instead of Kate and Elliot. She was barely able to suppress a giggle.

"Didn't stop _you_," she heard Kate say. "Come on, Elliot."

Elliot winced. "Kate, maybe-"

Ana turned back around just in time to see her friend kick his shin. He instantly sprung to his feet.

"Excellent idea. I'm starving."

* * *

"We need to discuss your choice of friends," Christian muttered a few hours later as the limo pulled away from Kate's house.

"You have to admit...you _did_ bring this on yourself," Ana said with a laugh.

"How did I do that?"

"You crashed _their _dates for weeks," she reminded him.

"Yes, but _they _deserved it," he insisted. "And besides, they're in an established relationship. I was probably the most exciting thing that had happened to them in months," he joked.

"Christian..."

The tone of her voice drew his eyes away from the window, and the tentative look on her face made his heart stop.

"You just got back after being away for two weeks," she pointed out.

"And?"

"We're finally alone. Do you really want to talk about Kate and Elliot?"

He studied her face for a moment before his hand shot out and circled her wrist. She came hurling toward him and he caught her by the waist, settling her on his lap so she was straddling him. "Hi," he said softly as his hands moved up and down the denim fabric of her thighs.

"Hi," she returned as she lowered her forehead to his.

"You never did say whether you missed me or not," he said, reaching up to unzip her jacket and push it down over her shoulders.

"I did. I told you at Kate's that I missed you, _and _I told you in my email," she reminded him.

"The words must have been muffled by my jacket," he said as he toyed with one of the buttons on her shirt. "I want to hear you say it out loud."

She leaned forward and nuzzled his neck. "I fuckin' missed you," she said, repeating his words from earlier.

The vibrations from his answering laugh tickled her nose and she pulled back until her gaze locked with his.

"You know...I think we may have sidestepped the awkward part," she whispered.

"I think you're right," he conceded.

Ana gave him a sexy grin. "Should we move right onto hot and heavy?"

Christian's eyes fell to her mouth; it parted as her breathing increased. When she absently ran her tongue over her lower lip, Christian growled. "Fuck, Ana."

He moved sideways until she was sitting on the seat beside him, then lowered his upper body until she was lying beneath him. Thighs parted to cradle his lower body, and his hand tangled in her hair until he was cupping the back of her head.

He leaned down until his mouth hovered just over hers. "Just one kiss, Ana," he promised, his voice ragged. "I can't be fucking things up on my first night back."

And then his mouth was on hers.

By the time their lips met, she'd already opened for him; her tongue surged forth in search of his. "Mmm..." she groaned. The taste of wine on his tongue mingled with the familiar spicy flavor that always assaulted her when they kissed.

Reaching between them she unzipped his jacket, then pushed it aside and reached for the hem of his t-shirt. She pushed the cotton up and ran her hands over the taut muscles of his belly. As her fingers traced the ridges in his abdomen, she couldn't stop her hips from rocking back and forth.

"Holy hell, Ana," Christian said, breaking their kiss. "Are you trying to kill me?"

"You didn't like that?" she asked in surprise.

"I fucking loved it," he said in a strained voice. "Its a wonder I didn't come in my jeans."

"Then I don't see what the problem is," she returned with a laugh. She lifted her lips to his neck and sucked softly.

Christian groaned and rolled himself off her until he'd landed in a heap on the floor of the limo.

"What are you doing?" she asked in amusement.

Christian closed his eyes and let his head drop against the floor. "The hardest thing I've ever had to do in my life, Ana. Not fucking you."

"Well...don't I get a say in this? What if I _want_ you to fuck me?"

His eyes snapped open and their eyes met. "I thought you were going to help me to not fuck things up," he said accusingly.

She grinned at him. "I _am _helping you not fuck things up. If you don't fuck me right now..."

He reached for her hand and laced his fingers through hers. "If I don't fuck you right now...then _what_?" he pressed.

Ana flopped back down on the seat and threw her arm over her eyes with a heavy sigh. "Then I'll wait until you will," she said miserably.

"No matter how long it takes to make sure we're where we need to be?" he asked doubtfully.

She nodded fervently. "No matter how long it takes," she confirmed. And then, after a short silence, "Up to two weeks."


	32. Chapter 32

_a/n: As always, thank you all so much for the reviews for last chapter!_

_FYI—we are in the home stretch. ETA for lemony-goodness = Chapter 34. ;)_

* * *

"Done," Ana said as she dropped her item into her basket.

Kate's perfect eyebrows arched high on her forehead. "When you said you wanted to go shopping, I assumed you meant for more than one item," she said dryly.

Ana peeked into her basket. "It's a plenty pack," she pointed out.

"Of batteries?" Kate pressed.

Ana groaned. "I am _so_ mad at Christian!"

Kate shook her head. "Seriously...what's the point of having a boyfriend if he's not putting out?"

"That's what I've been trying to tell him!" Ana exclaimed.

It was Wednesday, and while Christian had shown up at her office for the past three days with lunch, he wouldn't come near her in the evenings. He still called her to say good night, but seeing each other without other adults around was apparently off limits. The whole situation was starting to get ridiculous, and she was beginning to wonder if her willingness was making him lose interest.

"So...you don't need anything else?" Kate pressed.

Ana chewed on her lower lip as she thought for a moment. "Maybe we could visit that adult toy store again."

* * *

Elliot looked at his phone, then hooted with laughter. Christian to come to a stop a few feet ahead of him on the trail. "What the hell is so funny?" he barked.

After staring at his brother for a moment, an amused grin broke out on Elliot's face. "Really, little brother. You should just bang her. It might help lighten your mood."

"'Bang' her? Nice, Elliot."

Elliot shrugged. "If you did, maybe she wouldn't be out battery shopping right now with _my _girl."

Christian frowned. "What the hell does a car battery have to do with _me_ sleeping with her?" he demanded.

His brother cleared his throat. "Not _that_ kind of a battery," Elliot said. "She's buying batteries for her plastic boyfriend." Elliot's phone beeped and he read his new text. "Oh, I'm sorry. Boyfriends. Plural. Apparently she's shopping for a new one right now."

Christian rolled his eyes. "Kate texted you that?"

Elliot nodded.

"You guys are pathetic," he announced.

Elliot shrugged. "At least we're fucking."

Christian glared at his brother. "Is this why you brought me up here?" he asked. "To rub it in that I'm not getting laid?"

"No, actually-"

"Because it's not that I'm not horny as hell. Trust me—I am!" Christian shouted.

"Then what's the problem?" Elliot asked. "And before you answer...let me remind you that there are people besides _me_ within hearing distance."

After a sharp intake of breath, Christian raked a hand through his hair, and then, making an effort to lower his voice, "every damn time I fuck her she gets pissed off at herself, or she fucking runs."

Elliot nodded slowly.

"Don't look at me like that," Christian said tersely.

Elliot tossed up his arms in a show of surrender. "Like what?" he asked.

"Like I just lost my fucking dick!"

Elliot cleared his throat. "So...what exactly are you waiting for, then?"

"Oh, that's the real kicker!" Christian declared. "I don't even know. How am I supposed to know what a functional relationship is when I've never been part of one?"

"Well, Kate and I-"

"She's got you pussy whipped," Christian cut in.

Elliot's eyes widened as he fixed his stare on his brother. "Well, her pussy is _very_ nice!" he snapped. "Perhaps _that's_ why I fucking proposed last night!"

* * *

"You...you're _what_?" Ana asked later that evening, sitting across the table from Kate.

Her friend grinned. "We're getting married," she repeated.

"Kate that...that's amazing!" Ana said as she stood, walking around the table until she was at her friend's side. "Congratulations!"

"Thanks!" Kate said as she stood. The women wrapped their arms around each other and held on tight. "It's actually this weekend. In Santa Barbara."

Ana pulled back. "Oh," she said in a small voice. "I...I..."

"You'll be there," Kate said firmly.

"I...it's my weekend to work, Kate," Ana said shaking her head.

"It _was _your weekend to work," Kate corrected.

"I don't..."

Kate sighed as the two sat back down at the table. "Elliot and I were going to have this nice dinner with both of our families _and_ you," she said with a smile. "That's how we were going to announce it. But then he accidentally told Christian today."

"Accidentally?" Ana asked doubtfully.

"Christian said something about my womanly parts and-"

"What?" Ana asked with shrilly.

"It was all..." Kate shrugged. "It was stupid, really, but Elliot let it slip that we're engaged."

"I'm sure Christian was very happy at the news," Ana insisted.

"Maybe," Kate said with a shrug. "But the first thing out of his mouth was 'Ana's going to have to be there.' So he called The Vegas Lux, and the assistant manager will be flying in tomorrow morning to cover for you. How does it feel, Ana, to know that you're the first thing on the billionaire's mind when such an important announcement is made?"

"Kate, you know I'm much more concerned with getting in the billionaire's _bed," _she said dryly, then gasped. "Does this mean you're pregnant?"

Kate laughed. "If I am, then that tequila night we had a few weeks ago was _highly_ uncalled for. No, I am not pregnant."

"Then what's the rush?" Ana wanted to know.

"Well, aside from the fact that I love him, he designed a few buildings for a college campus in Spain, and he leaves in three weeks. At first he was just supposed to draw up the plans, but now they want him to head up the entire project. And he wants me to go with him," she said excitedly. "That means we get married this weekend, spend two weeks in Barbados, and then a week here packing and spending time with my bestie."

Ana felt her eyes well up with tears. "You're...leaving?" she asked.

Kate laughed. "It's only for a year," she assured her friend. "Eighteen months at the most."

"That's...a long time."

"Plenty of time for you and my soon to be brother-in-law to get to know each other," Kate said with a knowing grin.

Ana took a deep breath. "What am I going to do without you for an entire year?"

Kate grinned. "With any luck...have lots and lots of sex."

* * *

Elliot and Christian had flown to Santa Barbara a day early to get some sailing in; Kate, Ana, and Mia's flight had just landed, and Ethan, Kate's brother, should have arrived at the same airport an hour earlier. The parents would be arriving first thing Saturday morning, and Jose would get there later that night when his art exhibit ended.

The women stepped off the plane and headed off to look for the men; their suitcases had gone with the men the day before, so there was no need to wait at the luggage carousel.

"I still think you should've put one of your vibrators in your suitcase," Kate muttered with a devious grin. "Can you imagine if they'd opened up your luggage? Christian would've been mortified."

Mia burst out laughing, and Ana glared at Kate. "You're giving Mia a great first impression of me, Kate."

Kate grinned at Ana. "You didn't think you were my _only _dildo shopping buddy, did you?"

Mia laughed and then pointed ahead. "There they are," she said.

Ana watched a grin break out of Christian's face when he saw her, and his speed picked up a bit. He was about twenty feet away when a figure bolted past him and ran up to her, picking her up and swinging her around.

"Annie!"

"Ethan," she said breathlessly as he put her down. "How are you?"

* * *

Christian wanted to punch the punk who had Ana in his arms claiming how much he'd missed her. And Annie? Who the _fuck_ called her Annie?

Though he'd put her down, the man still hadn't loosened his grip on her by the time he reached Ana, so Christian pulled one of her hands from his back and linked his fingers through hers, giving it a tight squeeze.

When pretty boy finally let her go, he looked at Christian. "So, this must be the boy toy," he said with an appreciative nod before turning back to Ana. "I knew you'd get snagged up eventually," he said with a grin that made Christian tug on her hand until her side was pressed snugly against his side. "I was just hoping it'd be me."

With a fucking smirk, the man who must be Ethan turned to his sister. "Katie!"

* * *

"What the fuck was that all about?" Christian practically barked.

Ana's eyebrows rose. "Ethan? Oh, he's always like that," she said dismissively.

"Well, I don't like him," Christian decided aloud.

Ana laughed. "Trust me, he'll grow on you."

"I doubt that," he muttered.

Ana heard her phone beep and pulled it from her pocket.

_Ethan: Sorry. I couldn't resist. Kate told me your boy toy has a jealous streak and to lay it on thick. Who am I to disappoint my sister on her wedding weekend? ;)_

With a grin, Ana held her phone up in front of Christian. He growled as he read the message.

"Yeah. That bastard _definitely_ won't be growing on me."

* * *

"Change them back!" Kate demanded an hour later when they'd made their way to hotel they were staying at.

"No," Christian said simply.

"Christian," she said, obviously struggling to be patient with him. "Ethan and Jose are sharing a room, and it's supposed to be the one adjoined with Ana's. _Your _room is supposed to be adjoined with Mia's!" she said stubbornly. "She doesn't even _know_ Ethan and Jose!"

Christian shrugged. "I don't care.

Kate sighed. "You can't possibly think that Ethan and Ana-"

"What I _know, _Kate, is that the only possibility for Ana...is _me_."

Kate stomped her foot. "I demand you change the rooms back!"

Christian crossed his arms over his chest and arched his brows. "Have I ever told you, Kate, how much I _adore _Barbados this time of year?" he asked.

Kate took a deep breath and spun on her heel as she stalked off. "Stupid in laws," he heard her mutter.

He spied Ana standing next to her luggage halfway across the lobby and went to join her. She smiled at him as he made his way over to her, and his eyes narrowed. "Stop looking at me like that," he snapped when he reached her.

"Like what?" she asked in confusion.

Holy hell. He was officially turning into a dick, and he was so frustrated there was nothing he could do to stop it. His eyes found Elliot, gathering all of their keys at the counter. "Like I'm going to fuck you in this hotel. Not gonna happen."

"OK...you know what? I don't know what has you so pissed off, but these are _not _my fuck me eyes!" she informed him.

His head snapped around so he was looking at her. "You have fuck me eyes?"

Her eyes immediately clouded over into the sexiest, most smoldering look he'd ever seen, and Christian felt his knees go weak.

Lord, help him.


	33. Chapter 33

_a/n: Thank you so much for the reviews for last chapter! :)_

* * *

"Not gonna happen, Ana," she muttered as she dropped her undergarments in the top drawer and shut it wall her might. "Yeah. Bastard will be lucky to get into _my _pants at all."

"What's going on?"

Ana screeched as her hand flew to her chest. "Kate! Mia! How did you two get in here?" she asked breathlessly.

"What's with the slamming of the drawers?" her friend shot back, ignoring her question.

"It's called frustration, Kate," Ana snapped.

Kate looked at Mia. "Your brother won't bang her," she explained.

"Kate!" Ana was mortified that she'd shared that bit of information with Christian's sister—who she'd only just met.

"Well, it's true. There's no use sugarcoating it. But don't worry," Kate said as she grabbed the next drawer before Ana could slam it; she shut it herself much more gently. "Lucky for you, Mia here has decided that a pseudo-bachelorette party is in order. Which I think is a great idea. You need a night away from Christian."

Ana planted her hands on her hips. "Tell me how that could possibly help, Kate, because I haven't been _near _Christian!"

Kate turned to Mia. "She'll be fine once we liquor her up."

"Liquor's not going to solve my problems."

"Well, it's gonna try," Kate informed her as she looked her up and down. "Do you have something else to wear? Something a little more...sexy, maybe?"

Ana sighed. "I have my coat closet outfit."

"Ooh, that is absolutely perfect for tonight!" Kate exclaimed excitedly.

Mia's brows drew together in confusion as she looked from Kate to Ana. "Coat closet outfit?"

"Have a seat, Mia," Kate said as she patted her future sister-in-law on the back a few times. She winked at Ana over her shoulder. "Boy do I have a story for you."

* * *

"I should go talk to Ana," Christian said. "She's probably pissed at me." And he couldn't deny it—he wanted to see those damn fuck-me eyes again.

"She didn't say goodbye?" Elliot asked.

"What?" Christian shot back, suddenly panicked. Had he been so much of a jerk she'd skipped out on her best friend's wedding?

"Mia decided they should do some sort of girls night to celebrate Kate's last weekend of being single," Elliot informed his younger brother. "I thought it was stupid and tried to con them into letting us go, but she was adamant that it be 'girls only.'"

"Where'd they go?" Christian demanded.

Elliot shrugged. "It was some big secret," he answered.

"And you just let them go?"

"Let them?" Elliot asked in amusement. "Have you met my fiance? I don't _let_ her do anything, Christian. She does what she wants."

Christian raked a hand through his hair. "We have to find them."

Elliot shook his head. "I'm not crashing girls night. I like my private parts too much for that. But I do think we should get out of this stuffy hotel room."

"Hey, I own this stuffy hotel room," Christian said dryly.

Elliot grinned. "Let's go get something to eat. I'm starving."

Christian nodded. "I supposed we should invite Ethan." He hissed Kate's brother's name, then almost smacked Elliot when he grinned.

"Ethan when with Kate."

"You're fucking kidding me," Christian snapped.

Elliot shook his head. "Said they needed someone to cut them off when the time came."

This night just kept getting better and better.

* * *

It was nearly midnight when Christian's cell phone rang; he was alarmed to see Mia's name pop up on his screen. "Mia?"

"Christian?" she shouted into the phone.

"Mia, I can barely hear you," Christian said. "Is everything OK?"  
"No!" she wailed. "I—I don't know where we are, but it's _really _creepy. Kate's surrounded by men, and Ana is up on stage singing something about someone hitting her with their best shot, and the big guy in the black leather looks like he might take her up on it."

"Where the fuck is Ethan?" he asked.

"In the men's room."

His sister's voice was so forlorn that Christian's heart started racing. "Mia, I'm on my way. Leave your cell phone on so I can track it. We'll be there as soon as we can."

"Holy shit!"

"Mia-"

The line went dead before he could say anything else, and Christian jumped to his feet. "We gotta go."

* * *

Christian was glad he'd had the good sense to have Taylor accompany him on the trip; he was like a NASCAR driver with the limo. They were barreling through the streets of Santa Barbara at a breakneck speed through neighborhoods Christian had never seen.

"I'm going to find Ana," he said. "Jose, you find Kate, and Elliot—you find Mia."

"What about Ethan?" Jose asked.

"I don't give a fuck about that little punk," Christian spat, though that wasn't entirely true. The bastard had gone under the guise of keeping the women safe, and he hadn't even been able to manage that. The only thing Christian wanted more that Ethan's head on a platter was to know that Ana was safe.

* * *

Mia was the easiest to find—as soon as they walked inside, she rushed at them.

"My job is done," Elliot stated with a proud grin.

"There's Kate!" Jose said, disappearing further into the depths of the seediest bar Christian had ever set foot in.

His eyes had scanned half the establishment before he felt a thump on the side of his head. "Wha—Mia! What the hell was that for?" he asked as he rubbed the side of his head.

"_That _was for the coat closet incident," she announced. "I can't believe your lack of manners, Christian Grey. Mom would be absolutely mortified if she knew about that."

"Mia—_I'd _be absolutely mortified if mom knew about that. Now where is—oh, _fuck_."

_Mine. _The word pounded inside him with a ferocity that shocked the hell out of him. He had half a mind to take her back to the hotel and give her exactly what she wanted—to remind her that she belonged to him. Or if she wasn't already aware, to enlighten her. He marched up behind the guy in the leather and hadn't even come to a stop when she noticed him.

"Christian!" Ana said animatedly, jumping down off her bar stool. The guy in the black leather—who had a good three inches and sixty pounds on him—wasn't nearly as thrilled.

"Who are you?" the guy demanded.

"Her significant other," Christian bit out as he took her by the arm. "And we're leaving." He started dragging her toward the door, but she wasn't able to keep up. He turned around and glared at her. "How much have you had to drink?" he demanded.

"Hmm..." Ana said as she put a finger to her chin and considered her answer.

"It wasn't a trick question, Anastasia."

She giggled. "You called me Anastasia. Does that mean you're mad at me?"

"I'd rather not discuss this here," he said.

"Oh! One beers, a rum and diet coke, and seven...no eight..." She sighed heavily. "Some shots of tequila."

"You had that much tequila?" he asked angrily.

"But you said tequila is _always_ a good idea," she reminded him with a pout that he shouldn't have found so damn sexy.

"Yes," he agreed as he tightened his grip on her arm and headed outside—at a much slower pace this time so she could keep up. "When you're with _me_, or tucked in the safety of your apartment with _Kate_," he admonished. _Never when there were other men around! _"And not when you're wearing..." He looked her up and down as he walked blindly on—the coat closet incident flashed through his mind as if often did—and felt his cock jerk. "_That."_

"Christian," she said as she came to a stop. He turned around and gave her a questioning look. She launched herself at him with much more agility than she'd walked out of the bar with, and wrapped her arms around his waist as she rested her cheek against his chest, sighing contentedly. "You smell delicious."

* * *

_Delicious. _Christian was still grinning as he walked into Ana's room. No one had ever referred to him as such before, and he was surprised that it thrilled him so much.

Ana dropped her room key on the table and headed straight for her bed. She flopped down on the mattress, then kicked her shoes off and pushed them to the floor. "It's bright in here," she said.

Christian made his way to the bed and sat down beside her, dimming the lamp on the nightstand. "You are not going to have a good morning."

She opened one eye. "Am I going to have a good night?" she asked hopefully.

Christian laughed. "Sure. If we can get some water and ibuprofen into you."

"That's not what I meant," she said, as her other eye opened.

"Ana-"

"Is it because of the lawyers? Is that why you won't sleep with me?" she asked.

"The lawyers?" he asked in confusion.

"Well, I know they frown upon this sort of thing," she said matter-of-factly.

"Frown upon?" Christian asked with a smirk.

She sighed in frustration.

"It's not because of the lawyers, Ana."

"They, why?" she pressed.

"Ana..." Christian took a deep breath before he spoke again. "I didn't get you the job at The Lux."

She studied his face for a minute, and if he'd had an unlimited amount of guesses on what her next words would be, the ones that came out her mouth would never have been among them. "I think we should have sex now," she said with a sigh.

"Ana...did you hear me?" he asked.

"Yes!" she wailed as she rolled over and buried her face in the pillow.

"Then..."

"I can't talk about that, Christian," she said, her voice muffled.

"Ana-"

She suddenly flopped over onto her back and sat up. "It means I was a bitch to you for nothing," she said. "For _nothing_. I was mean to you, and I came storming into your office, and-"

"Yeah, and it was fucking hot," Christian informed her.

"What?"

"You came in guns blazing, Ana. I don't think anything has ever turned me on so much in my entire life."

She blinked as she gazed at him. "Are you...kidding?" she asked.

He shook his head.

"Well...are you turned on right now?" she asked timidly.

"Ana...we can't. You need to let this sink in," he insisted as he stood.

"Christian," she moaned. "The only think I want sinking into me is _you_!"

She moved to her knees and crawled to the edge of the bed until she reached him, and then grabbed him by the shirt and pulled him closer.

"Christian, please," she whispered as one of her hands clenched the fabric covering his chest; she laced the fingers on other hand through his hair and pulled his face down until his forehead was resting against hers. "Please," she whispered again, her breath soft against his mouth just as she lifted her lips to his and gave him a pleading kiss. "_Please._"

When her lips met his again, Christian felt any ounce of resolve he might have had left drift away.


	34. Lemons by Popular Demand - Part I

_Thank you all so much for the reviews for last chapter! :)_

_And to Dublingirl for naming this chapter. Of course, she inadvertently named next chapter, too, as this is only part one._

* * *

"Ana. Stop." It took everything inside of him to take a step back from her, and she would have toppled off the bed if he hadn't grabbed her hands to steady her.

"You're really not going to fuck me in this hotel?" she asked miserably.

Christian shook his head. "I'm not fucking you in this hotel," he confirmed.

With a sigh, she lowered her body until her ass was resting on her heels and put her hands on her thighs, rubbing them up and down over her denim skirt. Her chin was resting on her chest and he heard her clear her throat before speaking. "I have to change," she said softly.

"Ana-"

"You should go back to your room," she said as she lowered one foot to the floor and tried to step past him. But his hand shot out and circled her upper arm.

"Let go of me."

"Ana, look at me," Christian demanded.

She shook her head back and forth.

"_Look _at me," he said more firmly.

"No," she said in a low voice.

He reached for her chin with his free hand and tilted her head back, forcing her gaze to his. "Dammit, Ana," he said gruffly when he realized her eyes were wet. His grip on her upper arms tightened, and he hauled her against him, then wrapped his arms around her.

"I'm not sleeping with you while you're drunk," he said firmly.

"I'm not drunk," Ana insisted. "And even if I was—being drunk hasn't made me _want_ you, Christian. It's only emboldened me to ask for what I want. But you've made it quite clear that-"

"That what?" he asked as he pushed her away and gave her a slight shake; his temper was flaring now. "That I won't fuck you while you're drunk so that I can either wake up alone or watch you run down the fucking street afterward? That I won't give you another opportunity to regret whatever's going to happen between us?"

Ana laughed miserably. "What's going to happen between us, Christian?" she taunted. "Are you going to slam the door once you're back in your own room?"

He clenched his teeth and his jaw began to tick.

"Are you going to _not _sleep with me? Are you-"

His grip on her tightened, and he thrust her backwards until she was sprawling on the mattress. After a single bounce, she tossed her arms out her sides and was able to steady herself. She was ready to begin her tirade anew when Christian's words finally sank in, and her breath caught in her throat. "You think I'm going to leave?" she whispered.

The glassy look in his eyes was confirmation that he hadn't heard her—that he wasn't listening to a word she was saying. Ana shrunk back into the mattress when Christian placed his knee on the bed and crawled towards her—the glassy look in his gaze turning predatory.

"Christian?" she whispered hesitantly.

Instead of answering, he squeezed her waist with one hand and placed the other with its palm flat against the bed and leaned forward, pressing her body further into the mattress. She gasped when his lips met hers, and his tongue seized the opportunity. His kiss was rough, his tongue plundering every surface in her mouth. She knew she'd made him mad—pushed him to his limit. She knew his kiss was meant to be punishing, but the flood between her thighs made it clear that her body didn't care; her head didn't either.

He pulled back abruptly, his breathing labored as he gazed into her eyes. "Is this what you want?" he snapped.

"Yes," she returned, breathless from his kiss.

His grip on her waist tightened and he spun on his knee, swinging her body around until she was at the head of the bed.

* * *

"Reach for the headboard, Ana," he said in a low voice as his hands traveled lightly down her sides, stopping when he reached her denim clad thighs.

He arched a brow when she immediately complied.

"Flatten your palms."

"Christian-"

"Do it," he ordered as he squeezed her thigh.

She yelped, but once again did as he'd asked.

"If your hands leave that headboard, this is over, Ana. Do you understand?"

She nodded jerkily and he squeezed again.

"I asked you a question, Anastasia."

"Yes!" she screamed. "Yes!"

He shoved her skirt up her thighs and hooked his fingers under her panties before pulling them slowly down over her legs.

* * *

Ana couldn't tear her gaze away from Christian's; her skin was tingling from the texture of the lace mingled with the feel of his fingertips as they grazed down her skin. He moved back just enough to pull her panties over her ankles, then tossed them over his shoulder.

Christian reclaimed his spot between her thighs, forcing her legs further apart. Her breathing became more ragged as he pulled the hem her shirt out from the denim and reached for the bottom button. His gaze was still locked on hers as he popped it open slowly; she was certain he was trying to torture her. "I want to touch you," she breathed.

"No."

Her eyes closed and she winced at the single word, her palms pressing harder against the wooden headboard in frustration. "_Please_," she begged.

"You're more than welcome to touch me, Anastasia," he informed her dryly. "But the second your hands reach for me, I stop touching you."

She swallowed past the lump of frustration in her throat and closed her eyes, licking her lips as she took a deep breath. She whimpered when Christian reached for the next button, his hands skimming over her flesh as he made his way for the third. The throbbing between her legs was unbearable and her thighs tightened against his.

"Hurry," she whispered.

He reached for the last button and pushed her shirt aside, his gaze falling to her white, lacy bra. Her nipples puckered beneath his perusal; her breath caught in her throat when he pulled the fabric down, trapping it beneath her breasts.

Resting his palms against the sides of her breasts, he brushed the pads of his thumbs back and forth over her nipples. Her back arched up off the mattress, her body reaching for his touch.

"Easy, Anastasia," he said softly.

"What are you waiting for?"

"I want to make sure you're ready."

"Christian—I'm drenched!"

"Are you now?" he asked with a satisfied smile.

"Find out for yourself," she teased.

He studied her face for a moment before his lips lifted in a sexy grin. "I think I will."

Ana felt her lower body clench as Christian's gaze roamed over body, coming to rest on the bare area between the v of her thighs. "Just the way I like it," he murmured.

Her body shuddered as the tip of his finger pressed between her folds, and she winced when he pulled away. "Christian!" she scolded.

She watched in fascination as he lifted his finger to his mouth; his eyelids slid shut as he sucked gently, then groaned.

* * *

"Do you know what it does to me, Anastasia..." Christian forced his eyes open and met Ana's gaze once again. "To know that I'm the only man who's tasted you?"

He lowered his hands to the bed, placing one beside each thigh before dipping his head forward. He pressed his tongue between her folds and chuckled as he felt her body buck beneath him. God, she tasted so fucking good.

"Don't look away from me," he commanded when her eyelids slid shut. They immediately snapped open again. He wanted to see them darken...to know that _he _was going to make it happen...that he was the only one who could.

His tongue moved from her center to her clit, and he wrapped his lips around it, tugging gently. "What if I asked you not to come?" he asked as he looked up at her from between her thighs. "Could you do that, Ana? Could you hold out for me?"

She gasped as his tongue brushed lightly over her center. "Christian," she plead.

"You didn't answer me."

She tossed her head back and forth on the pillow. "No. No, I couldn't hold out for you!"

* * *

The vibrations from his chuckle sent her closer to the edge, and Ana she felt her entire body begin to tremble. "Christian!"

"I'm going to let you come when you're ready, Anastasia." _Lick. _"But next time...when we're in bed together..." Ana gasped as his tongue flicked over her center; her hands clutched the sheets as she clenched her teeth. _"_I'm going to pound into you." _Lick. _"Harder and harder..." _Lick. _"And harder until your entire body is shaking with the need for release. And just when you think you can't handle it anymore." _Lick. _"I'm going to let you come."

And with those words, she found her release.


	35. Lemons by Popular Demand - Part II

_a/n: For Sue...who is sporting the most extreme case of blue balls known to woman._

_Thank you so much to everyone who took the time to review last chapter! :)_

* * *

Christian stretched out beside Ana, placing his hand on her bare stomach as her breathing evened out.

"Better?" he asked huskily as he buried his face in her neck and gave her a soft kiss.

Ana laughed giddily. "It certainly took the edge off," she admitted.

"_Just _took the edge off?" Christian teased. "You nearly flew through the ceiling."

He felt her chin hit the top of his head as she nodded. "Exactly. If you'd truly sated me, I _would_ have flown through the ceiling."

He laughed heartily as his tongue darted out to tease her flesh before he nearly sprung up off the bed, then winced at his current state. "I'm going to go change," he announced, desperate to get out of there before he broke his promise and attacked her as she was lying there.

When she propped herself up on her elbows, Christian nearly groaned. Her shirt hung limply to the sides, and her breasts, white lace still trapped beneath them, seemed to be straining towards him. His tongue trembled with the desperate urge to stroke her skin. "Into what?" she asked.

"Pajamas," he answered matter-of-factly.

Ana's nose wrinkled as she frowned. "You don't strike me as the pajama type," she admitted.

He grinned. "And you didn't strike me as the seductive type," he teased. "I guess we're both full of surprises. I'll be right back"

As the door closed behind him, Ana reached back and unclasped her bra, felt it loosen, then dropped back onto the bed with a heavy sigh. Whatever effects she'd been feeling from the alcohol were long gone. Maybe it was all those quick inhalations as Christian had kept her teetering on the edge that had done it, but whatever it was...she'd never been more sober.

She probably should get up and change into her pajamas, too. It was late, and she'd be seeing Kate's parents in the morning, as well as meeting Christian's for the first time. She couldn't help but wonder how he felt about _that_. Did he _want _her to meet his parents, or had Kate and Elliot inadvertently sped up their progress? He hadn't mentioned it, so she could only hope he was OK with it.

She shimmied to the edge of the bed and then stood, not surprised to find her legs were still quaking. Christian Grey certainly was thorough with that tongue of his. She made her way to the bathroom and changed into a pair of shorts and a spaghetti strap tank top, then washed her face. She was studying her reflection in the mirror—her cheeks were pink from scrubbing her skin clean—and had just spit out her toothpaste when she froze. Christian's words earlier that day from the hotel lobby came back to her. She grabbed the towel from the counter and wiped her face; her eyes widened in the mirror.

"Like I'm going to fuck you in this hotel," she whispered at her reflection. She shook her head; that wasn't right. "Like _I"m _going to fuck _you _in this hotel," she repeated, using the same inflection he had. "Like _I'm-_" Was he trying to tell her something? He hadn't said anything about _her _initiating things. Or had his enunciation merely been a coincidence?

There was only one way to find out.

* * *

He was already sitting on top of the rumpled covers when Ana opened the bathroom door; she came to halt, crossing her arms and leaning against the door frame as she arched a brow at him.

"What?" Christian asked.

"_I'm _not fucking _you _in this hotel," she said pointedly.

Christian shrugged. "Your call."

Ana straightened. "Is it really?" she asked, trying to keep the hope from her voice in case she'd jumped to the wrong conclusion. "_Is _it my call? Is that why you worded it like that?"

He didn't say anything, just kept his gaze locked on hers as she advanced toward the bed. Ana stood there for a moment chewing on her lower lip before she took a deep breath. "Sit up," she said softly.

When he immediately complied, she leaned forward and reached for the hem of his t-shirt, then pulled it off him and tossed it to the floor. She had to force herself not to look away as she reached for the hem of her tank top, then tugged over her head. Her shorts were the next to go, and she willed her cheeks not to turn red as she pushed them down to her ankles and stepped out of them. She feel the goosebumps rising on her flesh as Christian's gaze darkened, but he said nothing until she'd draped on knee over him and was straddling his lower belly. As she reached for his stomach, he caught her hands in his. "You took your hands off the headboard," he growled.

She swallowed past the sudden lump of apprehension in her throat. "I'm sorry," she said in a near whisper.

"I'm going to let it go this time," he said gruffly. "Because you're new at this. Next time, I won't be so forgiving."

Ana didn't say anything; she was too busy concentrating on what he'd said. Or rather—the latter part of what he'd said. _Next time. _Thank God.

He smirked as he arched a brow at her, and all at once she felt at ease again...or as at ease as she could feel initiating a sexual encounter. "Now, Ms. Steele...what _exactly _are you going to do with me?"

* * *

His eyes dropped to the erratic rise and fall of her chest; she was so anxious that Christian could feel her thighs trembling at his waist. The fact that she was so new to this only made him more aroused, but the last thing he wanted was for her to be fearful. He let her hands go and lightly touched her knees, then skimmed his hands over her flesh until they were resting on her hips. "Relax, Ana," he said softly as he lifted his eyes to her face.

She gave him a tremulous smile and laughed nervously. "I...I've wanted this for so long, and now I don't know...I'm not sure what to do."

"You know it doesn't matter what you do, Ana I'm going to like it," he assured her.

"So _this _is what's it's like to be in control of Christian Grey," she said teasingly.

He bolted up off the mattress before he could stop himself, and his hand tangled in her hair. Even sitting on his belly, her eyes didn't reach his. He gave a forceful tug, not stopping until her eyes met his. "I'm still in control, Ana," he hissed. "Everything you do—it's because I'm allowing it. Do not _ever_ make the mistake that you're in control of me, because that. Will. Never. Happen." He studied her face for a moment, her eyes darkened, but he was pretty sure it was with desire, and not fear. He leaned forward and brushed his lips over her cheek, then settled back on the mattress. "Now...where were we?"

* * *

Ana's heart was racing in her chest, and the same feeling that had assaulted her the first night she'd met him at the bar came back to her now—run far and run fast. And just like that first night, she ignored it.

She hesitantly lowered her hands to his chest, and his sharp intake of breath made her jump. She pulled her hands away, but Christian reached for them and returned them to where they'd been. He kept her hands in place with his, and she felt him shudder as he drew in a shaky breath.

When he finally pulled his hands away, Ana brushed the tips of her thumbs back and forth over his nipples, mesmerized as they hardened beneath her touch. He was well aware that there had been no one aside from him...that her knowledge in this area was limited; there was no use pretending otherwise. She decided to seize the opportunity and experiment on him. She leaned forward, her palms skating across his hard flesh until her palms were resting on his shoulders, her cheek resting against his. She turned her head and skimmed the tip of her nose along his cheek before moving lower. Her tongue darted out of her mouth as she traced a path down his chest. He hissed when she ran across his nipple, and she stopped to sweep her tongue back and forth over the taut flesh.

"Ana," he growled.

* * *

There was a wicked grin on her face when she lifted her head. "Is that OK?" she asked.

He couldn't stop the grin that spread across his face; he loved knowing he was the only one she'd ever done these things to. "OK? No, Anastasia," he said huskily as he lifted his hand, pausing for a moment to cup her cheek before tangling his fingers in her hair. "It was damn near perfect."

Her warm breath teased his skin as she laughed softly. Straightening, she scooted up until she was no longer on the waistband of his pajama bottoms, leaving a damp trail of heat as she moved up his lower belly. His breath hitched when he realized how wet she was. "I may have to rethink the way I'd planned for this night to go," he informed her.

"Why's that?" she asked, her head dipping forward. Her tongue continued to work its magic behind his ear, and Christian felt his cock jolt.

"Because you're driving me crazy," he growled.

"Ummm...I haven't even given you any foreplay."

"Foreplay is incredibly overrated," Christian informed her.

"Then I must not be very good at it," she teased as she shimmied her body against his, her breasts moving back and forth over his.

"Dammit, Ana." He lifted his hips off the mattress and shoved his flannel bottoms down to his knees. His hands gripped her waist and he pushed her back before lifting her off him.

"I have a feeling I'm not in control anymore," she whispered, eyes wide as he gradually lowered her down onto him; he groaned as he felt her body surround his for the first time in months.

"Oh, baby," he said with a grin. "You never were."

Her eyes twinkled with a "that's what you think" look as she clenched her body around his and moved her hips in a slow, sensuous circle. "I think I can take it from here."


	36. Chapter 36

_a/n: Thank you all so much for the reviews for last chapter._

* * *

Groaning, Christian released his grip on Ana's waist and flattened his palms on the mattress. She was so fucking tight it was a wonder he didn't shatter instantly. "Fuck, Ana," he hissed.

The grin on her face turned into a full-on smirk, and she pushed herself up onto her knees before sinking slowly, letting him fill her once again. The gleam of sweat on her forehead told him she was struggling as much as he was. But he wouldn't take control—if she could dish it out, he would take it. He clenched his teeth as she moved her hips in circle. Fucking tease. The throbbing in his cock intensified as her body gripped his.

"Mmm." Her eyes closed as her head tipped back, her hands running up over his chest until they curled over his shoulders.

"Eyes, Ana," he barked.

Her head snapped back down and her eyes widened as they locked on his.

"Don't look away from me again," he said firmly as his hands moved to her knees and travelled up her thighs. He passed her hips, not stopping until he reached her chest. He cupped the underside of her breasts with his palms, skimming the pads of his thumbs back and forth over her stiff peaks. Her breathing became labored as she moved into his touch, her ass lifting before she drove her body back down onto his. He knew this was her first time in this position, knew she was experimenting, but her pace was excruciatingly slow.

When her fingernails dug into his shoulders, he moved his hands to her back and leaned up and drew one of her nipples into his mouth, sucking hard.

"Christian!" she breathed as his tongue flicked roughly back and forth. It gave him precisely what he was looking for; her hips rose as she plummeted back down onto him, hastening her pace. Her inner thighs bounced against his outer ones as she repeated he action again and again. He moved to her other breast and used his tongue to draw a circle around her nipple. When he reached between them and grazed her clit with the tip of his index finger, her body dropped and she slumped against him.

"It's…it's too much," she whimpered. "I can't…I can't…Christian…"

"Yes, Ana, you can," he coached softly. "It's not too much, baby. I promise. You keep going, and it'll be just fucking right."

With a soft moan her hand pressed a hand into his shoulder and rose above him again. The tips of her hair brushed over his chest as she rode him. He reached around and grabbed her ass, pushing her up and them pulling her back down. "Faster, baby," he grunted as her body surrounded him.

* * *

It was like he was touching her everywhere. One hand was between her legs again while the other ghosted over her side until he was cupping the back of her neck. He pulled her down as she rode him, his tongue thrusting inside of her mouth when she gasped for air. His tongue tangled with hers, and she choked back a sob when she felt her body tighten. She pushed through the start of her orgasm, rising and sinking, rising and sinking as Christian's hips surged up off the mattress to meet her. She tore her mouth from his, her forehead falling to his shoulder as her body claimed release.

Christian was right behind her, calling out her name as she felt him explode inside of her.

Her body fell into sync with Christian's, their breathing evening out together. After not having him for so long, she was spent. But this was the first time she'd taken control in the bedroom, and she'd be lying if she didn't say she wanted to know what he was thinking.

She got her answer less than a minute later.

"So fucking worth the wait," he growled as he pulled her tighter against him.

* * *

She was the worst friend on the planet; that's all Ana could think as she watched Kate practically float down the aisle. She had to force herself to keep her gaze on her friend; Christian's eyes were practically boring into her from on the other side of the pedestal separating the bridesmaids from the groomsmen. She cleared her throat and felt her cheeks heat as she recalled her conversation with Kate yesterday morning.

_Her friend gasped the second their eyes met. "Oh, sweetie. You finally had sex again!" Kate sniffed as she moved forward and embraced her._

_Ana coughed. "How can you tell?" she asked hesitantly._

"_You're glowing!" Kate said as she pulled away. "And…you know…the sex hair." She wrinkled her nose. "I think I can smell it on you, too."_

_Ana jerked out of her friend's hug. "What?" she shrieked._

_Kate shrugged. "I'm just saying. Come on. Pack your stuff. We need to go."_

_Ana gave her friend a confused look; Kate sighed. "We're moving to a different hotel," she said._

"_Well…" she pointed at the door that led the room adjoining hers. "Christian and I are going to have breakfast together—"_

_Kate shook her head. "No. We have things to do to get ready for the wedding. He can have breakfast with Elliot."_

"_But—"_

_Kate rolled her eyes. "Ana, there's a lot to do, and we really don't have time to argue. I'm the bride; you need to do what I say."_

"_Oh, for crying out loud. Are we six?" Ana muttered._

"_Seven," Kate said, eyes dancing. "Come on. Pack your stuff."_

_"Why are we leaving the hotel?"_

_"I can't see Elliot before the wedding!" Kate insisted._

_"Moving to a different hotel is a bit dramatic, isn't it?"  
_

_Ana sighed as her friend glared at her. Typical Kate-taking things to the extreme.. "Let me say goodbye to Christian."_

After saying goodbye to Christian under Kate's watchful eye, Ana had begrudgingly left the hotel for another one across town. She'd seen him for just a few hours yesterday at the rehearsal, and then dinner. She'd met his parents very briefly, and she couldn't help but think was a good thing. Though they were both kind, she'd always been intimidated by meeting the parents.

After Kate's father tenderly placed her hand in Elliot's and they took the single step up onto the platform together, Ana let her gaze find Christian. Her breath caught at the raw desire she saw in his eyes, and shifted uncomfortably at the flash of heat between her legs. His knowing grin caused a flood, her panties saturated instantly.

She bit back a groan as her eyes fell on the preacher. And then she prayed for lightening not to strike.

* * *

Christian's best man speech had been both funny and sweet, and Ana couldn't stop the smile that spread across her face as she watched him tip his head back to take a swallow of champagne. She sipped her own and let her gaze sweep across the small crowd, grinning when she saw Jose's camera focused on her.

She nodded at whatever it was Mia said to her, and then watched as the near empty dishes in front of them were cleared away.

She could see Kate and Elliot across the room swaying to the music as they danced their first dance as husband and wife.

As the music ended, she felt a hand on her shoulder and looked up at Christian.

"Mia." He nodded at his sister, and then smiled down at her. "The next dance is for the wedding party. I believe the Best Man dances with the Maid of Honor."

He took her hand and led her to the dance floor; the only other couples were Kate and Elliot and Mia and Ethan. Christian placed his hand on her lower back and pulled her closer. "You're still here." His warm breath against her ear caused her to shiver.

"Where did you think I would be?" she asked with a nervous laugh.

"You have a habit of disappearing after we've…" his lips twitched as he searched for the right words. "Had relations," he finally finished.

Despite his light tone, Ana knew it bothered him. And it was time to start reassuring him. "Christian," she said softly as her hand reached around his shoulder to cup the back of his neck. Her thumb brushed back and forth over his soft flesh. "I'm not going anywhere this time." She tightened her grip, locking her gaze with his. "I promise. I'm done running."


	37. Chapter 37

_a/n: Hey, guys! A few people asked in their reviews why Kate and Ana had to leave the hotel in the last chapter. I'm sorry I didn't make that clear. Kate and Elliot needed to not see each other before the wedding, and Kate took it to the extreme, insisting they stay in a different hotel. It was in my head, but somehow never made it to the page. I have remedied that and reposted the last chapter. __ My apologies for the confusion._

_As always, thank you so much for reading! Thank you for the reviews for last chapter; I hope you enjoy this one._

* * *

"We're having dinner at my place tonight," Christian announced.

Ana pulled the thin sheet up over her body, tucked it around herself, and turned to face him. "Your place?" she asked in surprise. They'd been back from Santa Barbara for a week, and he'd spent almost every night at her place. He had yet to invite her to his, and Ana was beginning to wonder why.

Christian frowned. "Why are you covering yourself up?" he asked.

Ana flushed. "It's chilly in here."

He quirked a brow, and she grinned.

"You've made it clear you like what you see. I'm not hiding from you."

"Or running from me," he reminded her gruffly.

Her grin widened. "Or running from you," she agreed.

Christian closed the gap between them and gave her a quick kiss on the lips; it was a casual gesture and Ana basked in the easiness they'd somehow managed to settle into.

"I have to go, or I'm going to be late for brunch. Are you sure you won't come?" he asked.

Ana's teeth sunk into her lower lip as she shook her head.

"If you keep this up, Ana, you're going to give me a complex," he informed her as he moved into a sitting position and swung his legs over the side of her bed.

She laughed. "Keep what up?"

"You're avoiding my parents," he said, his features suddenly clouding over. "Did one of them say something to offend you at the wedding?"

"No!" Ana said quickly. "It's just…it's the _parents_, Christian. We've just found a way to make things work. I don't want to move too fast."

"Perhaps we should stop having sex, then," he suggested teasingly.

"Not funny."

"You're right," he agreed. "It just seems that every time we move forward, we somehow end up taking two steps back."

Ana pushed herself up onto her knees and crawled over to Christian. She pressed her chest against his back and wrapped her arms around his waist. "This isn't us taking two steps back," she promised.

His fingers circled her wrists and he tugged on them, crushing her upper body further against him. "Then what is it?"

"This is us being cautious."

She screeched when he spun around and flattened her body against the mattress. He leaned down, his lips claiming hers in a kiss that was designed to leave her wanting more. Abruptly, he pulled away. "My driver will be here at seven to pick you up. Use some of that flowery scent you always wear. I want my sheets to smell like you."

* * *

Ana stood in front of her closet, wishing not for the first time that Kate was here with her. She wasn't sure why she was so nervous. Kate would be able to put things into perspective for her, and it saddened her to think her friend was going to be away for an entire year. She sighed, forcing her attention back to the crisis at hand. Ana hated her tendency to overthink things, but it didn't mean she could stop herself.

She should have asked Christian if dinner was formal. Sure, it was at his place, but she wasn't sure what that entailed. Did he have a chef? Were they going to be served dinner? Was this some grand event she was supposed to be dressing up for? Or was she making too much of the entire ordeal? It was just his place, for crying out loud. They'd been doing dinner at hers for the last week.

Finally making up her mind that she was just going to treat tonight as a change of location, she decided jeans and a sweater would have to suffice.

* * *

Christian's driver showed up at precisely seven o'clock. He'd somehow managed to make his way to her front door without her even having to buzz him into the building—no small feat since one the main reason she'd chosen this building was because the landlord had boasted about its security.

The drive to Christian's passed quickly and before Ana knew it, she was whisked into an elevator. It didn't move until an eight digit code was entered—now _that _was security—and when the doors finally opened, she saw Christian standing halfway across the room holding two crystal wine glasses in his hands. He looked so sexy standing there in a pair of worn jeans that clung deliciously to his thighs, a long sleeved white t-shirt, and socks. The half grin that spread across his face when their eyes met made her heart leap.

"Thank you for delivering her safely, Taylor," he said without taking his eyes off her.

Ana stepped off the elevator and the door promptly closed with Taylor behind them.

"Ms. Steele," he greeted as he strode forward.

"Mr. Grey," she returned.

Once he reached her, he lowered his head to hers for a quick kiss. "White wine?" he asked as he held a glass out for her.

She accepted the glass from him, then took a sip. "Delicious," she said suggestively.

His eyes darkened and reaching for her hand, he linked his fingers through hers, tugging her against him. "Did you have a good day?" he asked.

She nodded. "How was brunch?"

"My mother asked where you were," he said sternly.

Ana cleared her throat. "What did you tell her?"

"That you were bedridden," he said, eyes dancing. "I told her your thighs were sore, and—"

"Christian!" Her grip on his hand tightened, and he chuckled.

"I told her you'd be there next weekend," he informed her.

Ana nodded her agreement, and stepped forward. "Are you going to give me a tour, Mr. Grey?" she asked, changing the subject.

She stopped when he didn't budge, and gave him a questioning look.

"Of course," he said gruffly, placing his wine glass on the round table next to them.

She tugged on his hand again, but he pulled her back. "Not so fast, Anastasia."

She grinned at him. "Dinner first?" she asked.

"If that's what you'd like, but it's not going to be free."

She looked at him in confusion.

"The price of admission to the next room…is an orgasm in this one."

Ana's heart sped up, and she slammed her wine glass down onto the table next to his, the amber colored liquid sloshed over the sides. "Mine or yours?" she asked breathlessly.

He shrugged. "I'm flexible on that."

She dropped to her knees and reached for his zipper. "Let's start with you," she decided as she smiled sweetly up at him. "My gift for the host."


End file.
